Aliens Vs The Flood
by Flashryan
Summary: With the invasion upon Earth stopped, the Covenant set their sights on the other rings. Now at the 7th Halo, Aliens arrive into the mix. And of course, Earth forces and the Covenant are caught betweem them. What will Master Chief do? WARNING: LONG STORY!
1. It Begins

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter One - It Begins

The A.I. Cortana stirred from her rest as her scanners picked up something heading towards the seventh Halo ring. It was a small ship, about half the size of one of the Covenant's cruisers. It was heading past her ship, towards the surface of Halo not too far from where Master Chief and his team was.

"Chief?" Cortana asked urgently, chiming in through Master Chief, Spartan 1-1-7, commonly known to her as John's radio in his helmet.

"There's an unidentifiable ship heading towards the ring's surface on the left side of your position. Might be full of Covenant, so I recommend going to check it out to make sure you're not getting ambushed from behind."

Master Chief looked into the makeshift "sky" and noticed a large ball of flame heading more or less in their direction. The Master Chief grabbed two SMG's and 4 fragmentation grenades. He had a small group of seven marines to look after as well.

"Head towards the crash site. But first, load up on weapons and ammo, just in case it's a trap." he told the marines.

Once there, Covenant bodies littered the crash site. Master Chief didn't really take notice at first but upon closer inspection noticed the Elites were fine except they all had giant holes in their chests. Silently, the group spread out and slowly advanced to the ship, guns raised. They heard a noise behind them and everyone turned around unanimously. Unknown to everyone else, one of the marines behind the Chief near the exposed hole in the side of the ship was grabbed; a clawed hand put over his mouth, and thrust into the darkness of the ship. Suddenly, the COM channel opened and everyone turned towards the ship.

"Ahh! What is that! What the f-" the COM filled with static and went dead.

"Marines, stay behind. I'm going to go take a look inside, if I don't get back in ten minutes, complete the mission without me." the Master Chief said.

The Master Chief reloaded his weapons and slowly approached the opening that led to the ship's inner workings. Right as he got just a few feet away, something in the darkness shimmered and the Master Chief backed up just as a creature lunged at him and outstretched it's clawed hands. It landed on and tackled the Master Chief. Even with the MJOLNIR armor shields active, it still clung to the Master Chief. He drove bullets into the monster and he emptied both guns. The creature had a tail and attempted to skewer him with it. John pulled out the shotgun and blew it's head off, with guts and blood spilling everywhere. The Master Chief got up and checked the damage. He noticed his shields going down slowly, and saw steam in front of his visor and looked down. Acid. The creature _**bled**_ acid. He noticed that the other places where the blood fell on the ground burned through almost instantaneously. It finally stopped and his shields slowly replenished. The Marines stared unbelievingly at this monstrosity before them. It had an elongated head, a bony exoskeleton body, and a sharp tail.

"Any idea what that was?" Master Chief asked Cortana.

"Nothing in the files."

"This is just great." A marine said out loud.

"Let's get out of here." Cortana spoke to the Master Chief.

John silently nodded.

It's been twenty years since the destruction of the first Halo. Master Chief had felt age and weariness creep up on him, ever slowly. But he knew that ever since the augmentations when he was a kid, he aged in dog years. He's in his mid 20's. But in reality, his late 40's. He was getting tired of constantly fighting, and now a new foe to deal with?

They left as fast as they could. Leaving behind the smoking crash site of the new species. Unbeknownst to them, as soon as they left and were far enough away, several of the creatures poured out of the hatch, and grabbed the bodies of the dead Elites and dragged them inside.

**On the Covenant Holy Ship **_**Truth Beckoned**_

Goshinki Gonama'ee always hated emergency officer calls to the meeting room. Whenever one was called, it always led to talk of the Demon. The Demon was the human's greatest asset. They called it, a spartan. It could kill an entire army of Covenant by itself, and they always feared it. It was a danger to their goal of universal peace and prosperity for all the Covenant.

"Please, officers, sit down." said the Prophet of Justice. Only the golden-armored Elites sat down.

Along with the Prophet of Justice were the Prophets of Truth and Wisdom. The prophets, for what they were, may have been smaller than the Elites, but used their technology to lead the way to a new age within forming the Covenant and their holy idealogies. Short and putrid looking, all three of them sat in floating chairs each with an adorned crown on their heads.

Gonama'ee, with his gold armor shining brightly, sat near the front of the group in a row of seats while the rest of them stood at ease. There were two other gold plated Elites, Horent Pokun'aa, and Gargunt Natus'ii. Among the Elites that were present were six red Elites, five silver Elites, two black Elites, and four blue/black Commando Elites.

"It seems that the Demon has landed on the 7th ring and plans to do what he has done to the other rings." the Prophet of Truth spoke. The Elites grumbled.

"But there is a problem; we lost contact with a group of Sangheili near the crash site of a strange ship. It hit just recently and we ordered them to check it out. But we soon lost their signal as they approached." Justice finished.

"We need Gonama'ee, Pokun'aa, and Natus'ii to go and check out what happened. We will need the rest of you for air support if needed." Wisdom concluded.

"Is this clear?" Justice asked.

Gonama'ee stood up along with the other two gold Elites and saluted with the rest of them.

"YES! ALMIGHTY PROPHETS!" they all responded.

"Good. Pokun'aa, Natus'ii, ready your ships. We wish to speak to Gonama'ee alone." Justice commanded.

Gonama'ee stood there for a few moments, starting hard and shocked as the rest filed out of the door. He waited patiently as the Prophets spoke among themselves. Once they looked finished he approached.

"Y-you wanted to speak to me almighty ones…" he stuttered. In a way, he was frightened by this sudden decision. Usually, they executed the ones they speak to discreetly so it's not too humiliating.

"Yes," Justice started. "We wanted to speak to you about your leadership role. You need not worry about your troops anymore. You need only to worry about us."

"Sir?" Gonama'ee asked, looking at Justice without blinking.

"Gonama'ee, can you recite the Covenant Writ of Union. The 1st Canto?" Prophet Wisdom asked.

_**So full of hate were our eyes**_

_**That none of us could see**_

_**Our war would yield countless dead**_

_**But never victory**_

_**So let us cast arms aside**_

_**And like discard our wrath**_

_**Thou, in faith, will keep us safe**_

_**Whilst we find the path**_

"Good." Truth said.

"You remember the tale of the Arbiters, Gonama'ee?" Wisdom asked.

He nodded.

"The Arbiters were Sangheili. But not just any Sangheili. These were the best of the best, and more useful in modern affairs when it comes to terms of thinking clearly. They held the Covenant together." Truth spoke.

"Indeed...the Hunter's Rise, the Grunt Rebellion." Wisdom added.

"Were it not for the Arbiters, the Covenant would have broken long ago." Justice said.

"We need you to follow in the footsteps of the Arbiters." Wisdom stated.

This was unheard of. Gonama'ee? An Arbiter? He loved the idea of possessing abilities no one else had. He _was_ the best of the best. Only the Elites with the most knowledge, power, and cunning could become Arbiters.

"We need you to be the eyes and ears of the Prophets down on the ring." Wisdom said.

"It seems that this new ship has presented a problem. We need you to find out what the cause of this is." Justice said.

"Some say there is a new species. A human asset." Gonama'ee said.

"If so, bring back a creature alive." Truth said.

With that, Gonama'ee was presented with the Arbiter armor. Along with dual plasma rifles and an energy sword. He slid the intricate, gray armor on piece by piece until he felt whole.

**Somewhere in a snow covered valley on Halo**

"The control room is this way." Cortana put a NAV point on his HUD. It was on high ground and he needed a Banshee to reach the top of the cliff side.

"Hold position." John commanded.

"Yes sir!" they responded.

He found a patrol of Elites not too far from the marines and noticed a Banshee aircraft against the wall next to a door leading inside a huge structure.. Four blue Elites with energy swords. He began to move back and his foot hit something made of metal. He looked down and a sniper rifle was at his feet next to some dead marines.

He quickly grabbed it and reloaded it. There were four guards, with only four shots in the sniper. Four quick shots and four dead Elites lay at his feet as he passed by without a word. Quickly flying up to the doorwar against a cliffside bridge, he noticed that when he went further into the compound, no one was there.

'Odd.' he thought to himself.

"Yes, it is." Cortana probed inside his mind. She would always read his mind even when she didn't mean to.

"Where is the Covenant? It's not like them to leave a control point unguarded. Any sign on the movement tracker?" he asked Cortana.

"Scanning." she paused." Nothing here, just us."

"What about heat signatures?" he asked a little more quickly.

"Sorry, Chief. Nothing is in this room.

Thinking nothing more of it, Master Chief stepped into the energy barrier and disrupted it. The Pulse Generator fizzed and died from reacting with the shields of Master Chief's MJOLNIR armor. Nothing happened after it blew. Nothing. No Covenant alarms, not shaking exploding room. Always, ALWAYS, there was something that wanted him dead. Something was very wrong here, but he had no time to question it. He had to take down the other two energy fields down as well That way, he could get into the Library and retrieve the Index so Halo couldn't be activated.

**On a Covenant Phantom Ship**

"Beginning approach to the surface." One red Elite pilot named Turaga'uu said to the crew.

Gonama'ee started to sweat a little bit. He quickly shook the thought off of what had just occured in the last few hours and regained his composure. He heard the hum of the gravity lift starting up and he walked to it. He stepped into the lit ring and felt his weight being lifted then dropped. His feet landed on the ground and he quickly got into attack position by pulling out his Energy Sword. Sensing no immediate danger, he sheathed his weapons and waited for the others to drop. Only a handful came down in case something happened to the rest of them.

"Let us hurry to the crash site." Pokun'aa shouted, pointing forward.

They started to jog to it with various weapons being unholstered and activated along the way. When they reached it, it was a sight to behold.

"What happened here?" one blue Elite proclaimed.

There was dried-up blood everywhere, Human and Covenant alike, but there were also some holes in places.

"No Human weapon can create holes that burn through metal, at least, no weapon we've seen, maybe a new weapon." A blue Elite stated.

"Yes and what is this webbing? It's very gooey and sticky." another blue Elite shouted.

"I will go inside and investigate this further. Do not follow until I give a signal." Gonama'ee said to Pokun'aa.

"Very well, we'll wait here. You heard him men! But just in case, you two," Pokun'aa pointed to two blue Elites and they walked over.

"Go with the Arbiter just in case."

"Yes sir!" they responded.

"Now go Arbiter. We shall wait for your signal." he seemed to smile as he said so.

Gonama'ee went inside followed closely by the two blue Elites, feeling colder as he passed through the hole in the side of the ship.

They walked for a while before any of them said anything. Electricity sparking every so often around them as their armored feet echoed in the long stretch of hallway. Finally, Gonama'ee spoke up.

"You see anything on your motion detectors?" Gonama'ee asked.

"No sir. Nothing but metal." one of the Elites responded.

They came upon a spread out area. Like a donut shape with a column in the middle. There were four directions.

Gonama'ee took out his sword and cut a symbol into the side of it, and they headed north.

"How is everything down there?" Pokun'aa asked over the intercom in the helmet.

"Good so far. Nothing yet. Really dark, hard to see." Gonama'ee replied.

They somehow got back to the same four way intersection corridor after traveling for a good ten minutes and went down the three other hallways seperately.

"If you find anything strange, report in." Gonama'ee told them before they left.

"Yes sir."

**Back on the Phantom**

Natus'ii was getting restless.

"What's taking so long?" he asked to himself.

One of the blue Elites had traveled into an open area with a column in the middle of it. He placed a hand on a circular indention in the middle of it, and it sparked to life. A hologram was projected and showed the ship's blue prints and various floors and compartments.

"I've found a map room. Let's take a look at this vessel." he said into the headset, to which Natus'ii jumped up from his chair, listening in.

It wasn't gigantic, but it was very complex. Vents littered the walls, several small corridors were found. This was going to take awhile if they wanted to explore everything inside.

"Sir, multiple signatures are going off the walls in a big room in the bottom of the ship." the other blue Elite exclaimed.

"Get me the online status of their HUD's." Natus'ii asked.

Three large screens appeared in view and the Phantom ship now could see what Gonama'ee and the other Elites could see.

**In the ship**

Gonama'ee walked for a while longer and found some sort of green residue against the walls.

"What's this?" he asked himself.

He then saw a stream of slime drop from the ceiling. He looked up.

"The Parasite?" he said.

**On the Phantom**

"What in the Prophet's name is Flood doing there?" Pokun'aa asked, listening in outside the ship.

"Do any of you down there have a visual?" Natus'ii asked.

"No sir, we-" one of the Elites said as he stopped mid-sentence.

"What?" Natus'ii asked.

"You might want to see this sir." the lone blue Elite said.

"By the Prophets!" Natus'ii exclaimed.

What they saw was a huge room with eggs all around. The blue Elite inspected the walls and gasped as a dead Elite with a hole in it's chest fell into view of the camera. Unfortunately, this awoke the room and it's contents. There was a sort of chitinous sound of metal against metal. But it wasn't the lone Elite.

"We're coming to your position! Stay there!" Gonama'ee shouted.

Suddenly, the camera of the lone Elite in the large room suddenly went black. A large, spider-like creature engulfed the video screen. They heard muffled screams then fell silent.

"What is that?" Natus'ii shouted as the creature continued to block the screen.

The other blue Elite suddenly shouted and his screen fizzed out. The same creature on the other's HUD appeared on his as well. Gonama'ee then decided to get to the exit.

"Arbiter, find them quick!" Pokun'aa said.

"What are those things?" Gonama'ee asked, starting to sprint.

"I don't know."

"What's going on down there?" Natus'ii asked.

"Need backup! I'm heading to the entrance." Gonama'ee shouted, there was nothing he could do for the two Elites, he had to get out of there.

**Outside the ship**

Pokun'aa heard enough.

"You heard him men, go go go!" Pokun'aa ordered.

"I'll put a NAV marker on the Arbiter, so you can track him." Natus'ii called out.

They all began to rush in but as soon as they got to the entrance they heard a screech coming from inside the dark hall. An unlucky Elite closest to the entrance was skewered by a black tail. The Elite shouted a cry of pain, and then it was dragged inside. As it disappeared, the group was assaulted by a handful of the same creatures as before. They quickly engaged the enemy and bunkered down.

**In the ship**

"Arbiter, some strange creatures have blocked the way out. Find another route." Pokun'aa shouted over the intercom.

Gonama'ee turned to a different direction. But he did not know where to go. Almost as if on cue, Natus'ii chimed in.

"Arbiter, there is a NAV point on your HUD, it's another way out. Go!" he shouted.

He started to head in the direction, but he was met with a serpent creature.

"I have no time for this!"

He attacked it with his sword, he cut it to bits but it sprayed it's blood on him. His shields went down.

"What's this? Scan it." Gonama'ee asked Natus'ii.

"Acidic residue, doesn't look like it'll kill you but your shields will be vulnerable the more of that you get on you. Be careful Arbiter!" Natus'ii told him.

He headed down another corridor or two and found his way to a dome type room.

"You're in the fusion reactor core! The exit is up top. You should be able to jump up to it."

Just as he jumped up, a long, bony hand grabbed his foot. It brought him back down and he was about to shoot it. But he got a good look at the offender. It wasn't just a serpent creature. It was a serpent creature with Covenant Elite parts that seemed to be fused with it's body.

It said nothing as it bared it's teeth.

"By the prophets...you're...part Sangheili!" he shuddered.

It laughed slowly, starting to move it's lips.

"Yes...it seems when we took on your traits with you Covenant fools, your knowledge...language... and power were transferred to us..." it said in a low tone.

"DIE!" Gonama'ee shouted.

He charged for it and the thing jumped out of the way in a blur.

"That thing is fast." Gonama'ee told himself.

It then hit Gonama'ee from behind with one of it's armored claws. It did not pierce the armor, but his shield hit rock bottom. Gonama'ee ran and rolled pulling out his two plasma rifles and was about to fire, but it disappeared into the darkness. He got up and holstered his two plasma rifles and unsheathed his energy sword. The creature jumped out from behind him and got on top of him knocking the energy sword out of Gonama'ee's hand.

"You cannot kill me!" it shouted.

Gonama'ee struggled under the weight of the enemy. It opened it's mouth and a second set of jaws tried to bite his head. He manuevered his feet under the creatures's chest and kicked it off and lunged for his energy sword. He sliced it down it's side through it's leg. The creature feel to a knee and jumped back into the darkness, beaten.

"I'll be back for you. Arbiter!" it shouted as Gonama'ee ran for the exit quickly.

Gonama'ee jumped out and ran across the top of the ship and heard a fierce battle coming from the old entrance to the ship. He ran across the top of it and saw Pokun'aa and the others doing battle with the normal creatures. He quickly joined the battle by jumping off the roof and brining his Energy Sword down into the head of one of the things.

"Arbiter! You made it!" Pokun'aa shouted.

Gonama'ee started to attack the other serpent-like creatures. Unlike that hybrid that he faced, these unchanged serpents died the instant they were sliced. Of course,The last one dropped eventually. He needed to report this to the Prophets. Gathering everyone they stepped into the gravity lift back into the ship and left the surface.

**In the crashed ship**

Back in the dark ship where the Covenant-Alien and the Arbiter fought, stood the same one, only now it was joined with several others of it's kind.

"Time to take this world by storm." it shouted disgustingly.

The others let out a giant screech as the ship of the Covenant lifted off into space.

"They have no idea what's in store for them." it said quietly.

It turned to the pack.

"Do you hunger for hosts?" it called to them.

It was met with a huge roar of approval.

"Then let's go get ourselves new hosts and new bodies!"

They leapt out of the hole and ran across the countryside of Halo.

Unbeknowst to even those creatures, a small bulbous ooze-covered, tentacled small flesh colored creature skittered out of the wreckage of the ship as well. It scurried to a dead Elite's corpse and crawled inside the hole in the chest. The Elite's eyes opened and gurgled. Blood pouring out of it's mouth and chest. It's face contorted and split apart, the armor itself breaking apart and fleshy veins and tentacles from the head, and spread from the rest of the body.

The Flood were now on the Halo ring as well.

**End Chapter One**


	2. Alien Meets The Flood

Disclaimer: Well, If I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Two - Alien Meets Flood

"What is that?" Master Chief looked on to the battle that was ensuing.

"It seems the Covenant sent recon ships to check out the ship like we did." Cortana replied.

"And they got more than they bargained for." Master Chief said.

They battled for a long time. The Master Chief noticed that a new Elite jumped into the battle later. Master Chief recognized the armor immediately.

"Another Arbiter?" Master Chief asked himself.

He noticed that the new Arbiter had come from inside the ship and he looked spooked. Master Chief knew what it found. He silently chuckled to himself and turned to the Marines.

"Pulse Generator 2 is there." Cortana told him.

A NAV point appeared onto his HUD. It was located at the end of the chasm. He needed to cross the chasm. He noticed a ledge and started to make his way to it.

**On the _Truth Beckoned_**

"A new species?" Wisdom asked.

"Yes."

"What do you know about them?" Truth asked.

"Well, they are no a human asset. Several human bodies were found. They need hosts for breeding. They act like the Flood. But they did something to my two men who are probably still down there. Alive. I want them back." he said quickly.

"Arbiter, there is nothing you can do. They were taken. They need not be your concern."

"You know not the consequences this can have on the Covenant!" Gonama'ee shouted.

"Arbiter, go rest yourself. And forget about this." Justice said.

"Fine. But this will not go unchecked." he finished.

After he left, the Prophets began to talk.

"Do you think he knows? Or is he unfit to be an Arbiter?" Wisdom asked Truth.

"I do not know. The same thing happened on the 2nd Halo. The Arbiter then was a minor heretic. But he blew that off. He was killed by a fierce battle with the Demon."

"What a shame." Truth said.

"What about this one?" Wisdom asked Justice.

"We shall wait."

**In another part of the ship**

Pokun'aa and Natus'ii ran to Gonama'ee. They had an urgent alert for him.

"Gonama'ee! You should come hear this." Natus'ii said.

They ran to the bay that harbored their ship. Turaga'uu was sitting in a chair with a pair of headphones over his ears. He turned and noticed Gonama'ee. He got up and took the headphones off his ears.

"Arbiter. Listen to this." Turaga'uu told him.

Gonama'ee took it and sat in the chair. A faint voice appeared out of nowhere. It was soft. As if the energy was taken from the speaker. It sounded almost dead.

"Can anyone hear me? This is Elite 248. Repeat, Elite 248. Can anyone hear me?"

"This is the Arbiter. Go ahead 248."

"Sir...they took me and 865 inside this egg room. They attached something to our faces and we blacked out. We both awoke and noticed the things lay dead beside us. We are strapped to the walls in a sticky goo. There are also others." he said.

"Who?" the Arbiter asked quickly.

"The missing team of Covenant Elites. But they are dead. They have huge holes in their chests. They seem to have the same creatures lying at their feet. I'm afraid we're in for the same fate." he finished.

"Hang in there."

He hung up the COM.

"Natus'ii? Pokun'aa? Ready a dropship."

"Yes. Arbiter." they replied.

Gonama'ee was going to get those two back before they were killed. Even though he wasn't a gold-armored general anymore, he still cared about his men. He would do anything to get his men back. Alive.

**Snow covered valley**

"Chief. Last Pulse Generator destroyed. Let's get out of here." Cortana said.

"Agreed. Anything on the motion tracker?" he asked.

"Again, nothing." she replied.

This wasn't getting good. Master Chief definitely knew there was something now. He then exited and ran to retrieve the Index.

**On the other side of Halo**

A small thin creature ran through the darkness of the Sentinel Headquarters. It was light and fast. It sniffed for something in the air. Then it ran off into the darkness. It ran into a vent and went along the corridor. It popped out of the air duct and landed to where it wanted to go. Right in the center of the base of the other host gathering species. It spied one of the carriers for the small forms of the species. It spit at the creature with it's acidic spit. The other creature dropped dead and exploded. The small forms ran to the potential host. But the thin creature sliced them up with it's claws. Two combat forms standing near a door spotted it. They ran to kill it and the little creature out maneuvered the two Combat forms. It sliced them both to pieces in a matter of seconds. The Runner ran to the top of a hill and gave a mighty roar. Then, as if on cue, more Aliens arose from various corridors. They stormed in through the door that was now gone of it's sentries.

A lone Combat form stood at the end of a door. This particular had lived through many battles and killed many. It was given an energy sword. One of the deadliest weapons of the hosts. It sliced many. It was one of the escapees since the 2nd Halo ring was destroyed. It saw the Runner Alien coming it's way. It leapt at the Combat form. The Combat form ducked and put the energy sword straight into the air. It sliced the smaller creature in half. Then the Combat form heard hissing noises. It then turned around towards the corridor from where the smaller one came from. A large creature with two large clawed hands came up to the Combat form and sliced it. The Combat form fell to it's knees and the top half fell backwards as the lower half fell forwards.

The Aliens continued on through the corridors and killed the many Flood that traversed the halls. The Aliens met a large metal door and began spitting on it. The door did not melt. Then, two Ravagers started to slice at it. Slowly, the door began to give way. Unbeknownst to the Aliens, a large room filled with Flood was about to be opened by them. When the door was cut down, the Flood opened up with their stolen weapons. Blood and guts spilled everywhere, Flood and Aliens alike. Then both of the species went at it. The Flood with energy swords attacked viciously. There was a main Flood creature at the back. It looked like the Queen's egg sack which was a bulgy, almost giant, and slimy. They were fighting. Neither side giving way.

**Foreign ship crash site**

The dropship landed and Gonama'ee was dropped down.

"We'll keep the COM channels open so you can speak with us." Pokun'aa said.

He ran inside.

"I need a NAV point on the room where the two are held captive." he asked Pokun'aa.

"I'm on it."

A NAV point appeared on his HUD and he started descending to it. The ship was deserted for some reason. But Gonama'ee didn't care. He then started to hold on to the railings of the stairs. He suddenly felt a strange sense of vertigo. He blew it off and continued downward.

"Your almost there." Natus'ii came in on the COM.

Gonama'ee then opened a large door and ran inside. The door shut and roots grew over the door. He looked back and noticed dozens of eggs. Hundreds more than in the previous room where they were first attacked. Several of the small spider-like creatures lay around the place.

"What the?" he asked.

"Arbiter! Look in front of you." Turaga'uu said.

He turned around and noticed a glowing light in the darkness. Then the roof gave way. Or rather, _scooted _out of the way. Gonama'ee stood there staring at the largest of the serpents he'd seen yet. It was at least ten times bigger than he. It had a large gooey sack attached to it and he noticed his friends on the sides of the room.

"Arbiter!" they shouted.

_"So...you are the Arbiter..."_ it spoke.

_"You have no business to tred on my Hive web."_

"What are you?"

_"I am the Queen of this Hive. You are trespassing. Get out." _it told him.

"Not without my friends."

_"They are needed. You are needed. My young, attack!"_

Then, the walls began to move. Dozens of the serpents attacked. Gonama'ee attacked each of them with his dual plasma rifles. They fell quickly. More came. He continued to fight. Then, after that wave was defeated. A Ravager came out of a door. This was as big as the Queen. It was slow though. So Gonama'ee ran to it while drawing his energy sword. He sliced it's legs so it fell on one knee. He ran on it's back and the creature got back up. He started to hit it's armored head with his energy sword. He broke through and stuck a blow to the creature and decapitated it. It fell to the ground and Gonama'ee stared at the Queen.

_"I see...you are very powerful. Take them we have more than enough." _it finished.

He then saw something move in the darkness. It was a long serpent's tail. It was much larger. It belonged to the Queen, and it was much sharper. It then moved with a lot of speed and cut his shoulder.

_"Let the cold consume you."_

He gasped at the slight pain. He had no idea what she was talking about, but he forgot about it and he turned to his teammates. He sliced them off the wall and he gave them some stimulation packs that recovered their strength. They ran out and Gonama'ee looked back on the Queen.

"I'll be back." he told her.

He left. They got back to the ship in one piece and they left the surface for the Covenant Holy City _Truth Beckoned_.

**On the other side of Halo**

Inside the remains of the Flood headquarters, the Aliens were collecting the hosts for the arrival of a new species of Alien. The Flood Aliens. The dual wrist bladed Aliens, or Ravagers, as they were called, sliced the remains of the dead Aliens. They did this so they couldn't be used for anything. A group of other Aliens, a mixture of hard, pale chitinous shell and pure muscle, called PredAliens, ran ahead into the other side of the complex to check for other Flood.

**In the hospital wing of the _Truth Beckoned_**

"This procedure won't take long. It's just a scan for any abnormalities. Who knows what those serpents could have done to you." a Black Elite doctor said to both the Elites.

Outside of the room, a worried Gonama'ee stared into the room as Pokun'aa and Natus'ii went to his side.

"How are they faring?" Pokun'aa asked Gonama'ee.

"Nothing yet." he replied.

"We lost contact down there with you. What happened? Apparently you completed the mission. But did anything happen?" Natus'ii asked.

"In the room that the NAV point took me to, there was a large dome room. It was filled with eggs as you know. But I met the thing that laid those eggs. I met the things that breeded those serpents. It uses us and humans as hosts and kills us for their species to breed. I was able to bargain with them by defeating one of her big creatures. I got them and we exchanged a few words. But something about the Queen filled me with a coldness. I don't know." he told them.

"Wow." Natus'ii asked.

Gonama'ee stared harder into the room. He wondered if they really survived down there. He felt a strange disturbance in the air around him. He felt cold. He hadn't until he came face to face with the Queen.

"Hey, Gonama'ee, you OK?" Pokun'aa said as he placed a hand on Gonama'ee's shoulder.

Gonama'ee felt a cold presence grasp at his mind. A sudden burst of thought went back to when the Queen cut his arm with her tail.

_"Let the cold consume you."_

He felt a cold touch on his shoulder. He quickly retaliated with the grasping of the arm.

Pokun'aa gasped at Gonama'ee's suddenness and disturbance. Gonama'ee snapped back into the real world and got hold of himself.

"Sorry." he quickly let go.

"All done. You may go. We'll contact you when the results are in." the Elite said.

As they left, Gonama'ee stepped inside.

"How are they doctor?" he asked.

"I need to check their results."

He turned to the photos and noticed nothing.

"Odd." he said.

"What?" Gonama'ee asked.

"It seems there is nothing wrong with them. I thought handling a new species would be a problem. That's why I asked the Prophets to get me a sample. I wanted to study them." he said.

"I see." Gonama'ee said.

He left and met with Pokun'aa and Natus'ii. They walked down the corridors and met with Turaga'uu. They talked for a while and went to check on the two Blue Elites themselves. They met them in their quarters.

"How are you two feeling?" Gonama'ee asked.

"We don't feel any different." 248 responded.

"All right. We'll see you two later." Gonama'ee said.

Right as they left, 248 and 865 got a call to come back to the lab.

**In another part of the ship**

"So gentlemen, what shall we do today?" Pokun'aa asked.

"I don't know." Gonama'ee replied.

"Let's do something fun. Want to go spar?" Pokun'aa asked the group.

"Fine. But I'm not going up against Gonama'ee! He'll kill us." Natus'ii laughed at himself.

"Then let's go."

They headed off to a big room. It was a holographic projection room that simulated an arena where two or more Elites could train. It was Pokun'aa who suggested that they should all go at the same time to see who would win. Secretly though, Pokun'aa, Natus'ii, and Turaga'uu all planned on ganging up on Gonama'ee. To see if he could really beat them all together. He did.

That night, Gonama'ee was haunted by nightmares of the Queen and the new species on this ring. His arm started to ache, it pulsed, and he heard her voice in her head.

_"Let the cold consume you."_

He ran. That's all he could do. He was out of breath, but he needed to get away. Behind him, were several of the serpents, slowly gaining on him. He saw in front of him the _Truth Beckoned_, burning. He also saw the Demon, killing more of his men. He then felt a bony hand grab his leg, it dragged him as he fell to the ground. He turned and noticed several jump on him and begin ripping his flesh away. He closed his eyes and noticed he was in the egg chamber. He was attached to the wall, with a lot of that sticky goo keeping him to the wall. One of those spider-like creatures was at his dangling feet. His chest began to hurt, and it formed a lump, his insides felt like they were being eaten away, and then the lump extended outward. It continued to grow, then it broke through and Gonama'ee looked down and saw a little wormlike creature jump out and blood pouring from the wound. Then Gonama'ee started to black out.

**End Chapter Two**


	3. The Battle Rages and New Attackers

Disclaimer: Well, If I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Three - The Battle Rages; New Attackers

Gonama'ee awoke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. It was a beautiful day. But he gave no notice of it. He did hid morning clean up chores. And had nothing to do for the day. The Prophets ordered nothing of him and he had no army to tell what to do. So he decided to go train.

"I need to be stronger to defeat the Demon." he told himself.

Others were there at the training facility. But they gave no notice to him. He went to a room where only gold plated Elites could tred. He put his towel down on his old locker and realized he still remembered the combination. He opened it and realized no one was using it. He took this chance and placed his valuables in it.

"Hey, Arbiter. These lockers are made for the gold-plated Elites _only."_ a gold Elite called.

"Back off." Gonama'ee told him.

The gold-plated Elite was with friends and walked over to Gonama'ee.

"No."

"Do you wish to take this further? I will oblige. Let us enter this small sparring ring and if I win, I stay."

"And if you lose. I'll decide the manner of your punishment for disobedience to your ranking officers." the Gold Elite said.

"Very well."

They got into the ring and they wore their armor. It sheened in the light of the ring top. They got into a sparring position and the gold-plated Elite struck first. He ran to Gonama'ee's side and attempted to kick him. Gonama'ee put up an arm and stopped it cold. The other was surprised and so was his friends. Gonama'ee took the leg in both hands. He started to twirl around, faster and faster. He let go. The Elite went flying. He landed in a pile of dumbbells. He got up and lunged at Gonama'ee. Gonama'ee grabbed the edge of the other's armor and fell backwards and put his feet on the other's armor. When Gonama'ee landed on his back, he turned more and released his armor with his hands. Then he shoved with all his might the other out of the ring by kicking him out. It was over.

"I win."

He left the group and proceeded to a holo room. He then turned it on and began his training. He spent about three or four hours there to keep going. He then decided to put himself through one more test.

"Computer. Run through simulation program 'Demon'." he asked.

"Activating."

The room changed to a rocky landscape. Rocks and boulders smothered the land. And in front of him stood the Demon himself. The hologram started to run and shoot Gonama'ee. He dodged and brought out his dual plasma rifles. He fired at the hologram and made a few hits. The hologram brought out an energy sword and sliced at Gonama'ee. Gonama'ee got out his energy sword. They grappled and the hologram jumped back and threw the sword at Gonama'ee. It "stuck".

"Simulation terminated." a computer voice said.

"I was defeated by a hologram. The real thing will be much worse."

"Arbiter, may we speak with you?" Truth said over the COM in the room.

**In a swampy part of Halo**

"Sir! We can't hold them for much longer!" an ODST shouted.

"Keep going! We have to beat them back!" the Master Chief said.

A marine screamed as he started to feel the acid of the Aliens eat away at his skin. The Master Chief shot with everything he had and tossed a fragmentation grenade into the mess.

"Get back!" he shouted to his men.

They did and just missed being hit with a grenade. Bits and pieces of Alien were strewn about the place. Another came from behind him and attacked the Master Chief. He grabbed the Alien's tail and tossed it across the way. He then shot it in the head in midair. It fell and others were right behind it. One Alien attacked a nearby Marine and he was spat at with the Alien's acid. He let out a scream.

'They _spit_ the acid too?' he thought.

"We need to keep moving! Go on ahead and I'll cover the rear!' he said.

They quickly complied with the order. Master Chief had killed all the attackers, and found that the Flood were coming his way. He grabbed an energy sword from a nearby Elite corpse and began attacking the Flood. Just then, a large, tail-like appendage hit him smack in the chest. He went flying and into some debris from a ship. Right as he was about to blackout, he heard a hissing noise and shots being fired.

"Chief? Chief! Your blacking out, I'm losing you! Chief!" Cortana shouted.

His vision started to blur and Cortana's voice was dissipating and sounding farther off by the minute.

**On the _Truth Beckoned_**

"Arbiter, it seems as though this new species is very dangerous to our Great Journey. They need to be dealt with." Truth said as Gonama'ee walked to their side.

"ALERT! ALL UNITS ASSEMBLE IN THE DOCKING BAY AREA. REPEAT, ALL UNITS ASSEMBLE IN THE DOCKING BAY AREA!" a computer voice sounded.

"Arbiter, be off with you." Truth finished talking to Gonama'ee.

They all assembled and Gonama'ee joined with Pokun'aa and Natus'ii.

"Turaga'uu is already prepping our ship. We were just waiting for you." Pokun'aa shouted over the roar of the ship.

"Let's hurry. I'll explain the situation on the way down." Natus'ii shouted.

They got aboard and buckled down for the take-off. When they left the ship, they turned on the artificial gravity and gathered around the map room. Gonama'ee stood at the back of the room while Natus'ii and Pokun'aa told the other troops what to do. There were several hundred Grunts and Elites, waiting for war and blood.

"Elite Commandos, you'll go in first and set detonation bombs. If things get rough, give us a call." Natus'ii said.

Pokun'aa continued.

"Next, when the bombs are set and we are given the go ahead, or if things get really bad, I'll order a frontal assault and storm the place. Got it?" he asked.

"Yes sir!" they replied.

"Arbiter?" Natus'ii called.

Gonama'ee looked up at the calling of his rank.

"We'll need you to lead a special strike force of Acid Elites. They are the green ones in the back next to you. They have more powerful resistance to the acid and you'll need to keep the Queen's eye fixed on you. You'll need to draw the attention of the Queen so the Commando Elites can do their job without detection." Pokun'aa said.

"Very well." he said in a ready-to-go voice.

"Before we land, what is the the oath that the Elites hath sworn when you joined the rank of Covenant Elites?" Pokun'aa asked.

_**According to our station**_

_**All without exception**_

_**Even to our dying breath**_

_**We shall grind our enemies into dust**_

"Good. Keep that in mind. Those who would break this oath are heretics. For when you shall face these new foes you will have the urge to run and hide like Grunts. But you are not Grunts, you are Elites!" he shouted the last word.

They gave him a holler of agreement.

"Then let's go wipe a species off the face of the galaxy!" he shouted.

"Let's do it." Gonama'ee said to himself.

As they approached Gonama'ee felt the pressure of the atmosphere. They cleared it and Gonama'ee was looking out into the landing zone.

"Look at that!" an Elite said.

On the ground at about a 50-mile radius, was Hive web. There was a cave to the east. They landed in the massive Hive web. The cave was the point they needed to enter in.

"The ship where we found them is in the Hive web. That would explain that cave. That's the same entrance, but it's now covered in that web stuff." Pokun'aa said.

Gonama'ee was the first to get onto the ground. He was slowly falling underneath the webbing. He pulled out his energy sword and cut the Hive web. It easily broke through and he was free.

"Use your energy swords to cut a clearing for the main ships. The cruisers need to land to send more troops into battle if needed." Gonama'ee told the group.

They eagerly followed orders. When the clearing was made they continued while the other ships landed.

"Pokun'aa? Natus'ii? I'll need you guys to stay here in case something happens to me."

"_Let the cold consume you"_

"What?" was all that Gonama'ee could mutter before his vision blurred.

And there, in front of him, stood the Demon.

**On the other side of Halo**

The Aliens had done their job, they took care of most of the Flood, they would not last long. The Flood were no match. In the Queen's chamber she continued to lay eggs. More and more filled the room. In the corner, an Alien Drone spit cystic saliva on a clean spot. A tiny spore formed in the spit, and it grew in size when the roots expanded out. It grew and became a Hive Node. From the Hive Node, Hive Web began to grow. Satisfied, it left the room. It joined several other Aliens. They had heard a huge fight with the other species. They went to clean it up. The Aliens left a Praetorian and two Drones at the entrance. A Praetorian was the final step in a Queen's evolution, it was what linked special facehuggers and eggs. If a Hive had no Queen, a Praetorian could evolve into a Queen. They stood there, and heard a noise. Flood began to attack again. This time with more force. The three sentries quickly were killed and they sprayed their blood everywhere, but it did not hurt all, just some. The Flood ran inside and began to wreak havoc. The Queen heard the attack and looked up from her egg sack. In front of her, stood several Flood with various stolen weapons about to attack. The Queen let out a roar and Aliens stormed out of pipes and passageways in front of the Flood. They began to fight, a rogue Combat Form jumped up and attempted to attack the Queen. The Queen, however, brought up her massive tail and impaled the Flood and threw it into the middle of the fight where it was soon torn to pieces.

**On the _Truth Beckoned, _in the Prophet's Throne Room**

"What is this abomination on the ring?" the Prophet of Wisdom cried out.

The ring's lower half was almost completely covered by the Hive web.

"Let us put our faith in the Arbiter." Truth said calmly.

"What happens if those things get on the holy ship?" Wisdom asked Truth.

"Then we must leave and find shelter."

**Another part of the ship**

"Man, I don't feel so good." 865 said to the other Elite.

"Neither do I." he replied.

They grabbed their chest and they started to sweat. They were feeling terrible pain in their chests and they dropped to the ground. Suddenly, their stomachs convulsed. They screamed in pain. Their stomachs expanded outward and in a final shriek of pain, their chests were broken through. And two Chestbursters, the baby form of Aliens, appeared where the two corpses once were. They quickly cocooned and began to grow. After a while, two Warriors, the basic Transbreed of Aliens, emerged from the cocoons. Their blue armored skin gleamed under the light of the room. Then they ran out of the door to wreak havoc on the unsuspecting crew.

**Back in the Prophet's Throne Room**

"ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!" a computer voice shouted over the COM

"We must get onboard the _Aericeth_." Justice told the other Prophets.

"Honor Guards, protect us." Truth shouted.

The Honor Guards were top Elites who wore large headpieces similar to the Prophets, but smaller. They carried spears and wore glowing red armor. The Prophets floated up the ramp and two Honor Guards came behind them. The Prophets settled in and started to lift off. The Honor Guards that stayed ran to the door leading to the room to make sure nothing came through. Too late. The Honor Guards heard clicking noises. One was pulled into the shadows. The other ran to the middle of the room. The previous Honor guard landed on the ground without it's head or spine. Blood gushing everywhere. The Honor guard saw a shimmer near the door and he pulled out a plasma rifle and fired at the shimmer. He hit something and an image started to blur and become a form. It stood at 7"2' and brought a spear to it's side and extended it. The Honor guard only had a moment to react and scream as the spear was thrown at it. Not only did it impale the Honor Guard, but he was thrown against the wall and he stuck there. The Honor Guard soon died and the attacker turned visible. The humanoid held the Honor Guard's head as it pulled out a small knife and put it to the creature's throat. The humanoid creature cut off the Honor Guards head and carved off the meat and muscle. The creature polished it and put it on it's belt to add to it's collection.

The Predators would have the greatest hunt yet.

**End Chapter Three**


	4. It Gets Worse

Disclaimer: Well, If I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Four – It Gets Worse

"Demon!"

"Run! Get everyone out of here!" Master Chief told his team.

"Yes sir!" they said.

They departed and Master Chief grabbed a nearby energy sword to hold off the incoming attack. Gonama'ee had jumped off the nearby cliff side in a valley and drew his sword in an attempt to skewer Master Chief. He was met with another energy sword.

"No!" Gonama'ee exclaimed.

He backed away and the two warriors stared at each other waiting for their opponent to make the first move. Gonama'ee drew a plasma grenade, activated it and threw it. It landed right where the Master Chief used to be, but he jumped high into the air and was heading right toward him.

"I will end your destructive chaos against the Covenant, Demon!" Gonama'ee shouted.

He tossed a plasma grenade at the Master Chief but he swatted it away with the sword. Right before the grenade had a chance to stick. Master Chief got up close to Gonama'ee and was locking swords again.

'The Demon is very powerful. Even more than the stories.' Gonama'ee thought to himself.

"We don't have to do this. The prophets lied. You will die when they activate this ring." the Master Chief explained.

"What? You lie!" Gonama'ee shot back. "I will kill you and avenge of all the Covenant lives you've slaughtered!"

Gonama'ee couldn't believe it. The Prophets lied? He just couldn't. Gonama'ee broke away and stared angrily at Master Chief.

"You wish to fight? Then I will appease your hunger." the Master Chief said.

It was the Master Chief's turn to move. He put up his sword and got out an SMG and starting shooting at Gonama'ee. It struck and Gonama'ee needed to find shelter. He dove behind a rock and as soon as he did he heard no more shooting. He decided to look around the corner of the rock when he heard his shields go back online. As soon as he let his head leave the safety of the rock, he was shot at and he quickly ducked back behind.

'I've got a better idea.' he thought to himself.

He quickly turned on his camouflage and ran out into the clearing. He looked around quickly, noting that his camouflage only lasted a few more seconds. He noticed a tiny glint and shot at it as soon as his camouflage dropped.

But it was the moon's gleam bouncing off the metal on the building nearby.

"It seems you've evaded me for now, Demon. But I will find you." Gonama'ee heard a battle going on and silently cursed to himself. He soon left the vicinity to help the Covenant. But as he turned to go, a large sword impaled him down the middle.

Gonama'ee woke up to the sound of Pokun'aa's voice.

"Arbiter? What happened? You blacked out and we couldn't wake you up! You alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." he replied.

Then he made his way to the entrance.

**Swampy part of Halo**

Master Chief crawled out from under the debris that he was buried under that was attacked by Flood.

"Cortana? Where's my team? And get me some data from the Covenant files about this Arbiter." Master Chief asked.

"I'm on it." she replied in her serious tone she often took.

She suddenly gasped.

"Cortana?" Master Chief asked.

"The team was slaughtered. Apparently, the serpents alerted each other to our arrival and sent traps. Our team was ambushed." she told him.

**Other side of Halo**

At another entrance to the ship, Flood began to infiltrate the ship that held the other host's queen. A combat form carrying a battle rifle ran up to the cave mouth and felt a large object impale it. It was a bulbous and pinkish tan tail. An Alien head with a tannish color emerged. It's tentacled hands poised to skewer the unsuspecting victim. Other Flood stood with their weapons at the ready. Then several Flood Aliens emerged.

**Swampy part of Halo**

"Cortana? What are those?" Master Chief asked her as he looked at some Flood Aliens patrol by.

"Those are a new species of the serpents." Cortana replied.

"We must hurry. And grab the Index from inside the Library. One question, if 343 Guilty Spark took care of the first Halo, and all those others like 2401 Penitent Tangent, took care off the other rings, then who takes care of this ring?" Master Chief asked.

"There is a file, the name is 748 Alpha Omega. But that's all." Cortana said.

"Then let's get to the Library." Master Chief said.

**Onboard the _Aericeth_**

"What do we do? This entire ring must be infested with both Flood and those serpents, not to mention the Demon." Truth said to Justice.

"It is alright, as long as we have the Sacred Icon, the Demon cannot destroy Halo." Justice said to Truth.

"Almighty Prophets!" an Elite voice came up on the view screen of the Covenant cruiser.

"What is it?" Truth asked.

"The serpents have infiltrated _Truth Beckoned_. We need-"

The screen fizzed out.

"Now, even our station has been taken over by those things." Justice said.

"They seem to be in great danger, our Elites. But we must get to the Control Room, and activate Halo, if we wish to continue our path to the Divine Beyond." Wisdom said to the two other Prophets.

**Other side of Halo**

The Flood Aliens ordered some Warrior Aliens to gather the host bodies. Some PredAliens came in to spit acid and break apart the Flood Aliens bodies that were mutilated beyond regenisis. The others were taken inside where the PredAliens put them in a room full of Hive Web. As soon as it was complete, six Flood Aliens emerged full healed. But at that moment, Flood emerged from the hill from the entrance that was under siege. The Flood were determined to get inside. No matter what.

**Outside the crash site of the foreign ship**

"Go ahead, Arbiter. We'll wait for your signal to let the Commando Elites head inside." Natus'ii told Gonama'ee.

"Alright, you heard him! Let's go Elites!" Gonama'ee shouted.

"Yes sir!" they shouted.

**Onboard the _Truth Beckoned_**

Two lone Warriors were patrolling the Covenant Holy City _Truth Beckoned. _They had cleared the entire station of enemies and gathered the hosts in a huge pile in the middle of the station. They didn't know that they would have company. One Warrior was shot with a net and it slowly bled to death, but it broke free, and as soon as it did, it was impaled with a large spear. The other Warrior ran for a vent or shaft that it could hide in. But a shot from a plasma cannon stopped it in it's tracks. The shot had fried it's legs. It dragged itself towards some nearby Hive Web. Three heat lasers fired on the Hive Web, burning it up. Then a large Predator uncloaked itself and jumped down in front of the Warrior. It grabbed a disc from it's side and unsheathed the deadly knifes from it and spun it around it's head. It then brought it down in a clean sweep, then put it back on it's hip. The Alien's front part of it's skull fell off the bottom. Five other Predators came and uncloaked. They gathered the two skulls and ran through a corridor in search of more prey.

**In the Library**

"We're here." Cortana said as she finished teleporting Master Chief.

"Good, now to retrieve the Index." Master Chief said.

He had found a shotgun and replaced his Battle Rifle with it. It only had 24 shots in it though.

'No matter.' the Chief thought to himself.

He ran through the first corridor and fought some Flood that lingered in the halls. He mashed a Flood Combat form's head against the wall, and shot it. He got onto the big platform that slowly rode to the second platform. But, a new species of Flood met him at the entrance. It tried to skewer him with it's tail. He had to back up onto the platform and the thing followed. It was a Flood with Alien enhancements. It stood on it's hind legs and had an elongated head. It was bony, but with dark spots on it's tan body. This Flood used it's hind legs to jump high in the air. More than what Flood could normally reach in height. It jumped from the entrance to where the Master Chief stood. It lifted an arm and swatted the chief and he went flying and skidded on the ground for 10 feet. His shields hit rock bottom. He soon got up and realized that this thing could move, it was about it bite him as it ran into him. His suit started to take damage. He pulled out the shotgun and blew a whole in it's stomach. He fired another shot into it's head. It fell backwards. Master Chief reloaded his shotgun the three used slots. Three shots down.

'21 shots left.' Master Chief thought to himself.

He ran to the end of a corridor and ran to the left. But he quickly ducked back into the other corridor. He spotted several of the serpents slowly gaining on his position. He tossed a frag grenade and blew a few of the leaders of the group. They started to run at him. He then jumped at them and put away his shotgun and pulled out his two SMG's. He fired those two bullet hoses and quickly emptied them into the creatures. He backed up and reloaded the two guns. When they were about to attack him again, he heard the creatures screeching. Seven Sentinels came in and started to attack the serpents. The creatures spat their acid. And some went down. What Master Chief realized was that the heat beams did well against the hard shells of the creatures. He needed those beams. The Sentinels defeated the creatures and Master Chief came out of hiding. He shot the remaining Sentinels and claimed a Sentinel Beam.

**Inside the ship**

"Anything on your motion trackers, men?" Gonama'ee asked.

"Nothing yet, sir." one replied.

They marked their way and came up to the same donut-shaped corridor that Gonama'ee recognized from the first time he was here. He remembered exactly where they were.

"This way." Gonama'ee said to them.

They traveled down farther and found that the old entrance into the Queen's chamber was blocked by a cave in from the top of the ceiling.

"Elites, place several plasma grenades there. But don't activate them." Gonama'ee told them.

They did and he told them to get back into the donut shaped corridor. He fired a shot from his plasma rifle and the grenades exploded. The debris was cleared away and they all stepped inside. The Acid Elites stared in awe at the huge dome room.

_"So...you have returned."_ the Queen said as she heard the blast.

"Hey, Queen. I don't know about you. But those eggs seem to be blocking your view of us. How about we help you with that. Now, men!" Gonama'ee shouted.

They took out several plasma grenades and threw them all over the place.

_"No! My children! Get them, my young!" _she shrieked.

Several Warriors came out of hiding and began to attack the group. Then Gonama'ee sent the signal.

**Back on the ship**

"Sir, receiving a signal from the Arbiter." Turaga'uu said to Natus'ii.

"Good. Pokun'aa? Deploy the Commando Elites." he told him.

**Outside the entrance**

"You heard him! Go forth! And fear not pain or death!" Pokun'aa told the Commando Elites.

They donned their cloaking devices and went inside. They traveled throughout several corridors. Placing bombs as they went. They slowly made their way to Gonama'ee and the others.

**Inside the ship**

"Time to show them the power of the Covenant! Attack men!" Gonama'ee shouted.

They drew their plasma swords and began to slice the attacking serpents. Acid spilled everywhere. But when it hit them, it slid down the armor. Gonama'ee did not have the protection, though, so he had to rely on agility and his advanced shielding. They had killed all of them and not one of his team had been killed yet. The Queen sent a wave of PredAliens after the group. They didn't like to spit acid. Instead, they used their brute force to pulverize enemies. They engaged in deadly combat.

**On the ringworld in the Library**

The six Predators made their way through the corridors of a long hallway. They found several Aliens and killed each one. They found a new species to hunt as well. Some humans were in combat with them. They killed all the humans. Then, they attacked the Predators. They proved to be worthy adversaries, but weren't as good of trophies as the Aliens. They moved on. They were attacked by large flying robots that shot heat beams like their group's Blazer Predator. The group's Hydra Predator shot several kinetic energy missiles and it destroyed them all with one volley. They quickly cloaked themselves as they heard footsteps down the proceeding corridor, and hid.

**In the Library**

"How much farther, Cortana?"

"Not much, just one more level to go." she replied.

He continued on and fried some of the serpents with the Sentinel Beam. He came across some Flood and used four shots to kill four adversaries.

'17 shots left.' he thought to himself.

He stopped when he heard a low clicking sound. He pulled out his Sentinel Beam and stood completely still. Then he heard five other clicking noises. Each had their own tone and pitch. He shot at a corner, and a large humanoid dropped from the ceiling and landed on it's feet. Master Chief couldn't believe the size of the thing. It stood over a head taller than Master Chief, and it wore a large, metal mask that covered it's head. It's dreadlocks shining in the dimly lit corridors of the Library. It wore armor, and mesh netting underneath. On the front of each of the creature's mask, was an engraved T shape.

"Well, this isn't good. Cortana, what are these things?" Master Chief asked.

"There is no data on them. Sorry." Cortana replied.

"We're dead, then."

The lead Predator saw the weapons, but unlike any species that carried them, this one did not fire. Instead, it threw it down on the ground. No point in killing something defenseless. They were about to leave when some Aliens attacked. The Predators each split up and attacked separately, the Blazer Predator shot it's heat beam at a Warrior Alien, and it soon melted. The Hydra grappled with a PredAlien, it shoved it to the ground and impaled it with it's spear. It stayed there, trying to escape. The Hydra took some steps back and aimed all it's current missiles at the thing, and fired. It shocked it to the point of explosion. One Predator, held a scythe-like object and sliced a Runner Alien in half. As the acid was about to touch the Predator's skin, the "backpack" on it's back began to glow, it shot out blue beams of light and disintegrated the acid in thin air! Another Predator grappled with a Warrior Alien and continually sliced it with it's twin wristblades on both hands. But as soon as it cut through the Alien's skin, the blades began to melt. As soon as the Alien died from loss of head, the Predator grabbed the two melted blades while pressing down a button on the gauntlet and the blades were removed. Then it opened a satchel on it's belt and pulled out two new blades and inserted them into the slots. Then it released the button and the blades **shinked** back into the gauntlet. They then grabbed small hunting knifes from their boots and began collecting skulls.

"That was amazing." Master Chief said to himself. They turned their attention back towards him. But he stood there, waiting for the doom to come to him. He noticed, though, that a tail was about to skewer one of the Predators. Master Chief grabbed his Sentinel Beam and fired a shot behind one of the Predators. Shocked by this, they all set their sights on Master Chief. Six beam sights appeared on Master Chief's body. They heard a noise behind them and turned to see a scorched hide of an Alien. They turned to Master Chief and lowered their weapons.

"Leave this one. His skull shall be collected another time." the lead Predator said to his clan.

This lead Predator was special, of the many battles it survived, it earned the right to challenge the old leader to the prize of Alien acid proof armor. He beat and killed the leader, and was leader ever since. He was very well respected and known throughout Predators everywhere. It was shining black armor. That reflected under the light of the corridor.

They turned on their cloaking devices and turned into the darkness.

"Wait!" Master Chief shouted.

Too late. He gathered himself and ran to the end of the corridor. There, at the end of the tunnel, was the platform that would take him to the Index. He got on the platform. When he got up to the top. He realized the worst thing to realize at a time like this. The Index was gone.

**Onboard the _Aericeth_**

"How much farther, Honor Guard?" Truth asked the Elite driving the cruiser.

"Not very much. About 4.5 Kilometers."

They looked down on the battlefield. Several Flood and the serpents were fighting in melee combat. The Prophets realized that the Hive Web covered 75 of the ring.

"This is truly the apocalypse." Wisdom said to Justice.

"That is why we must hurry to the Control Room." Justice said.

Just then, a hissing sound was heard. And a scream shot out.

**Inside the crashed ship**

A lone Warrior dropped from the ceiling vent in the Queen's chamber, and ran to her side.

_"My Queen, intruders have been located in the upper parts of the ship."_ the Warrior said.

_"These are truly clever creatures. I will deal with these intruders. You kill the ones in the other parts of the ship."_ she told it.

_"Yes, my Queen."_ it replied.

She gave a loud roar and all the Aliens currently in her chamber stopped and ran into several vents. They scattered and left the room.

_"I'll deal with you, myself. My young will also take care of your friends."_ she told them.

'She knows?' he thought.

She began to struggle and slowly stretched the egg sack that held her in place. She broke free and pus spilled from the sack. She got up and stretched her limbs. She was as big as the room. She started to run for them. She grabbed one of the Elites and brought her up to her mouth. She opened up her mouth and her secondset of jaws bit down on the unsuspecting Elite. She tossed him aside and ran for the others

"Get out of here! I'll slow her down!" Gonama'ee told his team.

They ran to the entrance and got out. He turned to the Queen and pulled out his energy sword. She thrust her tail at Gonama'ee and he dodged. He brought the sword down on her tail, but it only cut into it. Not all the way off. He jumped back and was hit in the back with one of her hands. He flew across the room and hit a column. He broke through and hit the wall behind it. The Queen let out a shriek and started for him again. She grabbed him and tossed him again. He skidded across the ground and came to a halt In front of another column. He got up and she attempted to grab him again. He jumped up and onto her arm. He ran up and struck her headpiece. It cut a small amount off but she shook her head and he fell to the ground.

**In a phantom**

"Commandoes, report!" Natus'ii said over the COM channel.

"The charges are set, ready to deploy on your command!" one replied.

A cry shot out in the dark and a Commando Elite was skewered with a creature's tail. The others called in for help. But they soon were attacked by hundreds of the creatures. They quickly were killed.

**In the Library**

Master Chief turned to leave. He came across a gurgling sound. He was struck in the back by a large tentacled hand. He turned to shoot it and he was face to face with an unknown attacker. It looked like Flood, but this one was bigger and was blackened. It had a large, elongated head. And it had a secondary mouth that shot out at the Master Chief. He moved his head and got the Sentinel Beam out and shot it into the ground. It got back up and Master Chief tossed a frag grenade at it. He blew it to pieces and examined it.

"Cortana? Work with me here. What is this?"

"This Chief." she paused. "is another new lifeform."

**Back in the crashed ship**

_"It is hopeless. You will never win."_ she told Gonama'ee.

"I don't plan on winning. I am keeping you from killing them."

He got an idea. When he landed into the column and broke through, he felt the room shake.

'Probably a support column. If I can take out the other two, I can bury the Queen, and go help my team.' he thought to himself.

"Gonama'ee! You need to get out of there so we can set the charges! You need to get out now." Pokun'aa called out on the COM.

"What about my team?" he replied.

"Gone." Pokun'aa told him.

'No.' he thought to himself.

"Very well, I'll get out. On my way." he replied.

He turned it off and stared back at the Queen. He activated two plasma grenades and threw them both onto the support columns. He ran out of the room and fell forward as the force of the blast shoved him. The Queen let out a shriek as the ceiling came crashing down on her.

Gonama'ee smirked as he ran to the exit.

"Activate it, now!" he told Natus'ii.

**Onboard a Phantom**

"Activate the timer!" he told Turaga'uu.

"Yes, sir."

Gonama'ee heard a beeping noise in his COM.

"Alright, Gonama'ee. You've got fifteen minutes to get out. Move it!"

"Gotcha." he said as he ran.

He ran smack dab into several Aliens, and backpedaled into a room. He then shut himself off by shooting debris in front of it.

"Natus'ii! Pokun'aa! Need assistance!"

**Outside the ship**

"That's our cue! Go men!" Pokun'aa told everyone.

All the Elites and Grunts headed into the ship. The Elites got either their energy swords out or dual plasma rifles. The Grunts pulled out Needlers and plasma pistols, or Fuel Rod guns. The Hunters made their way in first. When they reached the entrance, several hundred Aliens, Flood and Warriors and PredAliens, emerged. They started to fight for their way in.

**In the Library**

"Cortana, get us out of here!" he told her.

She complied and they teleported to the top of the Sentinel Headquarters.

"Chief, look up! In the sky!"

He looked up and saw a Covenant cruiser in flames, slowly about to hit ground.

"Chief, listen to this! I intercepted it from the ship!" Cortana said.

_"How much farther, Honor Guard?"_

_"Not very much. About 4.5 Kilometers."_

_"This is truly the apocalypse."_

_"That is why we must hurry to the Control Room."_

_HIIISSSSSSSSSSS_

"That sounded like the Prophets." he said.

"It's sounds like they have the Index." Cortana concluded.

"And some trouble. We better go and get it."

Just then, a hissing sound came from behind him. His Sentinel Beam was dry. He pulled out his shotgun and fired a round. He missed. The creature toppled on top of him and he shot it's head. He pushed it off and another came behind him. He shot it's arm off, then it's chest. As the remains rolled down the roof, it was replaced with two more. He reloaded the shotgun. He fired shots and soon was almost overrun. He held them off though. But when he was done, he reached into the spare ammo pocket and found none. He didn't have any more shotgun shells. He didn't have a shotgun anymore.

He then heard more hissing and he turned and saw several dozen serpents climbing the walls.

"This is it, Cortana." he told her.

He closed his eyes. But he heard sniper fire from up above. The serpents were gone. They fell down the side of the wall. One came from behind but was shot in the head.

Master Chief was amazed at this and looked up. He saw a Pelican overhead and in it, were Marines. But something else was there. Five of them did not look like normal Marines. They wore MJOLNIR armor. The five jumped down and landed on their feet. One came up to Master Chief and brought his index and middle fingers together and made a U shape on his helmet. It was a sign of a smile.

"Spartan 1-1-7? Of the Spartan II program?" he asked.

"Yes."

"I'm Spartan 3-0-4. I'm the leader in the Spartan III program. Dr. Halsey sends her regards."

**End Chapter Four**


	5. New Allies

Disclaimer: Well, If I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. I do, however own some of the Spartan's numbers unless they actually show up in later games. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Five – New Allies

'Dr. Halsey?' he thought.

Dr. Halsey was one of the first people that introduced him to the Spartan Program and the others. Way before this all happened, on Reach, he was made into a Spartan. She, along with Dej'a and Chief Mendez, taught him and others everything he ever learned. But then, the Covenant found Reach, and they destroyed it. Master Chief thought that Dr. Halsey, along with the others, were killed. It was true, he found Linda after the first Halo was destroyed, but he realized that Reach's Spartans were alive. He went back and found them all, alive. But, Dr. Halsey mysteriously went missing, and she took Kelly, Spartan 078. She was one of Master Chief's closest friends. Right as the Chief left to fight the Covenant when he graduated, he had heard that they were working on another Spartan team. The Spartan III's.

"Master Chief, come with us. Dr. Halsey wishes to speak with you." Spartan 304 said.

The Pelican dropped lower and Master Chief hopped in. They flew over parts of a city, and Master Chief saw that it was overrun with the serpents. Flood were constantly fighting the things.

"It seems that the Flood have competition." Master Chief said to himself.

They flew to a deserted part of Halo. It was in a dense forest that Master Chief saw that there was a clearing, and they landed.

"Follow us, Master Chief." 304 said.

They walked into a compound with several men guarding the gate. As they passed, Master Chief kept hearing the guards say stuff like, "it's the famous Spartan, the one who single-handedly took out the other rings!"

They got to an elevator and got inside. Slowly, they made their way down into the darkness.

"Turn on your lights." 304 said.

They did as told and the elevator came to a halt. They proceeded out through a small cave corridor. Then they came up to a metal door. Instead of knocking, they whistled a six note code.

_Ollie Ollie Oxen Free_

Master Chief recognized it. It meant that the coast was clear and everyone could come out of hiding. Apparently, Dr. Halsey must have taught them _everything_ he knows. The door slid open and they came into a brightly lit room that looked like a doctor's operating table room. They turned off their lights and made their way to a locker room. There, they settled in chairs that were arranged their. The seats had numbers, corresponding with the Spartan's numbers, Master Chief sat in the front with 304 and another, 317. As soon as they all sat down, The door opposite of where they came in opened and a slender, black-haired woman in a doctor's uniform stepped in.

'Dr. Halsey.' he thought.

Unlike the Spartans, she aged normally, and now had slight wrinkles in her features with silver hair lining her forehead.

"Greetings, Spartans. It seems we have finally found Spartan 117. You may call him John. That was his original name. John?" she asked.

He looked up.

"Good to see you again, Dr. Halsey." he responded.

"Likewise. Could you stand up for a minute?" she asked.

He did as told. She then introduced him as John, Spartan 117, of the Spartan II program. She then went on explaining everything about how his life was. And as she did this, he looked at the new brothers and sisters in arms. Their MJOLNIR armor was more complex, he realized. They probably could take a lot more punishment than he ever could.

"All right, I want each of you to go to the Training room. I'll explain more there." she finished.

"Master Chief, come with me." she called to him.

He followed her through a corridor and as they slowly walked she spoke to him.

"So, how is life? I hope it's going well. Your not dead." she chuckled a little at the dry humor. However, he wasn't.

Then her laughter quickly subsided and she began to talk again.

"I can't believe that that suit could take so much damage, you have survived where everyone else couldn't help you? Did you not go insane? The fact that you most of the time were alone. Without help or guidance. How's Cortana?" she asked.

"She's fine." he said.

"Cortana needs to be put into the mainframe of our computer, we need to download all she has come to see. Please, come with me."

She led him to the room and he uploaded her.

"How are you feeling Cortana?" she asked.

"I've been good, keeping this guy out of trouble, destroying ringworlds, the usual."

"Good to hear it. Master Chief, I think you might want to come with me, an old friend is waiting for you." Dr. Halsey said.

They walked and as they entered a room, Master Chief couldn't believe his eyes. There was a person wearing MJOLNIR armor, on the left part of the chestpeice, were the numbers 078.

"Kelly." Master Chief said.

**In the forest**

The Predators were hard at work chasing several Aliens through the forest. A Hunter shot the last straggler and they collected the skulls. They then saw a green dot in their thermal vision heading their way. It was unidentifiable. The Predators jumped into the trees and waited for their prey to come by. They then saw what looked to be an Alien, but with bluish-black armor. Then it stopped and looked into the trees. Was it possible that this creature could see them? Even with their cloaking devices on?

The creature then looked down and lowered it's body to the ground, it was preparing to jump. The Predators couldn't take chances, and aimed at the creature, it jumped up high and then disappeared. The Predators were shocked. It had cloaking abilities? If the Aliens had this technology, then this get very interesting, very fast. It disappeared from the tracker. A Predator let out a howl as an Alien tail ripped through it's insides, the top part of the Predator from the torso up, fell to the left, while the bottom part of it fell to the right, phosphoric green blood shot everywhere. The others looked hard and long, and couldn't find it. The lead Predator, jumped down and closed it's eyes.

"Don't move." it told them.

They followed orders and perfectly stood in the trees, waiting for another strike. The lead Predator listened for anything that might be unfit in this region. He heard a crack behind him and the wind **whooshed** behind him. He grabbed his spear and extended it. He then thrust it behind him under one arm. He heard a screech and a shriek as the new Alien "shimmered" back into visibility. It fell to the ground and acid sprayed onto the lead Predator. But, because of it's special armor, the Alien blood slid off. They collected the skull of this new creature.

This was turning out to be the greatest hunt they could hope for.

**Outside of the crashed ship**

Several Hunters shot their fuel rod cannons and destroyed a lot of the Aliens emerging from the entrance. Small facehuggers came and grappled themselves onto Grunt's and Elite's faces.

"Go! We must assist the Arbiter!" Natus'ii shouted to his troops.

They fought and fought. Several creatures were killed, but then, as the wave ended, six Ravagers stepped out of the entrance. A Hunter stood defiantly in it's way. The Ravager lifted a clawed hand and the Hunter fired. It did nothing. The Ravager sliced through the Hunter's armor and swiped it all the way through from left to right. The Hunter gave a gasp and stood there while everyone looked on. The Hunter split in two and fell to the ground. The Covenant then gave it everything they got and threw plasma grenades at the Ravagers.

"Arbiter, where are you?" Pokun'aa asked to himself.

**Inside the crashed ship**

Gonama'ee let out a yell as he sliced the last Warrior that was in his path. He then got into the same dome room as before. Where he got attacked by that Covenant Alien. Then he heard a noise.

'Damn.' he thought.

He listened in for any sounds. He then turned around and got smacked in the chest by a bony arm. He flew into the wall and dropped his energy sword. But before we was able to move, two bony arms pinned his own. His shields broke through instantly, and they wouldn't go back up because of the arms.

"Hello, Arbiter. Miss me?" it asked.

"No, not really." he said sarcastically.

"Well, it seems as though you've come back to die. Or become one of us, which one?" it asked.

"Go to hell." Gonama'ee shot back.

"That's a shame, it seems as though you need to be one of us to see our most valuable ways." it said.

As it said this, hundreds more appeared out of the shadows. Gonama'ee looked in horror as to how many Covenant have become one of them.

"You bastard." Gonama'ee said into it's face.

"Yes, I know, never had one."

A lone Covenant Alien came behind the lead one holding Gonama'ee and held a facehugger in it's hands.

"Don't worry, it won't hurt yet." it said.

Gonama'ee struggled against the thing's grasp. He couldn't move! He needed a miracle at this point. A Covenant Alien felt like Gonama'ee needed to suffer or something because it shot some acid on his right arm. It began to melt away.

"Let me help you with that." the Covenant Alien began to pull the acid struck arm and then dislodged it.

Gonama'ee yelled in great pain and the Alien pulled it and bone cracking could be heard. Then, it broke and the arm hung limp at Gonama'ee's side. Then the leader ripped it off and chunked it into the opposite side of the room. Gonama'ee was in serious pain and he was angry as hell. He began to struggle but the Covenant Alien put his free arm on Gonama'ee's neck. He was about to black out when the creature let out a roar of pain as it's top half fell to one side. Gonama'ee looked at the others and they were on fire from three heat beams. The facehugger leapt at Gonama'ee and was hit with a shot from the hole up top. It fell to the ground scorched and burned. Then, the other Aliens were suddenly being chopped into pieces in mid air. Gonama'ee saw bits and pieces being severed and torn from Alien bodies. Then, after they were all killed. Five large Predators uncloaked themselves as they collected more trophies.

Gonama'ee watched in amazement as they collected the trophies. Never has he seen anything as these creatures. Then, after they were done, one Predator turned to Gonama'ee. It extended it's wrist blades on one of it's arms and it lifted them up about to kill Gonama'ee. The leader quickly put a hand on the others arm.

"Do not strike defenseless creatures. Rule Number One of the Honor Code of the Predators." the leader said.

Gonama'ee listened to the growls and low rumble in the creature's speech as he was just spared by these bloodthirsty creatures. Holding onto the top part of his shoulder, which was still bleeding, he managed a "thanks" as he looked at them. They looked back and the leader pressed a few buttons on it's wrist computer. Then Gonama'ee heard his voice being played back in a low, garbled tone.

_**"Thanks"**_

Then they left.

"Arbiter, Arbiter!" Pokun'aa shouted from the hole up top. He jumped down and Gonama'ee looked at him.

"Crap! You've lost a lot of blood."

Gonama'ee looked back at the Predators but found that they were gone. He then began to black out into nothing.

**Inside the bunker**

"Kelly." Master Chief repeated.

"It's been a long time, John." she called back.

Kelly then removed the plugs from her helmet and slowly removed her helmet. Master Chief looked in shock.

"You haven't aged a day. And your armor." he said to her in awe.

"I've gotten it upgraded." she told him.

"Master Chief, tell me, how did you survive? After I heard that the other Halo rings were being destroyed, Marines said it was Spartan." Dr. Halsey asked.

"I'll answer that later. Tell me, Dr. Halsey, why did you take Kelly?" he asked.

She then sat down. She twiddled her thumbs and then looked at Master Chief.

"Kelly, will you please excuse us?" she asked.

"Yes ma'am." she responded, then left the room.

Dr. Halsey then looked back at Master Chief.

"Well, after I had heard most of my Spartans had died after the destruction of the 1st Halo, I thought there would be no hope for my Spartans. You were the only one left, and I thought you too would eventually be caught unguarded and killed in battle." she said.

"But, if you remember, most of my Spartans died because of reasons I couldn't control. Hardly any died in battle. It was in space that some Spartans died, it was their decision on Reach to stay behind and make sure the bomb took the Covenant on Côte d' Azur. They didn't die in battle. But on their own accord." he responded.

"Well, I took Kelly and kept her in cryostasis until the Spartan III's were ready to be let out onto the battlefield with an actual Spartan veteran. With Kelly, they could be the best just as good as the original Spartans were. Then we heard you were alive. I was so overjoyed. Not to mention the fact that you took out 6 Halo rings by yourself. Now that we have you, we can destroy the last Halo, then end the Covenant's evil ways by destroying what will be left of their fleet."

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"The serpents, they seem to help us in their own way by killing the Covenant. The less of the Covenant, the easier it will be to wipe them out. As well as the Flood." she told him.

"That is why we need you, John. We need you to lead us and help us destroy the Covenant and this last ring." Kelly said as she came back in.

Master Chief wanted the Covenant to pay for their crimes. He wanted them to suffer. But he didn't have time. He needed the Index so no Covenant could activate the ring. But, he needed soldiers, and he had Spartans.

"Very well, I will."

"Good, now we'll need you to be introduced to the team and need to get your suit upgraded." Dr. Halsey told him.

"Upgraded?" he said.

**In what remains of _Truth Beckoned_**

Gonama'ee lay in a hospital bed. He awoke with shock as to how he got there, and why his right arm hurt so bad.

'Wait, right arm?' he thought.

He felt his shoulder and then his arm. He looked down and found that he had a right arm.

"You like it?" Pokun'aa asked.

Gonama'ee looked up in startlement.

"Yeah, but how?"

"We had some medical Elites on some of the Phantoms. After you blacked out, I, along with Natus'ii, issued a global telegram to evacuate of the ring and come back to the _Truth Beckoned_. Only a few thousand are left."

"And what of the Prophets?"

"They are dead." Natus'ii chimed in as he walked into the room.

"Dead? Not by the Demon."

"No, it was the serpents." he said in a sad tone.

"So now we have no leaders to guide us. Last I remember, though, the Prophets crashed into the ground with the Index in tow in the _Aericeth_." Turaga'uu said as he walked in.

"So what do we do?" Gonama'ee asked.

"Pokun'aa and I are the only gold Elites left. We will lead the troops. You will need to retrieve the Index. Of course, you won't go in empty handed and alone. Our troops will assist you."

"What about my arm? How did you fix it? It was torn off and chunked in the fires of the explosion."

"The ship exploded, so you weren't going to get your arm back. So, we made you a new one." Pokun'aa said.

"It's made of metal and of the alloy used for the acid proof armor. If you'll notice in the closet, your entire armor was upgraded and you no longer need to fear the acid. Of course, severe exposure and long amounts of time with acid on the suit, will fry the circuits." Natus'ii told him.

"Of course." Gonama'ee added.

**Wreckage of the Alien's ship**

The lead Predator had just finished checking the site.

"These creatures aren't as defenseless as I thought." he told his team.

"We must continue the Hunt and ensure none escape this world. Onward warriors!" he shouted.

They continued on past the wreckage when they came across another ship in ruins.

"Looks like one of those creature's ships. Let's check it out."

They past several dead Elites and Grunts. A few Hunters and Jackals. Then they found a small metal T shaped object on the ground. It had a green fluorescent light extending from the top to the bottom.

"What is it?" one Predator asked.

"It looks to be of some importance to the culture, best not disturb it." the leader said.

As they continued on, one Predator walked slower until it stopped without the others knowing, it turned back and grabbed the object, and put it in it's belt.

**End Chapter Five**


	6. Thieves and Heretics

Disclaimer: Well, If I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. I do, however own some of the Spartan's numbers unless they actually show up in later games. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Six – Thieves and Heretics

**Crash site of the foreign ship**

A lone Alien pushed it's way out from the wreckage of their ship. It was a Warrior. It looked up into the sky and started running towards the Flood's home base.

**Back in the Bunker**

"Alright Master Chief." Dr. Halsey said.

"This is Brian, Spartan 3-0-4. He is the leader and knows how to handle things well." she said pointing to him.

"Wow, Spartan 1-1-7. It seems as though we have a legend to lead us now." he said to Master Chief.

"Thanks." he replied.

"And this is Jack, Spartan 3-0-9. Best sniper you could find anywhere." she said.

"This one here is Harry, Spartan 3-0-7. He may look suitable for front line work, but he can hack into a system's mainframe as fast as an A.I. can if it's necessary."

"And this is Lisa, Spartan 3-0-8. She is a strategist. She and Brian like to come up with plans to promote an effective tactic on the battlefield."

"The one back in the back likes to work alone when one can. His name is Lance, Spartan 3-1-0. He joins the team on the battlefield, but when reconnaissance is needed, he goes in alone. "

"And of course, there is Kelly. She is the fastest among the group as you know. She has gotten a lot faster since then. Records show she can run about ten times faster than she did when she was with you."

After she had gone through the entire team, she then told them to get ready to go and retrieve the Index.

"Master Chief, will you come with me?" Dr. Halsey asked.

He followed her into an operating room and she asked him to lay on the table in the middle of the room. He laid there, staring up at the ceiling. She then typed something on the computer next to her and Master Chief felt himself being lifted up. He was now hovering over the table, and it was glowing blue. He then saw a beam of light streak across the armor and his image came up on the screen. He then saw several mechanical arms surround him and attached themselves to his armor. He began to panic as he saw his shields go down.

"Don't worry." she told him instinctively.

He relaxed and then a large beam of light was at the top of his head and slowly scanned down. The light eclipsed the entire body of armor and it got down to his feet. It then sped up as it came back up to the top. Back and forth it went, going faster and faster. Until he was shrouded in the light of the beam. He armor began to shift. Parts became looser, and his helmet felt like it would fall off. Then it quickly became tight again, as a second skin once more. But this time, it was more adapted. He felt something pierce his neck in the back and he felt a coldness shove itself into his mind.

"Cortana." he said.

"Miss me?" she asked.

Then the beam began to slow down. It stopped and he was put back onto the table softly.

"You'll have to get used to the armor. It's a lot heavier than what your used to." Dr. Halsey cut in.

He realized she was right when he tried to sit up. He couldn't. He shifted and then put his arms down on the table. He pushed himself up and sat up. He huffed and then looked at Dr. Halsey.

"I need to warm up in this suit." he told her.

"Then come to the training room." she responded.

He followed her and stepped through the metal door into darkness.

"Don't you wish to turn on your shoulder lamp?" Cortana asked.

"I need to get used to my surroundings, you know that." he told her.

"Now starting the program." Dr. Halsey said into a COM from a room that overlooked the room Master Chief was in.

Master Chief let out a sigh and then, he heard movement all around.

"All of you pay attention to this." Dr. Halsey said.

They looked on with wonder at what this Spartan veteran was capable of.

Master Chief looked around and saw nothing yet. His eyes were still getting adjusted to the dark. He then heard something behind him and he turned and punched the hologram of an Elite and it fell to the ground. He then looked around for a weapon and found an assault rifle. Then he shot a hologram and it fell to the ground. Several shots were heard and several holograms were on the ground. Then Master Chief was blinded by several lights that came on at the same time. Master Chief looked around and saw tons of Elites surrounding him. He was attacked but he jumped back and attacked back. He shot all of them once and jumped to the top of a nearby stack of crates. He then tossed a frag and blew the holograms to bits.

"Program terminated." Dr. Halsey said over the COM.

All the lights went on and the newer Spartans looked on in awe. They saw what was so legendary about this Spartan. It was _he_ who survived, _he_ destroyed almost all the Halo rings, _he_ lived to tell the tale of the Spartans. And they looked to him now as their leader.

"Well, is he what you expected?" she asked them.

"Even more." Brian said in awe.

**On the _Truth Beckoned_**

"Here me, my brothers! We must go back to the crash site of the_ Aericeth_ and retrieve the Sacred Icon." Pokun'aa said to the gathered crowd.

"Why should we listen to you?" A lone Blue Elite said to Pokun'aa.

Everyone then quieted down to listen to this apparent uprising. This Elite was going against it's oath it had sworn to uphold.

"What if the Prophets were false? What if they lied to us? I say they are false. All they did was control us. And now that they are dead, we are free." he shouted.

Some roared in agreement.

"Hold your tongue! Do you not know the crime for which you are committing! You are committing heresy against all that we live by! What is your name?" Natus'ii said to the Elite.

"I am Hunad'ee. Listen, we are free from being slaves to those Prophets. They did nothing but lead us down the path to destruction. We have become a weak race ever since we started listening to them. I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm leaving and going to find the Sacred Icon on my own." he shouted.

Some others were nodding their heads at each other. The Elite heretic was walking to the docking bay area for the Phantoms. Others, but not all, followed behind him.

"Stop!" Pokun'aa shouted.

They got into a Phantom and took off towards the ring.

**Later**

"Well, how did it go?" Gonama'ee asked Natus'ii.

"Some of the Elites, Jackals, and Grunts walked out on us. Damn Heretics."

"What shall we do, Pokun'aa?" Gonama'ee asked.

"I don't know, we'll have to wait."

"But, if they retrieve the Sacred Icon, they will probably keep it for themselves and not fulfill the Covenant's destiny and the path to the Divine Beyond." Gonama'ee said to Pokun'aa.

"Then we should head to the crash site and find it before they do." Natus'ii said to Gonama'ee.

"Good idea. Natus'ii, you'll need to stay here and send troops in case we run into trouble." Gonama'ee told him.

"Agreed." he responded.

**On the other side of Halo**

The lone Warrior stood outside of the Sentinel Headquarters. It would get revenge for the loss of the Hive. It spotted two Combat forms holding some guns and it charged at them. They fired at it and it jumped into the air and landed on one. The Warrior ripped the one it landed on to pieces, then skewered the other with it's tail and chomped on it a few times with it's second jaw. It moved inside and continued on through the corridors of the place. It heard movement and jumped and attached itself to the ceiling. A lone Combat form walked through the hallway, patrolling. Unaware of the creature about to pounce on it. In a flash, when it was right under it, the Warrior pulled it into the shadows and sliced it with it's claws and mutilated it. Then it dropped the dead Combat form and dropped from the ceiling.

Moving slowly, it didn't notice that the Combat Form got back on it's feet and tackled the Warrior. The Warrior collapsed on the ground and turned so it was facing the attacker. It then opened it's mouth and spat acid all over the Combat Form. It instantly let go and ran around blind until it started to disintegrate into nothing. The Warrior then moved on into the rest of the facility.

**In the forest**

The leader was getting restless. Exactly how many had been created? It was barely 3 days, and already the Aliens were consuming this world. He was getting tired. They had already lost one of his clan. He needed to not make that mistake again. He then arrived at the crash site of the Alien's ship.

"No!" he shouted in his tongue.

"The armored species that inhabited the ring before we hunted the kainde amehda on this ring has destroyed our trophies. They will pay."

Then they heard a ship approaching. They activated their cloaking devices and hid in the shadows. It was the species that had ruined the hunt.

"Perfect." the leader said.

**Onboard the approaching Phantom**

"We will be the ones to replace the Prophets." Hunad'ee said to himself.

They landed on the surface and dropped down. They pulled out their energy swords and began searching the wreckage.

The Predators looked at one another and began to plan. The leader pointed one Predator to one side and another to the other side. They were going to flank them. The leader first got to the top of a pillar and looked down on the unsuspecting victims. He then told the Blazer Predator to ready it's heat beams and the Hydra Predator to aim every missile it had on each one. He then told his Vanguard, the plasma scythe carrier, to attack the one in front. He sliced the lead one in half and backed off as the Blazer and Hydra let loose. The Covenant never had a chance to react as the leader threw it's disc into the mix. He cut a few down and saw a leader of the group. He then extended his spear and let it fly.

Hunad'ee never saw it coming, he was lifted up and attached to a wall. He then saw the spear appear from nowhere and began to feel cold.

"Our leader is dead! Run away!" A Grunt said out loud.

"No! We face our opponents!" An Elite said.

The Predator leader switched to his net launcher, and shot it at the Elite that had spoken. The Elite was trapped inside, and it began to cut into his skin, deeper and deeper, until he slowly died. Then the Predators uncloaked themselves and attacked.

**In the bunker**

"Alright, let's go and get the Index." Master Chief told his Spartans.

"First, do you have any Shotgun ammo?" he asked a nearby marine.

"Yes sir." he responded.

He got into a room and pulled out a full box of shotgun shells. Master Chief filled the shotgun full.

They all got into a Pelican and a marine took the controls.

"John, we'll stay right here, the Marines and I will hold down the fort." Dr. Halsey told him.

He nodded and told the Marine pilot to go. They slowly lifted off and were going to the crash site. Then they saw the strangest thing.

"Smoke?" Master Chief asked himself.

"What happened here?" Jack asked Master Chief.

They landed and looked at the place, Covenant bodies littered the ground, some scorched, others cut in several places.

"A battle. But one thing is very wrong here." Master Chief said.

"What?" Brian asked.

"All of the Covenant's spinal cords and skulls are missing." he told him.

"Was it the new species? Those serpents." Jack asked.

"It was another. In the Library, I met these creatures that were attacked by the serpents. They were very skilled and very lethal. They took out about 20 or so by themselves. Then, after they killed them, they took the serpents skulls and spinal cords."

"What were they doing in the Library?" Brian asked.

"They seemed to be hunters. Very smart hunters. But-" Master Chief stopped mid sentence.

"What is it Master Chief?" Jack asked.

Master Chief then remembered something, they were coming _from_ the platform that Master Chief was going to.

'It's possible they could have taken it. We need to search this place all over.' he told himself.

'If they did, then we'll have a serious problem.' he thought.

"We need to search this place from top to bottom. We will need to find the Index, if it is not here, then I think I know who has it." he told them.

"Who?" Brian asked.

"The hunters." he said slowly.

They began to search frantically. They searched for several minutes, turning over every piece of ship. They found nothing.

"Then we must find the hunters, and get the Index back." he told his team.

"Master Chief, we've found some of the creature's tracks." Brian said.

"Then let's go follow them." Master Chief said.

**2 hours later, onboard another approaching Phantom**

"What is that smoke, Arbiter?" a blue Elite asked.

"Trouble for us, maybe." he responded.

They landed and saw the Heretics, but without their heads or spinal cords. They started to search the wreckage for survivors. Gonama'ee looked around and noticed several pieces were turned upside down. He noticed that the dried blood was facing the ground, which meant that someone else was here before, already searched, and left.

"Someone's been here before." he told them.

"But who, Arbiter?" Pokun'aa asked.

"I think it was the humans. It could have been the serpents, but your guess is as good as mine."

'Or those humanoid species that spared me.' he thought to himself.

They found nothing.

"Then we must find the humans, and recover the Sacred Icon." he told them.

"Sir, I've found tracks imprinted in the cement. They are not human."

"Maybe I was wrong, let's follow them and see where they lead." Gonama'ee said.

Then they moved out.

**In a desert**

"We need to report to our leaders." the lead Predator said as they walked into their ship.

They walked inside and removed some of their armor. The Predator who picked up the Index walked to it's quarters and shut the door. It unbuckled it's belt and hung it up on a hangar. It removed the Index and placed it on a table under a lamp and began examining it. Then, it opened it's wrist computer and placed the Index on it. It scanned it and a hologram of the Index appeared. The Predator placed the Index back on the table and pressed a few more buttons on it's wrist computer. Predator writing was scrolling across the hologram screen. The Predator stared at it intently.

"What are you doing in here, brother?" the leader said, coming in.

The other Predator quickly put it's arm behind it's back.

"Nothing, leader."

"Well, we're about to display the trophies in the trophy room, you do not wish to join?"

"No."

"Very well." he said.

Then he left.

Then the Predator went back to work.

**On the other side of Halo**

The Warrior turned a corner, and quickly turned back and waited for an opportune moment. Suddenly, it heard the Combat forms getting killed. It put it's head around the corner, and the Flood were dead on the ground, blood everywhere. Then, in the middle of the dead, a Covenant Alien turned off it's camouflage. The Warrior ran to it's comrade and then, several more appeared out of the shadows. Now that they had a small group, they were ready to attack. They continued, ever closer to their goal.

They got to a large passageway and turned into a room full of Flood. The Flood all turned and pointed all their weapons at the Aliens. The Aliens backed up and went to opposite sides of the entrance. One unlucky Covenant Alien was struck down by the weapon's fire. They then charged into the room and engaged the Flood. They began to quickly get killed, but two PredAliens dropped from corridors in the ceiling and attacked the Flood. In the end, the Flood were all killed and only a PredAlien, the Warrior, and three Covenant Aliens lived. They continued on.

**In the bunker**

"Dr. Halsey, ma'am, we've got some signals in the forest." a marine said.

She walked outside to the lookout in the top of the bunker.

"Friendly, or not?" she asked.

"I don't know, it showed up for a brief second then disappeared off the radar." he responded.

"Keep an eye out for anything." she told him.

The forest then started to move when the wind picked up. Dr. Halsey felt cold and couldn't shake the feeling that this entire place was being watched. It felt just like when she was in cryostasis when she left Reach. She had her Spartans, but she needed others. The Spartans only filled the emptiness slightly.

"Are you OK ma'am?" the marine asked.

"Yes, just a little dizzy." she said.

She left back inside. A moment later, when the door was shut, the marine was grabbed by the throat by a bony hand and a set of jaws attacked him.

**In a grassland region of Halo**

"Wait." Master Chief said to his team.

They stopped in their tracks. They stood there and silently told Kelly to go check up ahead on top of the hill they were about to pass over. She slowly crept up the way and fell to the ground so only her helmet was visible. She looked around and saw nothing. She then asked for a sniper that one of the Spartans carried. She looked through it at 10x scope and didn't see anything. She gave it back and got up on top of the hill. She began to creep down the hill. Master Chief was getting impatient and asked her what 's taking so long.

"It's very difficult to concentrate when someone is talking." she responded.

Master Chief silenced himself and then he heard a gasp and a hit to something metal. Kelly came flying over the hill and landed on her back with a large **thud**.

"What happened?" Master Chief asked quickly.

"I don't know." she responded. She was out of breath.

But then, Master Chief's question was answered. A figure uncloaked itself and it stood on the hill. It was a Covenant Alien.

"Humans!" it said to itself.

"What is that thing?" one Spartan asked.

"It's going to be dead!" another responded.

A Spartan jumped up and pulled out an assault rifle and shot at the creature. The shots bounced of the armor, and when the clip was out, the creature charged at the Spartan that shot it. It rammed into the Spartan and he flew into a nearby rock. Master Chief jumped up and pulled out his SMG's. He began to fire, but when it wasn't doing anything, he gave up and backed away when the creature tried to swipe at him. The other Spartans got up and readied their weapons.

"Fire!" Brian shouted.

The ammo from the SMG's and Assault Rifles bounced off. But the Battle Rifle and the Shotgun proved useful. It died in 6 shots of the Shotgun, and took 12 bullets of the Battle Rifle.

"Are you OK, Kelly?" he asked.

She dusted herself off.

"Just a little shaken, but I'll be fine." she told him.

Master Chief looked around, wondering if there was more.

"Do we have a team Sniper?" Master Chief asked.

"Jack." Brian told him.

"Jack, come here."

Jack ran up to him.

"I'll need to you do what Kelly was doing, but look for shimmers of bent light. Those are the creatures that are cloaked."

Jack nodded and silently took position on top of the hill. He looked around as the others sat silently on their stomachs, waiting for something to happen. Jack looked and noticed a shimmer, he shot at what looked to be the top, a Covenant Alien dropped dead to the ground. His scope then got blurry. He tried to fix it but it wouldn't go away. He lowered the sniper.

"What's wrong?" Brian asked.

"It's the sniper, it got real blurry. Couldn't see." he said as he returned to position.

'Why would it go blurry?' Master Chief then asked himself.

Then it hit him. He grabbed his Shotgun, and the next thing Jack knew, he heard a shotgun shot and a Covenant Alien dropped on top of him. Then, as if it sent a signal, about five more Covenant Aliens appeared on the other side of the hill. Master Chief got up and ran into the middle of them and shot a few shotgun shots and killed one with a headshot. A nearby Alien was about to hit him in the back, but Jack shot it in the head with the Sniper. The other Spartans opened fired and they quickly killed the two others. A Spartan jumped up and ran into the battle and was swiped out of the way and hit the ground. The remaining Alien jumped on him and the Spartan began to shoot at the thing wildly.

Master Chief ran up to it and shot it's head. Guts splattered against the rock as the thing released it's grip and fell to the ground.

"That was close." Master Chief told himself.

**On a cliff top overlooking the grasslands**

"At least the humans are clearing the way." Gonama'ee told Pokun'aa as they looked on to the battle.

Gonama'ee saw the Demon jump up and run into the middle of the group of attacking Aliens.

"We should keep an eye on the Demon. Maybe he has a weakness we can exploit." Gonama'ee said to Pokun'aa.

"How's it coming?" Natus'ii said over the intercom of their helmets.

"Good, so far." Gonama'ee responded.

"Arbiter, look at that!" Pokun'aa said to him quickly.

The scene played out. One of the Demon's friends jumped in and immediately got attacked. Then the Demon acted immediately on this.

"We could use this." Pokun'aa said.

"The Demon cares a lot for his men. When one is in danger, he acts on it and tries to save him. If we can capture one, hold it hostage, we can use his friend as a bargaining tool for the Sacred Icon." Gonama'ee told him.

They got up and turned on their cloaking devices again as the humans continued on.

**On the other side of Halo**

The small group met a captured Praetorian and freed it. They also found a half dead Warrior. A Drone was in a nearby cell. The Aliens broke it out and the Drone spat out Hive Web. All the Aliens rested on the Hive Web and the injured Warrior regained it's health. So did the others. When they were all done, they moved further in.

A Combat Form walked out from behind a statue of the room that the Aliens had occupied moments before. It let out a cry. Others joined inside the room and they chased after the intruders.

**End Chapter Six**


	7. Confrontation

isclaimer: Well, if I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. I do, however own some of the Spartan's numbers unless they actually show up in later games. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Seven – Confrontation

**In the bunker**

"Jackson? Jackson do you hear me?" Dr. Halsey said over the COM.

"Anyone, call in, check in." she asked.

"B. Hert, reporting in."

"K. Uziel, reporting."

"J. Garen, reporting for duty."

"G. Briggs, reporting."

"Anyone else?" she asked.

No one.

'We are missing some Marines.' she thought to herself.

"Everyone, come to the Mission Briefing Room."

"Alright, you heard her Marines! Move out!" Garen told them.

Slowly, each one of them came in and waited for the others until they were all in.

"All right, we are missing some Marines; there are at least five Marines out there that haven't reported in. I want you all to go and check on the front gate." She told them all.

"Yes ma'am," they replied.

When they left, she slowly turned to a drawer and opened it. She pulled out a pistol and loaded it.

**At the Predator ship**

The Predator had learned a lot from the Index, it put it back in it's pouch and leaned it's head back in it's chair. Exhausted from everything that had been happening so far.

Suddenly, an alarm went off and the leader burst through the door.

"Brother! Company!" he shouted.

The Predator who was working on the Index put it away as the leader left and gathered it's armor and weapons.

The remaining Predators gathered at the door to the outside and they waited for the briefing from their leader.

"Scans have picked up some kainde amehda movement. PredGuns have already been set up prior to this, seven in fact. Stalker, we'll need you to stay on the ship and guard it."

The Stalker nodded and sat at the computer that monitored the perimeter of the ship.

"Two of the PredGuns have been destroyed. The others aren't doing so well. Large group, we're going to attack as soon as the last PredGun falls."

They other Predators waited with anticipation.

"How are we doing Stalker?" the leader asked.

"Number 3 and 4 were destroyed. Now 5."

"Get ready." He said to them.

"Number 6 is gone."

"Number 7! Go!" he said.

"Go!" the leader shouted.

They ran out with their cloaking devices on as the ramp and door opened. They ran out, but found no Aliens. They looked around still cloaked.

"Something is not right." The leader spoke.

They uncloaked and looked around the perimeter. Not moving. Suddenly, they heard a noise, then several Aliens came from all directions. They were trapped!

The Blazer lit up the front lines as the Hydra attacked the back. The leader speared about two or three at the same time, and extended it's wrist blades. It also pressed a few buttons when the wave had died and they had a few moments of quiet. A new slot opened up and he put two needles in the two open slots. An Alien ran up to him and the leader shot the two barbs and they shot through the Alien like butter. It quickly died. Three Ravagers came up onto the hill, and the Predators aimed everything they had. The heat beams melted the armor a little, and the kinetic energy missiles shocked them, but did not stop them.

A Ravager fell from a spear attack from the Predator who had the Index. Then it was hit in the chest by a Ravager's blade, but it cut horizontally, and it was father away, so it only cut the armor off and a few layers of skin. Luckily. The Leader pulled out it's disc and threw it at the Ravager's head and it hit the top, breaking away the armor of it's head. The leader threw it's spear and it impaled the second Ravager's face. One left. The last one attempted to decapitate the Hydra Predator but it rolled out of the way of the thing's blades. But, as it did this, it was jumped by two Warriors who came from the top of the hill. Five PredAliens soon joined the fight. The Warriors damaged the Hydra's missile launcher and the Hydra unsheathed it's wrist blades, determined not to die here. The Blazer ignited the PredAliens on fire, but they kept on coming. They tackled the Blazer and the Leader grabbed it's spear from the fallen Ravager and twirled it around and knocked off the PredAliens. The Predator who carried the Index, the Plasma Scythe carrier, or Vanguard, attacked the Ravager and sliced it's front armor open. Blood sprayed on the Vanguard, and it quickly removed it's armor. It ran up to the Ravager and jumped into the air and decapitated the last Ravager. Several Runner Aliens emerged and began to attack the Vanguard. The defensive shielding was destroyed by the Ravager's acid, and the Runners were slowly gnawing away at the Vanguard. The Blazer drew it's wrist blades and attacked the Runners and killed most of them. The Vanguard attacked and killed the rest. The leader attacked each of the PredAliens and felt a PredAlien claw dent the front of the leader's armor.

He attacked them and the Hydra and Blazer attacked each of the Warriors. The leader killed them all and they had a few moments of silence.

"How are we doing?" the leader asked, tired.

"Both of our weapons systems are down, we need about two hours to repair them." the Hydra said, pointing to himself and the Blazer.

"Me as well." the Vanguard said.

"Let's head back inside." the leader said.

"Hold it." A voice came from behind the leader said.

It turned to see Master Chief and the rest of his Spartans. The leader turned to the others.

"Head inside." he said to them.

They stared at the humans and turned to go inside.

The leader turned back and faced the humans.

"You have something of ours." Master Chief said.

"We want it back." Harry called out.

Harry was the Spartan that ran head first into battle and almost lost his life. He raised his assault rifle, and immediately the Predator leader growled. Master Chief immediately set a hand on it and slowly put it down to Harry's side.

"Don't you dare." Master Chief said coldly.

Harry stayed in place after that. Just then, the Predator with the Index came out of the ship.

"I told you to stay back…" the leader said to him.

"Hold on." he replied.

The Predator stepped forward and slowly reached into it's pouch. It took out the Index.

'So they did have it.' Master Chief thought.

The Predator stepped back and stepped to it's leader's side.

"What the hell were you thinking, taking a relic of theirs! I told you to leave it!"

The Predator said nothing. Master Chief looked to the ground. He slowly walked to it and picked it up. He walked to Brian.

"Keep this in your possession." Master Chief said.

**Above the Predator ship, on a cliff**

"So, the hunters had it all along." Gonama'ee said.

"What will we do? How will we get it away from the Demon and his friends?" Pokun'aa asked.

"Elite?" Gonama'ee asked a red Elite.

"Yes, Arbiter?"

"I want you to go down there, cloaked and take this Covenant Sniper rifle, place it against one of the Demon's friend's head in the back and hold it there. We'll give you some time and draw their attention away from you."

"Yes sir." he replied.

"Pokun'aa? We'll need to provide cover."

"All right."

**In the bunker**

Dr. Halsey looked at the screens of the Marines. She then heard the COM chatter.

"I don't like this." Uziel said.

"Where are they?" Briggs asked.

"Wherever they are, I hope those serpents didn't get them, if they did, we're in deep shit." Garen said.

They all got to the gate and saw the Marines, each of them were dead, and they had holes in their chests.

"Dammit!" he said immediately.

"We've got to get back to the Briefing Room!" Garen shouted.

They began running back and came face to face with some Drone Aliens and a Runner.

"Shit! Fire, Fire!" Garen shouted.

They started to fire, and took down two almost immediately. The others escaped and ran around the group and encircled the Marines. One jumped on Uziel and bit into her arm. Garen shot it off.

"You all right?" he asked.

"No, my arm is in bad shape." she said while clutching her arm.

He opened the COM channel.

"Dr. Halsey, we need medical assistance, we're heading your way."

They shot the others and killed all but one. It was the Runner and it jumped to the ceiling and escaped into the air vents.

"I'm tracking it's movements. It's headed my way as well." Dr. Halsey said over the intercom.

They ran to the Briefing Room. They locked the door as soon as they got inside. Dr. Halsey sprayed some biofoam on Uziel's arm. It slowed the acid. They placed a bandage and a sling on it.

"Garen, take a look at this." Dr. Halsey said to him.

He removed his helmet to get a better view of the screen. Several Aliens were pounding on the door they were just at.

"That gate is made of steel, it won't take long for them to break through, any ideas?" he asked her.

"There is a back door, do we have anything explosive?" she asked.

"Only one remote detonation HAVOK bomb, that wouldn't be enough though."

She thought as she watched the screen. Then she got an idea.

"Get all the grenades you can find. Briggs, you're the fastest so we'll trust you to lug the grenades and the bomb to the front gate. Activate the bomb, and place the grenades around it. It'll slow them down long enough to make it to a Pelican in the back underground hangar."

"All right." he said.

"Let's hope this works…" he said as he made his way to the door.

**Predator ship entrance**

Master Chief stared at the Predator leader, then he stepped back and prepared to leave. Then a shot was fired from the cliff.

"Demon!" Gonama'ee shouted.

They all aimed their guns as Gonama'ee jumped down from the cliff and the rest followed.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." the Elite commando said as he had Kelly aimed at point blank range with his Sniper.

"Put your weapons on the ground!" Gonama'ee shouted.

They all gasped and the Predator leader stepped back, not wanting to get involved. But Pokun'aa shot at it's feet.

"I wouldn't move either, hunter." he said to him.

Master Chief put his shotgun on the ground and told them to do the same. He didn't want to risk Kelly being killed, he had to think of something.

"Give us the Sacred Icon." Gonama'ee said to Master Chief.

"Do as he says Brian." Master Chief said to Brian.

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Brian looked at the Index in his hands and walked in front of Gonama'ee. He placed it in front of him.

"What now?" Brain asked Master Chief.

**On the other side of Halo**

The small group seemed fine, they gathered more captured Aliens along the way. They even found a Ravager. They headed into a corridor and heard something like Flood attacking Flood. It turns out, that Flood Aliens had survived as well. They aided in the fight and gathered their army. Right as they found a large door, it opened to reveal several Flood attacking. The Flood were numerous, and whittled the small army down, then the Flood pulled out three Elite Flood forms with Rocket Launchers. The Aliens were pushed back.

Suddenly, the Alien's headpiece began to glow phosphoric-green. It grew brighter and brighter, until they heard a familiar roar.

The roar of….the Queen!

**In the bunker**

Briggs approached the gate and placed the grenades at the door, Aliens pounding harder and harder on the door, making several dents. As he looked up, one Alien head broke through and spat at him, he saw it and fell backwards as the spit flew inches above his head. He shot the Alien with a shotgun he was given and he placed the bomb in the middle of the grouping.

"How's it coming?" Garen asked over the COM.

"Almost there." he replied.

He got up and prepped himself as he entered the code for raising the gate. He looked back at the pile of grenades.

"Only twelve grenades, hope that's enough." he asked himself.

He typed in the combination and the latch unlocked, and he flipped open the latch and stared at the button. He drew in a few long breaths, and looked back at the battered gate. He looked back at the corridor and pressed the button.

He didn't have time to see if they got through, he ran with all his might down the corridor.

"Door is open! Do it!" he shouted.

Garen pressed the activation button.

Briggs heard the explosion from behind him and the screams and shrieks of the Aliens that were getting engulfed in the blast. He could already feel the heat of the blast coming up behind him as he made his way through the corridor to the safe point. He ran as hard as he could, already slowly running out of breath.

Then he spotted the escaped Runner Alien from before jump down from the ventilation shaft in his path. All he could do was pray that his next move would let him live. He extended his arms out and pressed against the Alien's skull, the force from his running propelled him enough to make him vault over the Alien. He felt weightless for a brief second as he flew in the air. He quickly came back to reality as he hit the ground. The Alien, slightly surprised by this, turned to face Briggs and soon didn't realize the blaze that scorched it's body as it came up on the Alien. Briggs ran with all his might and got the door. He pressed the button to shut the door, and hit it. He backed away from the door and jumped to the side as he saw the door glow bright red and burst from the pressure. A column of fire burst from the door, and Briggs looked in awe and amazement as to how he escaped the blast. He collapsed on the floor, heavily breathing from the run.

"Briggs? Briggs? You still alive, soldier?" Garen said over the COM.

"Roger that." he responded.

"We're on our way to get you." Garen said.

"Take your time." Briggs said as he chuckled to himself.

**Predator ship**

Master Chief wondered to himself in his head, silently talking to Cortana.

'So, any ideas?' he thought.

'No matter what type of armor, a headshot from point blank range would kill her.' Cortana responded.

Master Chief looked at Kelly, she looked back. Master Chief raised his Index and Middle Finger to his wrist, and did a sweeping motion. He then pointed behind him in a hitchhiker's stance.

Kelly nodded. With lightning fast speed, she whipped around and grabbed the sniper and pointed it away as he fired a shot.

Master Chief tackled Gonama'ee and hit the plasma rifles out of his hands, and they punched at each other.

The other Spartans went for the others. The Spartans killed an Elite but another shot at Kelly, she dodged and knocked him into a cliffside. The other Spartans engaged and killed the others and knocked out Pokun'aa. They watched as Master Chief struggle with Gonama'ee, both fighting as Master Chief spoke to Gonama'ee.

"You don't have to do this, your Prophets are wrong; they will only kill you if you activate this ring!"

Gonama'ee paused.

'They lied?' he thought to himself.

'Impossible.' he thought.

**One of the Flood Headquarters**

The Queen burst through the side of the wall and attacked the rocket wielding Flood; she immediately killed the three with her claws. She had evolved into a War Empress Queen and could send her young into a merciless frenzy.

The Alien's lips began to quiver viciously, they roared with anger and they went berserk. They attacked the remaining Flood. Then the Flood came out with several new Flood. The Alien Flood. They attacked the Aliens and killed a few. The Queen attacked with them and the Alien's power grew.

The Flood were pushed into an open area and the Aliens burst through a gate and came face to face with several Warthog, a Scorpion, and two Wraiths. The Flood attacked and the Aliens began to die and get damaged severely. The Queen rushed in and destroyed one of the Warthogs and the Scorpion and Wraiths fired on the Queen and she roared in pain and her young attacked the others, swarming them. The Flood killed several, but were dwindling in numbers severely. The Flood summoned all that they had, and killed all but a few Aliens.

The Aliens killed several of the Flood too. They attacked and killed until each side had only about two or three left. There was only an Alien Flood and two Combat Forms with an energy sword and an SMG. There was the Queen and two Praetorians. They attacked each other and the Flood fell and only the Queen and a Praetorian was left. The Queen fell to the ground and struggled to get up. She was in pain, and the Praetorian spat at her wounds, it stung, but her skin mixed with the spit and formed a new shell. She brought herself up slowly, and began to make an egg sack.

"Bring me some hosts…" she commanded.

"Yes, my Queen." the Praetorian said.

**At the Predator ship**

Gonama'ee pushed Master Chief back and punched Master Chief. Master Chief took his fist and hit Gonama'ee right in the face. Gonama'ee was flung back and found his two plasma rifles.

"No fair!" Harry shouted.

"Here!" Kelly said to Master Chief as she threw an assault rifle at Master Chief.

He grabbed it and pointed it at Gonama'ee, and Gonama'ee pointed his plasma rifles at Master Chief. Right as they were about to fire, the ground started to shake.

"What the!" Gonama'ee said.

A Runner Alien jumped up from a hill top as Gonama'ee turned without realizing the Alien was there. He didn't have time to fire, but right as it was inches away, a large spear impaled the creature and it flew right into the cliffside. Gonama'ee looked and saw the remaining Predators standing with their leader, and the leader was still in spear throw stance. It ran to the Alien and grabbed it's spear. A Warrior emerged and caught the leader off guard, right as the Alien was about to bite down, a frag grenade hit the ground. The Predator leader jumped out of the way as the Alien was blown to bits. The leader noticed that Master Chief had thrown the grenade. Several dozen Aliens emerged and attacked the whole group. The small army of Predator, Covenant, and Spartans were getting pushed back.

"Into the ship!" the Predator leader shouted.

The other Predators broke off the attack and motioned to Master Chief and Gonama'ee into the ship. All the Spartans ran inside and so did Gonama'ee.

"Demon! What are you doing!" he said as he ran up the ramp.

"I'm getting your friend!" he shouted back.

Master Chief pulled out his shotgun and started running through the gauntlet of Aliens as he made his way to Pokun'aa. He shot a Drone as it spat at him. He dodged a set of jaws and blew them out of it's mouth. He got to Pokun'aa's body and hoisted it up. Suddenly, he got swarmed.

"No!" Gonama'ee shouted. He got his rifles and began shooting and running to Master Chief's side.

"Go! I'll cover!" Gonama'ee shouted over the roar of the approaching Aliens.

Master Chief hesitated a little.

'Is he actually protecting me?' he thought.

But he soon gave no thought to it. He ran with Pokun'aa and shot at approaching Aliens. Some were getting blasted from the new PredGuns that were set up. Master Chief threw Pokun'aa into the ship as the ramp slowly was going up. He jumped up and in and motioned for Gonama'ee to do the same. Gonama'ee ran and jumped in right before the thing closed shut.

The Predator leader pressed a few buttons on his communicator.

"_**We…"**_

"_**Safe…"**_

"_**For…"**_

"_**Now…"**_

Gonama'ee ran to Pokun'aa and asked for some water. Jack brought some over and Gonama'ee splashed it on Pokun'aa's face. He instantly woke up, gasping.

"How are you feeling?" Gonama'ee asked with genuine concern.

"Fine. How-Holy crap! The Hunters!" Pokun'aa shouted. But Gonama'ee quieted him down.

"Hold on, they're our friends now."

Then he was shocked again as he saw Master Chief.

"And the Demon?"

"Yes, even the Demon. He saved you."

"Well, Demon, I'm eternally grateful." Pokun'aa said to him.

"I have a name. It's Master Chief." he responded.

"Master….Chief." he said slowly.

"Master Chief, for now, the Covenant will side with the UNSC. We must destroy the growing infestation." Gonama'ee said.

"Yes, I agree. But we will need to destroy this entire ring to make sure we kill them all. They could be like the Flood, they may be able to fly ships and get off the ring world, then what?" he replied.

"Destroy the ring! We can't do that!" Pokun'aa intercepted.

"We have to! It's the only way!"

"Why do you wish to destroy this holy ring? You've destroyed the others, why?" Pokun'aa asked.

"Did you not notice that every one of those 'holy rings' as you call it, were infested with Flood?"

"Maybe it was a test…to see if we were worthy to get into the Divine Beyond. But you angered the gods and destroyed the holy rings!" Pokun'aa said.

"Don't you get it? The Brutes long ago? The Arbiter then had figured out that the Prophets were false…the Brutes even tried to take over because the Prophets told them to."

"No…" Pokun'aa said, finally realizing that Master Chief was right.

"The Prophets were wrong, Pokun'aa….we have to accept it." Gonama'ee told him.

"Then all we had worked for….was for nothing?"

"I'm afraid that's true, Pokun'aa." Master Chief said.

Pokun'aa stood up and walked over to the Master Chief.

"So….how do we destroy this ring?" he asked.

**Queen's new Hive**

The Queen had already made several Flood Aliens. She had found a few Covenant hosts. There was now plenty of Aliens to destroy the other host species.

"The tide of this war is turning in our favor. We will destroy them and claim this world as ours." she spoke to herself.

A Praetorian walked up to the Queen.

"My Queen, we were just told of the death of several of your children by the hands of some humans in a now destroyed facility."

"What happened?" she said with concern.

"An explosive."

"Damn those humans and their technology. This will not go unnoticed. Send several of my young and take care of the humans."

"Yes, my Queen. It'll be easy to find them. A Runner was in the group that died, but the spores it left behind stuck to the humans. Do you sense them?" he asked the Queen.

Since she was a War Empress Queen, she could sense every Alien on the ring world, and every spore that was spread. She silenced and looked up into the sky. She saw several of her young had escaped the destroyed ship. She had seen several condensed in a spot and were killed, and she saw the humans covered in tiny spores. This made them seeable even from hundreds of miles away.

"I see them."

She told the Praetorian where they were and she saw the Praetorian leave with several young.

"We will win this war."

Then she went back to laying eggs.

**Inside the Predator ship**

A large explosion was heard.

"What was that?" Master Chief said as he looked out a window.

"It's coming from the bunker…" Brain said calmly.

"We need to go. Our men are in that bunker over in the direction of the smoke. Since we are working together on this, we'll need all three of you to come with us." Master Chief said to Gonama'ee, Pokun'aa, and the Predator leader.

"Agreed." Gonama'ee and Pokun'aa said.

"_**Yes…"**_

"Alright, let's get moving."

The Predator leader turned to the remaining group of Predators.

"Stay here and guard the shrine and ship."

They nodded. Then the Predator leader opened the door and noticed several Aliens just waiting to pounce on them. They immediately began to attack and fire. The Spartans held off the attack and they soon got to the smoking bunker. Master Chief and the Spartans went inside while the Predator leader, Gonama'ee, and Pokun'aa waited outside.

"Natus'ii?" Gonama'ee asked in his COM.

"Yes, Arbiter?"

"We are fine and everything and I realized something. I met the Demon and-"

"You met the Demon!" he interrupted.

"Yes. I'll explain. I met the Demon and we fought. He mentioned to me that the Prophets were false and that we should destroy the ring. It was all a lie, Natus'ii. The Prophets wanted us dead ever since the Brutes had shown up. The Prophets sent the Brutes to kill us. We were betrayed. The Prophets no longer care for the Great Journey. I'm not even sure that exists anymore."

There was a long pause. Then he came back on.

"And what about Pokun'aa? Is he convinced as well?"

"Yes. The Demon had saved him."

"If this is true, then I'm in as well. I'll help too."

"Good. I need you to scan the ring world for a large concentration of Marines, wildlife, or something that stands out on the ring world. Since the Flood and the serpents both gather hosts, they probably are working together and want to get off the planet."

"Yes, Arbiter. I'll get right on it."

"Thank you."

Gonama'ee turned to the Predator leader, then to Pokun'aa. He sat down and watched the fire and smoke burn. It reminded him of his childhood.

_**Flashback…**_

"But father!"

"No son, stay here. War is not for children. You would die if you came with me. I'm going to find your mother, if I don't come back…well……I'll come back."

He gave his son a hug as he ran and pulled out an energy sword.

_But you never did come back…and you never found mother…_

Smoke began to build up as he sat there. Gonama'ee ran out of the fire and saw his father run up to a human and slice him. He pointed his sword at some other humans and he, with others, attacked. He then disappeared behind a building and Gonama'ee couldn't see him. Smoke began to build up around Gonama'ee and choke him; he soon fell to the ground, unconscious.

_**End Flashback…**_

Gonama'ee looked back at the flames as he remembered that event. He couldn't stand it. He hated it…

"Father."

Suddenly, his vision began to become clouded, and he fell on his back. Pokun'aa ran to his side.

"Gonama'ee? Wake up! Wake up!" Pokun'aa shouted.

The Predator leader looked over his shoulder and noticed this. He walked over and examined him.

Gonama'ee awoke to the sound of a Phantom. He looked up and noticed he was with his friends. He wore his gold armor. He got up and looked at the men.

"Sir! Are you ok? You seemed to black out for a few seconds. What should we do?" one blue Elite asked.

"Brief me." he asked.

"Sir. We are on our way to the ring world to destroy the humans and activate the ring. We are traveling through the atmosphere now. We want to know where to land."

"In that forest." he said.

When they got off, he felt a presence behind him. He turned to find nothing but his shadow. He then felt dizzy and a flash of light blinded him. The next thing he knew, he was in a burning forest and his men were fighting the serpents.

"What is happening?" he asked himself.

He fought off a few and realized his men were dead. The other serpents backed off and ran into the forest. They were now circling him and readying for an attack.

_Let the cold consume you……_

Suddenly, he was jumped by one and he held it by his right arm extended and holding it's neck. It tried to bite him, but he moved out of the way. It struggled in his grasp. He slowly brought the energy sword up and lifted it above his head. Another Alien bit down on his left arm.

He instantly awoke to find him choking Pokun'aa and the Predator leader had skewered Gonama'ee's left arm with it's wrist blades.

Gonama'ee let go and Pokun'aa gasped for air.

'This must be the Queen's doing.' Gonama'ee thought to himself.

**At the Queen's new Hive**

The Queen awoke from her slumber.

"He he. I can sense that he suffers. This will drive him mad and want to come and kill me. His father was a good memory to kick start the process…"

"Soon, my young will feast on his flesh. And then-"

A large explosion rocked the place. Her young fell through a large door in front of her.

The Queen only watched as several dozen Flood emerged and face her. She roared and several Carrier Aliens emerged from the caverns.

The Carrier Alien carried several Facehuggers on spikes on their back. The facehuggers would launch themselves onto victims nearby. And they found plenty. Every single facehugger jumped onto the potential victims. Soon, Flood Aliens emerged to attack the invading species.

"This war will soon be ours. My young will find their nest and kill them all."

**End Chapter Seven**

**Author's Note: **Ya'll, I'm going to need reviews in order to keep going. I can't write and not get anything. I'll take anything. Except flames unless they are helping me. Otherwise, I'm not continuing this story. Thx.


	8. Final Run? No Way!

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. I do, however own some of the Spartan's numbers unless they actually show up in later games. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Eight – Final Run? No Way!

Inside the bunker, Master Chief and his Spartans called out to the soldiers.

"Dr. Halsey?" Master Chief shouted out.

No answer.

They walked on and it was getting harder and harder to see when they went deeper into the smoke. They found a door locked down. They busted it down and continued on. Then they burst into another door and were met with bright light.

**Outside the bunker**

Dr. Halsey wondered how her Spartans were doing. She worried about them, just like a mother to her children. She got up and walked a little down the hill that they sat at watching the burning bunker, unable to contact Master Chief and the others. She stopped a little ways and heard pounding and saw the Chief and the rest of the Spartans burst through the door.

"John!" she shouted.

They walked over and Master Chief signed a smile. The others did as well.

"What happened?" she asked.

"We have the Index." was all he said.

"Ma'am! A Phantom is heading this way!" Garen shouted to her.

They saw it coming in and started to fire on it.

"Hold your fire!" Master Chief shouted.

The Phantom hovered for a moment at the top of the hill. Gonama'ee dropped from the gravity lift. The marines lifted their guns but the Spartans left their guns at their sides. Gonama'ee walked up to Master Chief, and the Predator leader followed down from the ship.

"We got tired of waiting. Come on, there is work to be done." he said softly.

They followed Gonama'ee and Master Chief walked up to Dr. Halsey, she was shocked.

"What is going on!" she asked.

"These Elites are without leaders, they don't know what to do. I doubt the rest of the Covenant know what to do. The Arbiter is their leader basically. We were attacked by the serpents, and that creature following him is an ancient hunter that came to this planet to hunt the serpents. He, along with six originally, now two, are still hunting the serpents. We are joining the Covenant to help the hunter destroy the serpents and destroy the Flood and this ring of course."

Dr. Halsey took it all in and agreed.

"Then let's go." She said.

As they approached the Phantom, they heard roars and screeches.

"Marines, Spartans inside the ship!" Master Chief said.

They didn't hesitate.

"Pokun'aa! Natus'ii! Lift off and give us some cover!" Gonama'ee shouted.

The Phantom roared to life and lifted and shot it's guns at the approaching horde.

They howled and cried but kept coming. The Predator leader roared in anticipation and Gonama'ee readied his sword while Master Chief readied his shotgun that he received from one of the Marines. They prepared.

The first one leapt into the air and tried to crush Gonama'ee, but he sliced it in half. Master Chief shot another heading over the hill. The Predator leader got another with it's disc. They charged into the approaching Aliens. Master Chief shot another as it passed by and Gonama'ee brought his sword down on another Alien. The Predator leader skewered an Alien with it's spear and jumped back as another tried to swipe at him. Then the small group was defeated and they saw three Ravagers heading their way.

"One for each of us." Gonama'ee said to the two other warriors.

They both nodded in agreement. They split off as the Ravagers closed in.

Gonama'ee rolled under the creature as it's giant claw swiped at him. And Gonama'ee grabbed onto it's back and pulled itself up. The creature tried to slice him off but Gonama'ee blocked the attacks with his sword. He attacked it's head until he sliced it off. The creature fell to the ground, dead.

Master Chief ducked underneath the attack of the creature and shot at it, the hit just bounced off the shell, but scratched the surface. Master Chief saw the creature bring it down on him, and rolled out of the way. He ran and dodged another of the attacks and dropped his Shotgun. They creature attempted to bring down it's claws on him again. Master Chief brought up his hands and put them together around the claw and held it there, he held on, feeling his grip slipping, he looked for the Shotgun and pushed up and rolled to grab it. The creature roared as it brought it's mouth to chop down on the Master Chief.

"Big mistake." he said to himself.

Master Chief brought the shotgun in it's mouth, and fired. The guts splattered everywhere and it fell to the ground, dead.

The Predator leader saw the thing come at him and jumped into the air, and launched a net around it's head and shoulders. The needles of the end of the net wrapped around the thing's shoulders and tightened into the skin, it's head was getting crushed and it attempted to bite it, but it had to slice it off before realizing it was free. It looked around and realized the Predator leader was behind him and it turned to face the leader. Right as it did, it was met with tow barbs in it's head. They went straight through, and it fell to the ground, dead.

All three were now exhausted, and they ran to the Phantom as it approached back down to the surface. They got in and fell to the ground, exhausted.

"You guys are a pretty good team." Cortana said to Master Chief.

"Your right."

"Arbiter, where to now?" Master Chief asked Gonama'ee.

"To the _Truth Beckoned_, there we should make a plan of action to destroy this ring and all those creatures that inhabit it."

The Predator leader got up and looked at the ring world; he hoped his other Predator would be able to take care of themselves. Being a righteous leader meant caring for your own clan. He had to have faith and that the Ancients would be OK with it.

The traveled for a long time, and they saw the great city. Or at least, what remained of the great city. They headed into the docking bay, and stopped.

"I'll meet up with you guys later; I'll take care of a few things here first." Turaga'uu said to Gonama'ee and the other Elites.

They all got off and Pokun'aa, Gonama'ee, and Natus'ii led the way to the chamber where the Prophets used to provide council to the Covenant.

"Natus'ii, Pokun'aa, round up the remaining Covenant forces and meet us in the Prophet Council Room." Gonama'ee said to them.

"Yes, Arbiter." Pokun'aa said.

The marines and Dr. Halsey stood in the left corner of the back behind Gonama'ee and Master Chief. The Predator leader stood on the right corner, arms crossed in wait. The Covenant slowly made it's way in, and noticed the humans and Master Chief. Once they settled in, Gonama'ee stood up and addressed them.

"My brothers! The Prophets are dead! We have no leaders! I, being the eyes and ears of the Prophets, hereby claim leadership over the remaining Covenant; I will lead with grace and leave no Covenant forces to die in worthless fights!"

They were silent for a moment. Then Pokun'aa and Natus'ii stood up.

"We pledge ourselves to you, Arbiter!" they shouted.

Then Turaga'uu stood up.

"I pledge my honor and faith, o Arbiter!"

Soon, one by one, the rest stood and pledged themselves to their new leader. Then they sat back down in wonder why humans were here.

"These humans aren't the evil ones! The Prophets poisoned our mind with these lies. The Demon, known as Master Chief by his human friends, has saved one of our own in a selfless act of courage. Pokun'aa owes his life to Master Chief. They are not our enemies. We all have a common enemy. The first is the parasite, the Flood! The second is those serpents, who use our bodies for their own sick purposes! We shall destroy them and destroy this ring. For those of you who don't know the Prophets plan, when they activate this ring, it will not rush a divine wind through the stars, but kill us all! We would have died had the Prophets had their way!"

Some realized this and agreed.

"We must join with the humans and I will lead you into battle! My brothers in arms!" he raised a fist into the air.

Elites all around the room did the same. They all roared in agreement. He turned to the Predator leader.

"This is a hunter. He was one of the six that came here in an effort to hunt the serpents for sport. He will join us on the battlefield; we will also fill you in on the weak points and weaknesses of several of the serpents."

They all looked at the creature, they thought he was amazing.

"I wish to speak with each race individually; I want all the Grunts over here, and Hunters to wait in the armory. Elites, I wish to speak with you now."

The Elites made their way to Gonama'ee.

"Long ago we were known as the Sangheili." Gonama'ee started.

"Not Unggoy." he said looking left.

"Not Lekgolo." he said looking right.

"The Elites are the strong and the quick. The Grunts and Hunters have their places where they are best suited, but the Elites are the ones who will lead this war. I will do my part; each of you will be assigned a group of hunters and grunts. Treat them as your equals. No longer is there a classification of races. We are all Covenant, we are brothers. We shall treat the Grunts and Hunters as one of us. You will each lead your own group with equality and dignity, understood? Color of rank means nothing anymore."

"Yes, Arbiter!"

Then he walked over to the Grunts.

"You are the Unggoy. You may not be brave, but you know can track down scents of animals, humans, anything you set your mind to. You shall all carry the proud Fuel Rod Cannon. You will be behind the Elites themselves, helping them in their time of asking. You will assist without question, because you must be brave in this war. You must become braver than any Unggoy before you. Many of you will die, but those who do will always be remembered."

They nodded and went to get ready.

Then he approached the Hunters.

"You are the mighty Lekgolo. You strike fear into our enemies with your powerful shields and Fuel Rod Cannons. You give us power and strength, and courage when faced with impossible odds. You will be changed. You will strike fear, and you will dominate on the field. Many of you and your bond brothers will join my brothers and listen to them. They will be wise and efficient. Listen to them, and this remaining group of Covenant will be known throughout the worlds to come as the best there is."

Then Gonama'ee watched as they walked off, getting ready for the war ahead.

"So what now, Gonama'ee?" Pokun'aa asked.

"We will think of a plan, in about an hour, have everyone back in this room, we'll discuss a plan of action, and figure a way to destroy this ring to kill those serpents and parasites."

**Queen's Hive**

"_-and figure a way to destroy this ring to kill those serpents and parasites."_

The Queen heard this in her mind.

"So…they think they can win? I will make sure they will not get their plan to work. I will need to attack swiftly and hard. They won't know what him them."

**Onboard the _Truth Beckoned_**

The Predator was cloaked, walking through the ship, looking at the troops and species. They are here for a purpose. Not for sport. The hunter will have to report this to the Ancients.

Dr. Halsey walked up to Master Chief.

"So. This is the day that Covenant and humans join forces. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Chief, Kelly was hurt worse than we thought. She sustained more damage from that attack. The suit could be out of commission."

"How's Kelly herself?" Master Chief asked, concerned.

"She's fine, a few broken ribs, but that's about it. Nothing serious."

Master Chief went silent for a minute. He cared for Kelly, he cared for his team. He didn't want to lose them, like the others.

His team was one of the greatest. He didn't know how to not rely on them. They always did their part. He led them without question, and they always followed. They were the greatest. No doubt his new team could come up to par with his old team though.

His thoughts were interrupted by Dr. Halsey as she asked him if he was OK.

"Yea, I'm fine."

**In the mural chamber of the _Truth Beckoned_**

"So, Gonama'ee, will this plan of yours work?" Pokun'aa asked.

Gonama'ee, Pokun'aa, and Natus'ii all sat at a table, looking at each other.

"I think so. We have the Index, but we can't use it. We'll need to think of a way to blow the ring up like Master Chief did to the first six. But we don't have a ship capable of that power, and neither do the humans."

"So what?" Pokun'aa asked.

Gonama'ee thought for a minute.

"We have the Index. Or, the humans have it, but if their A.I. could get inside the ring's computer and shut it down, then maybe that might work. Otherwise…"

"Otherwise what, Gonama'ee?" Natus'ii asked.

"That ship."

"What?" Natus'ii asked.

"The ship that the serpents live in. If we can get to that ship, and blow it up, it could cause enough damage to the ring world."

"But that ship was already destroyed, Gonama'ee."

"But the fusion engine was spared. True the ship itself blew up, but the reactor and the engines are intact. If we can set those off, it'll destroy this place."

"Good idea." Natus'ii said.

"We will need to set up a base camp for everything down on the ring world to house the Wraiths, Banshees, and other vehicles and weapons. We'll also need to take in account the human weaponry."

"Agreed." Pokun'aa responded.

Gonama'ee walked out to the Master Chief.

"Master Chief, the plan will be for us to split into two groups. Your team of Spartans will go to the Control Room to see if you're A.I. can interface with Halo's controls. My group will head to the ship that the serpents crashed in and blow it up like you did with the first Halo."

The Chief nodded.

Then they prepared for departure. The Predator leader came up behind them, brandishing his spear. He heard the plan and got ready to board the Phantom. Several Phantoms left the _Truth Beckoned_ as they descended. They all used the Phantoms as a base camp. They positioned the Phantoms to create a semi-barrier. Inside the Phantoms was where everything was stored. Concerning length, they had about 6000 square feet of ground to house the troops.

"Snipers in position Gonama'ee." Natus'ii said over the COM.

"Good. They'll tell us if anything is coming. How's everything on your end, Pokun'aa?"

"Everyone is suited up and ready to go. We are all standing by."

"Good."

Master Chief carried with him a shotgun, full loaded, and an energy sword given to him by Gonama'ee. Kelly walked out of one of the Phantoms.

"How are you?" Master Chief asked.

"Better. I wish I could help more, instead of getting hurt in your times of need." she said quietly.

"It's OK. We all know you only got hurt because you were doing your job. I'm glad to have you with us."

He put a hand on her shoulder, and she looked at him. He let go and turned to the "gate."

The gate was a metal door, with two Phantoms on each side, melded together. Metal was connecting each of the Phantoms to create a wall. Needless to say, they had a fortress.

"Natus'ii, you'll need to stay here and get the troops to defend the-"

"Arbiter! Something is heading this way! It's really big!" an Elite sniper said from up top the front gate.

Gonama'ee rushed to the top of the Phantom and ran up next to him and looked out. He saw a cloud of dust growing bigger and bigger. Gonama'ee asked for the sniper and looked through the scope. He saw the biggest Alien horde coming this way.

"There must be hundreds!" the Elite shouted.

"Then we'll have to fight them off with what we have. Have the snipers take as many out as they can before they get here."

"Yes sir."

Gonama'ee called for a meeting at the gate, the snipers blazing away up top. Human and Covenant.

"An army of serpents is heading this way; we must get past them to go onward. The serpent Queen has sent us her first challenge. We will meet it head on. I want the human marines to stay in the back and wait in reserve. The Hunters will go first, followed by the Grunts, then the Elites will rush in and attack when the serpents don't know what him them."

They all shouted, whooped, and hollered as they got into position. The snipers still slowly trying to kill the invaders. The same sniper who warned Gonama'ee spoke up.

"They are only 500 feet away."

"Tell me when they are 100 feet away, that's when we'll strike."

"400 feet."

Gonama'ee turned to the Spartans.

"I want you, Master Chief, to go ahead and go to the Control Room to see if you can shut it down, we'll hold down the fort."

"Sure. Protect Dr. Halsey with your life."

"I will, Master Chief, she will not die this day."

Then the Chief turned to leave and headed through the back door. Gonama'ee turned to the incoming horde.

"200 feet."

"They are almost upon us!" another sniper shouted.

"100 feet!"

"Go!" Gonama'ee shouted.

Outside, the creatures rammed into the door, being bombarded by laser fire. The door burst open and out walked slowly, the Hunters. The serpents backed up a little at the sight and power that these creatures now had. The Hunters opened fire. They took out several of the Aliens in the first strike, but others retaliated. Many of the Hunters were being pulled down under several serpents that jumped on them. Then the Grunts came. They were blazing away on the Fuel Rod Cannons, blow some away, helping the Hunters. One Hunter grabbed a Grunt and put him on his shoulder and they attacked together. Other found that effective and did the same. The Aliens were dying, but there so many. The Elites joined and jumped over the fence onto the ground, energy swords in hand. They attacked. Several Aliens died, some Covenant were killed. A few Grunts with acid burns died. An Elite was skewered by a serpent's tail. One Hunter ran into the group and fired. The Elites threw plasma grenades at them. The Marines in the back had an idea; Gonama'ee saw them come up to the front gate.

"What are you doing!" he asked.

"Watch." Garen said.

The marines all threw fragmentation grenades at the horde, careful to not hit the Covenant, and they didn't. Gonama'ee jumped into the fray and attacked viciously. One jumped on him and held his sword in place. He lifted his right arm and choked the Alien; he suffocated it and killed it.

"That's for my arm, you bastards!"

He ran into more and attacked. The Predator leader took some shots from up top the gate with his shoulder cannon. The Aliens kept coming, never seeming to have an end in the numbers. There were too many, Gonama'ee wondered how long that they could hold out if the serpents kept this up.

**Halo's Control Room**

Turaga'uu had taken the group straight to where Cortana had mapped the location in Master Chief's HUD. They arrived at the door and headed inside. Turaga'uu stayed inside his ship while the others headed inside.

"Master Chief, put me inside."

Master Chief yanked Cortana from his neck and placed her inside the computer. She appeared as a big hologram now.

"Tapping into the mainframe."

"Who dares enter into my domain?" a voice said throughout the control room.

"Who are you?" Master Chief asked.

"I am 16807 Alpha Omega; I am the monitor of installation 09."

"Alpha Omega? Cortana, can you find him?" Brian asked.

"He's a monitor, alright. But I can't trace him to anywhere on the ring world but here. So he's in this room. Wait-"

"No!"

"What is it Cortana?" Master Chief asked, concerned.

"He's an A.I."

**Queen's Hive**

The Queen, now free of her egg sac, began to move her children back to the ship. The Flood had other plans. Several combat forms leaped into her chamber, attacking. She swiped at some, other evaded. She realized that they had done something to become more efficient. One jumped on her back and she stabbed it with her tail when it sliced her exposed back. She roared and Aliens poured into the halls. The combat forms were quickly overwhelmed. The Queen left the chamber, realizing she was on a limited time schedule. She had to get to her ship before the Covenant, as they call themselves, reach it first. She ran out with her children by her side. They got into the open air when they where attacked. A Wraith's mortar shot through some of her young. A Scorpion tank drove over the hill and began taking out the younger ones with it's gattling gun while the main gun focused on the Queen. A Warthog with a Gauss cannon equipped to it drove over the hill and drove back and forth, shooting it's gun. The Queen spat the tires and it halted, sending several Flood to be crushed under the flying vehicle. She rammed the Scorpion and her children where sent into a frenzy. They followed another Warthog as it attempted to escape. An Alien jumped on the back of the Warthog and took out the gunner, while another took out the side driver. The driver shot one Alien with it's shotgun and did a donut to throw the other one off. It stopped and shot two others that came at it. It jumped out of the Warthog and stood defiantly as the Queen walked up to it. It then raised an arm in the air. Suddenly, the Queen was getting barraged with rocket fire from rocket launchers behind the one Flood.

"Clever." she said to herself.

The other Aliens attempted to attack the Flood, but the rockets did too much damage. The Queen rushed in, and took out three rocket wielders with her tail as she took hits from the rockets. Many of her young attacked at the moment that the Flood's attention was focused on her. The Aliens moved on.

**Covenant Base**

Bodies littered the ground, Covenant and Alien. There was no end for this soon.

One Runner Alien ran through the crowd and burst through the open doors.

"Stop that serpent!" Gonama'ee shouted.

It ran inside, only to be skewered in mid-air by the Predator leader. Gonama'ee nodded to the Predator leader and it nodded back. The Aliens spread out and were now surrounding the base. The army of Covenant pushed was pushed back inside the base and they shut the door. The Covenant now waited for the Aliens to climb over. They started to attack, one by one. The whole place was going to fall to the Aliens. Gonama'ee couldn't let that happen. A Hunter and his bond brother attacked together and killed two or three. They had to keep going. Gonama'ee could see the anguish on his troop's faces. Then he heard Pokun'aa.

"Arbiter! Help!" he shouted.

Pokun'aa had been injured and was currently being taken from the group by some Aliens.

He was attacked by a Ravager and it got in his path.

"I have no time for you!" Gonama'ee said as he punched the armor through.

The creature backed up and Gonama'ee stuck an active plasma grenade in it's armor. It blew to pieces as Gonama'ee ran to Pokun'aa's aid.

"Pokun'aa!" Gonama'ee shouted as he plunged his energy sword into a nearby Alien. The Alien ran as fast as it could with the creature on it's back. Gonama'ee still was having a hard time catching it. He found a sniper rifle and took aim. He locked on and felt a punch to the back of his neck; he fell forward as several Aliens now attacked him. He roared in anger and threw them off. His sword lay behind the group of Aliens that attacked him. One lunged at him and he punched it in the abdomen. When it fell to the ground, Gonama'ee lifted his metal arm and brought it down on the Alien's head. He looked at the rest with hatred. Some of the Aliens seemed to back away.

"You will suffer for what you have done."

Gonama'ee shouted as he plunged his fist into another Alien, and broke the arms and legs of several others, leaving the group to die. He ran after the Alien that had his friend, but lost it.

"Damn. Where is it?"

"Arbiter! Pokun'aa's tracking signal is still active, he's at…"

"Spit it out!" Gonama'ee said with slight hatred at Natus'ii.

Natus'ii paused for a moment.

"He's at the old ship of the serpents."

Gonama'ee ran for it, never wanting to stop.

"The Queen will pay with her life. Natus'ii, you are in charge until I get back."

**Queen's old Hive**

She looked at the wreckage. In a way, it felt good to be home. But then, she sensed something.

"Yes…good idea, my young." she said in her mind.

She settled in and looked around the room. She felt a presence, however, and it didn't feel good.

**Halo's Control Room**

"A.I.? So he's like you. What now?" Master Chief asked Cortana.

"I'm trying to override him, but he has such excellent barriers preventing me form going anywhere."

"You wish to do so? Activate this ring to destroy all life so the Flood cannot be allowed to spread!" 16807 Alpha Omega responded.

"He's shutting me out. I can't get out."

"I have to kill off the Flood and this other species of host breeders. It seems they are very much like the Flood, but they hate each other for some reason. I have their ship on surveillance now, and they will soon be destroyed."

"That's all fine and good, but we need you to not activate this ring! If we are able to destroy this ring, it'll not only wipe out the Flood, but you won't need to kill everything." Cortana said to it.

"Ha! Surely you jest! I would not want to destroy the Flood, but merely study them. This has been recorded thus far, and shall continue. The ring will be activated now to see how long the Flood can sustain life without food." the voice chuckled to itself. A large countdown with a huge 72:00 being beamed into the hologram.

"We only have a day to stop him. Cortana, can you get inside the mainframe and shut him down?" Brain asked.

"Negative, I can't get it. You'll need to go along with the Arbiter's plan and blow up the serpent's ship!"

"You think I'll sit back and watch you do this? Don't make me laugh; I will stop you in your tracks. You won't even be able to leave this room!"

Several Sentinels arose from the ground and attacked. The Spartans attacked while Master Chief grabbed Cortana and they made their way to the door. They were met with three huge metallic walking behemoths.

"These are my Guardians, the OverGuards. They have the Sentinel's beam, along with huge hands for smashing and bashing. Isn't this exciting?" 16807 said in a cheery voice.

"Now I can really test their power."

"Master Chief, we need to get out of here now! We need to get to the ship to destroy it." Cortana said to him.

"Agreed. Spartans, open fire!" Master Chief said to the group.

They shot and the shots from the SMG's, Battle Rifle, and Pistol did nothing. The other Spartans backed up as the beams hit their shields.

"Our shields can't take much more of this, Chief!" Brian said.

"Jack! Take them out!" Master Chief said.

Jack ran for cover and took aim.

"Everyone else, throw your frags!" the Chief shouted.

They threw the frags and destroyed one and another was damaged. A sniper shot went off and destroyed a second one. The third was smoking and Master Chief shot it with his Shotgun.

They ran out of the room to find the OverGuards overpowering Turaga'uu and his ship. Turaga'uu had taken off but realized the things could hover in the air. One jumped and used it's small rockets to boost it's height. It missed but held onto one of the guns of the Phantom.

"Master Chief, need assistance!"

"Open fire!" Master Chief said.

The group found some plasma grenades and stuck them to the creatures. They blew apart instantly. The creatures defeated, they left 16807 Alpha Omega in the Control Room with only one option left: get to the serpent's ship and destroy it.

**Queen's Hive**

The Queen saw the body of the Elite.

"Yes, he will make a fine addition to the swarm." she chuckled to herself.

"One of the creature's friends is at our gate, what shall we do, my Queen?" the Alien that carried Pokun'aa asked.

"Let him in."

Gonama'ee pounded on the gate and shouted. Then he felt the door give way and he ran all the way to the chamber. He burst through the door, and he looked around in darkness.

"Show yourself witch! Come out so I may kill you!"

"_But Arbiter, don't you wish to see your friend? You have one final nightmare to go through; this one will make you who you really are."_

He thought for about two seconds after that and felt himself go black. He awoke in a dark room, much like the one he saw before. He noticed a glimmer of light, and golden armor shined brightly underneath it.

"Gonama'ee, I…" Pokun'aa's voice was heard.

"Pokun'aa? What happened, are you safe?"

"No…your too late."

"What?"

Suddenly, he was in an energy sword fight with an Alien, but this one moved so swiftly, and it attacked like some of the best Sangheili warriors he had fought before.

"Gonama'ee, I'm sorry."

Gonama'ee saw the face of his attacker.

"Pokun'aa!" he shouted.

"No!" he shouted as he awoke.

"You bitch! I will kill you! Those lies are nothing but tricks!"

"_Really? My young, shed some light on the truth."_

Rattling was heard and some Aliens moved away from the top of the ceiling. It gave away some light and it hit something golden yellow.

"No…" Gonama'ee silently said to himself as he knew what it was.

Pokun'aa was one of them.

"_Gonama'ee, do not worry, your friend Pokun'aa is with us now. He is living a better life."_

As she said this she put a hand on Pokun'aa's shoulder.

"_He is one of us now, he can't go back."_

"_Know that he suffered greatly at the hands of his….host."_ she said, pointing to the dead facehugger.

"_And he did, Gonama'ee. He did."_

Gonama'ee looked at his old friend, now transformed. Standing there, looking down, teeth glaring. He now wished to break the Queen.

"_I wonder if you're the type to kill your own men for your own survival."_ the Queen chuckled to herself.

"No…I will not let you!"

He ran to Pokun'aa and shook him.

"Say it's not true! Pokun'aa! I know your still in there, you're alive."

The creature slashed at him and cut his armor with his claws. Gonama'ee backed away. Gonama'ee looked down and a single tear fell from his eye. Pokun'aa, along with Natus'ii, was his childhood companions. Always spurring him on to be the best he could. But now…

All he felt was anger.

"Pokun'aa, I will free you from this demon!"

Gonama'ee drew his energy sword and so did Pokun'aa.

They clashed. Pokun'aa jumped to meet Gonama'ee head on. Pokun'aa seemed to smile in a way only an Alien could. Gonama'ee jumped back and was sliced in the shoulder. Then Pokun'aa struck again, cutting Gonama'ee's cheek.

'He always was the better swordsmen.' Gonama'ee thought to himself.

Gonama'ee pulled out a plasma grenade and stuck it to Pokun'aa. With a shriek, the bomb exploded.

Gonama'ee shielded his eyes and looked into the clearing smoke. Pokun'aa stood there, defiant.

Pokun'aa rushed Gonama'ee with his fists and punched him. Once. Twice. Three times. Pummeling Gonama'ee to no end. Gonama'ee dodged the creature's second jaw. And he rolled on top of Pokun'aa and started bashing his head in. The creature spat acid and a little caught Gonama'ee right in the eye. More so, it caught a line _on_ his eye. He was blinded on his left side and Pokun'aa disappeared.

"_This young one is exceptionally skilled at dealing death. He was a good addition to my young."_ the Queen said to Gonama'ee.

"Shut up!"

Gonama'ee now stood in silence, waiting for his opponent to make a move, he was tackled from behind and fell out of the room, and they hit the ground and rolled. Pokun'aa clawed at Gonama'ee's armor, and broke through several places. Then they fell through a hole under the ship. They now were on a cliff overlooking a gorge. Gonama'ee was lifted by his neck by Pokun'aa and he looked at Pokun'aa.

"You will die." Pokun'aa said in a sickly low voice mixed with his old one.

He threw Gonama'ee over the cliff and Gonama'ee managed to grab the edge. His sword was thrown over the side and his plasma rifles went with them. Pokun'aa stood defiantly over him.

"This is where it ends."

Gonama'ee looked for a way out of this. He exhausted every option; none made sense in his mind. He looked around for other solutions but none arose. Then, a shimmer.

Gonama'ee saw it for a split second behind Pokun'aa. Then Pokun'aa turned only to be met with a Predator spear in his chest.

Pokun'aa and Gonama'ee both had a look of shock on their face. Pokun'aa was thrown over the Predator leader's head and hit the ground with a bang. Gonama'ee looked to the Predator leader and the Predator leader pulled him up. Gonama'ee sat down and looked at the ground, breathing hard.

"Never got your name." Gonama'ee said, still breathing heavily.

The Predator leader typed a few things on his wrist computer and looked at Gonama'ee.

"**Nek'ttir"**

"Thank you."

Then a tail impaled the Predator leader as Gonama'ee got up. The Predator leader was thrown over the side, bleeding while hitting the cliffside on the way down. Pokun'aa stood, blade drawn, with blood oozing from his wound and blood, mixed with saliva dripped from the creature's mouth.

"I will defeat you!" Pokun'aa shouted.

"I realized that the anger for the Queen got in my way." Gonama'ee said softly.

"That was my mistake."

Pokun'aa rushed at him at full speed.

"It won't happen again."

Gonama'ee pushed Pokun'aa and tripped so Pokun'aa fell forward. Right onto Gonama'ee's blade. Gonama'ee held him in place and placed a hand on his back as the blood from Pokun'aa dripped onto the blade.

"I'm sorry old friend, it had to be done."

Gurgles and coughs and groans could be heard. Then Pokun'aa uttered something.

"Thank you." was all he said as he died.

Gonama'ee turned to the ship and then looked over the edge of the cliff. He saw the Predator's body, it was intact, but no doubt all the bones in his body were broken.

"Die in peace, Nek'ttir."

Gonama'ee turned to the ship and went to face the Queen.

**Covenant Base**

The last of the Aliens fell, but the Covenant had heavy losses. There were only a handful left of each race. The Covenant was broken, and now these three great races are on the edge of extinction. But they didn't care. They wanted to be rid of this ring and leave it forever.

"Natus'ii, any word from Pokun'aa or Gonama'ee?" Turaga'uu asked as he came in to the base with the Chief and the other Spartans.

"No. Nothing. Just static."

"I'm worried."

"Me too."

Master Chief floated down and went straight to Dr. Halsey.

"There is a problem at the Control Room; our only hope now is to destroy the ring with the serpent's ship."

"What happened?" she asked.

"It was the monitor. This monitor was an A.I. mixed with the mainframe of Halo's controls. Even Cortana couldn't hack in."

Dr. Halsey looked on in shock.

"Cortana, is one of the best A.I., I wonder what happened?"

"I do too." Cortana chimed in.

"Dr. Halsey, where is the Arbiter? I must speak with him."

"He went chasing after a serpent that had his friend. I imagine that he followed all the way to the serpent's ship."

"Master Chief! Flood are heading this way."

"We better welcome them, then." Natus'ii said.

"What are we dealing with, exactly?" Master Chief asked.

"They have several of both our race's vehicles. They are armed to the teeth with weapons. Several of the serpents are mixed in Flood form as well."

"Spartans! Let's push them back!"

Jack positioned himself and placed his sniper in aiming position.

"Do we have any vehicles?" Master Chief asked Pokun'aa.

"We have a Warthog, taken long ago from a group of Flood."

"Show me."

The Master Chief loved the Warthog and it's……modifications.

As the Flood approached, the doors swung open wide and the Flood opened fire. As the dust cleared, a Rocket went zooming through the air and came down on a Flood controlled Warthog. Out of the midst a Warthog drove though and Harry fired it's gun in the back. Another Rocket zoomed into the air. It damaged the Scorpion.

"Direct hit!" Harry shouted as he fired the mounted Rocket Launcher.

The Flood came at all sides and aimed. Several of the shots missed the Warthog thanks to the Chief, but a Wraith got passed. The Spartans never saw it coming. The hit landed on their back, taking out the Rocket Launcher.

"Hang on!" Master Chief shouted.

They spun, end over end. Harry was gone, he was flung out as the shot hit. And Master Chief, along with Kelly, flipped in the Warthog and it landed on it's top, and it skidded for about ten feet.

Dr. Halsey looked on with tearful eyes. For the first time in John 1-1-7's life, he had made a mistake.

Master Chief couldn't move. His arms wouldn't respond, and his legs were trapped under the Warthog. His helmet was red with blood, and he tasted copper. Kelly was out like a light, either dead or on the verge. Harry was on a rock, sprawled out from the throw. His arm was twisted behind his back, and the elbow faced the opposite direction it was supposed to. John was facing the sky. It reminded him of home. He wondered what just happened. He remembered Chief Mendez's words long ago…

_**Flashback**_

"A leader must be ready to send the soldiers under his command to their deaths," Mendez said without turning to face John.

"You do this because your duty to the UNSC supersedes your duty to yourself or even your crew."

John looked away from the view screen. He couldn't look at the emptiness anymore. He didn't want to think of his teammates—friends who were like brothers and sisters to him –- forever lost.

"It is acceptable," Mendez said, "to spend their lives if necessary." He finally turned to meet John's gaze. "It is not acceptable, however, to waste those lives."

**End Chapter Eight**


	9. Winding Down

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. I do, however own some of the Spartan's numbers unless they actually show up in later games. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Nine – Winding Down

**Queen's Hive**

Gonama'ee walked into her chamber, and the Queen seemed to smile at the pain he had to go through to kill his friend.

"You will die." Gonama'ee said slowly.

The Queen's tail lashed out and Gonama'ee jumped over it. The tail stuck to the wall and Gonama'ee jumped on it and ran on her tail and slashed at her face. He cut her. The Queen screeched in pain and Gonama'ee jumped off, dodging her now free tail. The Queen summoned two Ravagers as she began to let herself free from the egg sac. One Ravager threw itself at Gonama'ee and Gonama'ee rolled under it. The other Ravager brought it's tail up and grabbed Gonama'ee's leg. Gonama'ee was lifted high into the air, but he just shouted and grabbed the tail with his mechanical arm and crushed it. The Ravager let go with a screech and Gonama'ee lunged at it. The other Ravager came behind Gonama'ee and chased him, lifting it's wrist blades high into the air. The other Ravager came at Gonama'ee as well. Gonama'ee stopped right in front of the Ravager in front of him and dodged a clawed hand that got stuck in the Hive Web. The other Ravager brought it's wrist blades down on the other's stuck arm and cut it off. The Ravager fell back and shrieked as blood sprayed. Gonama'ee ran behind the armless Ravager and cut off it's head. The other Ravager ran to him and Gonama'ee cut a hole in the Ravager's armor, placed a plasma grenade in the spot, and rolled out of the way in one quick movement. The Ravager exploded and Gonama'ee shields dropped slightly. Then he was hit in the back with the Queen's clawed hand. He felt her claws scrape his back. He rolled with the blow and only stared at the Queen, despite the blood flowing down his back.

"I will defeat you." Gonama'ee said softly.

The Queen roared with anger and charged him; he ducked under her claws and rolled under her tail as she passed by. The Queen turned and came for another charge. She grabbed his wrist and threw him as he tried to roll. Gonama'ee got up and heard the other Aliens heading their way to the chamber. The Queen was pleased.

"_You won't leave here alive!"_

Gonama'ee looked and saw Aliens coming from four different corridors. Then he saw some shimmers. The Aliens who made it to the door were pushed back and killed. The Blazer, Hydra, Vanguard, and Stalker Predators showed themselves. They pushed back the intruders and began fighting them. Gonama'ee knew they had it under control, and it was still just him and the Queen.

"Looks like your young ran into some trouble."

The Queen charged and Gonama'ee rolled out of the way and found the hilt of another energy sword by a dead Elite's body. He realized it still worked and activated it. Two swords, two hands.

"Your really going down now." Gonama'ee said.

The Queen charged and Gonama'ee ducked under her legs and cut them as she went by. She fell to the ground, and got up. Gonama'ee jumped up, twirling both blades and cut one of her small arms. The Queen clawed his arm, and he ignored the pain. Gonama'ee charged and ran up to the walls, dodging the Queen's tail. He ran to her and was swiped by her tail. Gonama'ee flew into the wall, and quickly got up and jumped out of the way of her tail.

'That tail has to go!' Gonama'ee thought.

Gonama'ee looked up and threw a grenade onto the ceiling behind her. It and debris landed on her tail. It was pulled tight and Gonama'ee struck with both swords. The tail was sliced off. The Queen was enraged and didn't find Gonama'ee anywhere. Gonama'ee was hiding behind a pillar and she only seemed amused.

"_Since on this Hive Web, any damage sustained to me is healed, thanks to my Hive Web. You cannot defeat me."_

Gonama'ee jumped out behind her and climbed her back, slicing it with his swords as he went he jumped off and began to run on the ground with the swords slicing the ground. Hive Web was cut and so was the metal. Before she could react, Gonama'ee had cut a hole in the floor and she fell through. She grabbed him with her tail, and he plummeted with her.

"Ahh!" Was all he could say as he fell, still in the Queen's grasp.

**Covenant Base**

Master Chief was on the verge of crying. Odd for a Spartan warrior. He felt only one tear trickle down his cheek, however, and realized he hit a snag _he_ created. He would never do it again.

Master Chief heard Flood approaching on his six and seven. So much noise and garbled tone that was the Flood's voice was ringing in his ears and he couldn't do a thing about it.

'Cortana? You ok?' he thought.

No response.

'She might be unconscious. I'll have to figure a way out of this one myself.'

"Kelly? Harry? Respond." he asked slowly.

Kelly's acknowledgement light winked on after a few seconds. But no response in the COM from Harry. Master Chief presumed him unconscious.

Master Chief needed more time, and his prayers were answered. Sniper shots rang out and from the clear parts of his helmet, he saw Flood rush towards what he assumed was as the base. Master Chief made an attempt to move again, but no avail. Then all went quiet. No Flood were heard, and Master Chief heard far off mumbling, then footsteps. He closed his eyes and fell unconscious.

**Cliffside**

Nek'ttir awoke, but could hardly breathe. He gasped and couldn't move. His body, save his shoulders up, were covered in small rocks. He couldn't move, and coughed. He tasted blood and hated the taste. Nek'ttir then winced as a light engulfed his vision. He heard two poles extend and felt him being lifted up. He saw the lights of a Predator ship. He was being taken into the ship. He grunted with all his might, though it hurt him.

"Elder! He is still alive!" one carrying him said.

"Take him to the chamber so he can heal." the Elder replied.

Nek'ttir was pulled up some stairs and thrown in a vat of liquid and he began to glow. His mask was taken off and a smaller mask that only fit his mouth replaced his. His armor was removed, and only a cloth covered his body over his crotch. His eyes opened slightly to reveal that he was healing slowly. He felt energy return, but he was far from being full again.

Then the Elder stepped in front of the tube.

"From the look of your armor and number of skulls, you've been through a lot. You shall be known as Nek'ttir the Honored."

Nek'ttir seemed to smile a Predator smile. Then he fell asleep, to recover his strength.

**Below the Hive ship**

Gonama'ee struggled against the Queen's grasp, and couldn't escape. One of the swords was gone from his grasp and the Queen's claws scraped against his still bleeding back. Gonama'ee grunted in pain and looked up as the world around him was spinning this way and that, and saw the Queen screeching. Gonama'ee found a way to push away and free himself when he decided to cut her. Gonama'ee extended his arms and legs in a spread eagle position which slowed his fall. But not by much. The Queen seemed to grow distant and she didn't want to go. The valley shook as the Queen grasped onto the cliffside with her feet and hands. The Queen slowed herself only moments before she hit the ground and she screeched. Gonama'ee fell into a cloud of dust and hit the ground. Before he supposedly hit the ground, he rolled into a ball and hit the ground, literally, rolling and hit the cliffside. But as he hit the side, he heard some bones crack.

Gonama'ee sat there, partially resting and partially having to on account of the pain of the broken bones. Gonama'ee stared at the Queen, suddenly realizing she was bleeding heavily. Some of her blood hit his shields and they went down to nothing. One spritz of blood hit his front piece of armor. It was burning through and Gonama'ee couldn't move. He slowly felt the heat of the acid burn through and some touched his skin. At the moment it did, he let out a roar of pain and found renewed strength to roll and wipe the acid on the ground. The acid burned through to his skin and partially through his sternum. Gonama'ee clutched his chest and felt pain he had never felt before. He laid there, the Queen hardly moving either. The Queen grunted every once in a while, but never got up. She attempted once, but fell back. Gonama'ee looked up the cliffside, and heard a thunder clasp that echoed into the valley. Gonama'ee felt a rain drop on his face. Gonama'ee then saw a flash, presuming it lightning, and felt the rain come in on the two. When the rain hit the blood of the Queen, however, it seemed to hurt her.

'The acid must not mix with the rain.' Gonama'ee thought.

Steam began to rise from the Queen, and a small fog began to shroud them. The smell, to Gonama'ee, was unbearable. As he looked up, he saw silhouettes of creatures climbing down the side of the cliff.

The Queen roared a gargled roar and that only seemed to increase her young's speed.

"Damn." Gonama'ee suddenly said to himself at the realization.

**Covenant Base**

Master Chief awoke and found himself healing in a laboratory. His senses heightened and jumped up, startling Dr. Halsey. John found, however, his suit was taken off and he was wearing the UNSC uniform.

"John! Your up!"

John only winced at the pain, but ignored most of it.

"What happened? What about Kelly and Harry?" John asked quickly.

"It's not looking to good. Kelly is in serious medical care." but she spoke no more, a sad expression filled her face.

"And Harry?" Master Chief asked slowly, making sure the answer wasn't the one he wanted to hear.

"He's….KIA." she responded.

John's mouth hung open. He couldn't believe it. He had killed one of his own because of _his _mistake. On thing was for certain, he would never do it again.

John got up and found Kelly in another room, strapped to the teeth with wires and IV tubes attached everywhere. Her armor was taken off as well. Life signs show her heartbeat at only 19 beats per minute. If she were anything less than a Spartan, Master Chief thought she would be dead by now.

John looked on to Kelly, sleeping soundly.

Master Chief was about to go talk to Doctor Halsey when Kelly called to him. He returned to her side. She extended her hand out to him and he took it in his own. Her hands were rough, but smooth in a sense. Same as his. She smiled at him and he gripped her hand tighter.

"John. I'm sorry." she said to him.

John was puzzled at this.

"What do you mean? It wasn't your fault because of my mistake."

"I should've stopped you. I had doubts that this would work. I should've done something."

She coughed at the last word and John put a finger on her mouth.

"Sleep, that's an order."

Kelly nodded the best she could and soon fell asleep. John let her hand go and turned to go away, but he turned back to her and leaned down. He placed a kiss on her forehead and left.

Kelly seemed to smile a little before falling totally asleep.

John didn't know why he did it exactly. It was against code and policy to fall in love or even break rules in that section of code. So why did he do it? He only could come up with the fact that it was a comforter for a friend and ally. One whom he didn't mind to show feelings for. He soon put that in the back of his mind as he entered Dr. Halsey's makeshift lab. As it turns out, the lab was actually the inside of one of the Phantoms.

"Dr. Halsey, why did I make a mistake? It shouldn't have happened." John asked, with a hurt look on his face.

"Simple physics of probability. Although you've gained years of experience and the fact that you're enhanced, you are human. I regret the fact that you are human, yet revel in the fact that even with all the upgrades and decades of fighting and war, you will make mistakes. Albeit very few at the least."

Master Chief found very little comfort at this realization.

"How's Cortana?"

"She is fine, her COM was taken offline and I was able to repair, so get the suit on ASAP. She has much to discuss with you."

"Knowing Cortana, it won't be good."

Master Chief donned his suit and felt his skin meld with the armor, and soon felt a cold presence enter his mind. He then heard Cortana's voice.

"What the heck happened to you! I was trying to make contact with you, but I was shut out. Didn't you know about the Wraith! Why did you do it?" she scolded.

Master Chief frowned inside his helmet.

"Yet….I'm glad to see you're alright." Cortana said cheerfully.

John looked around for the other Spartans, each were around the makeshift base, loading weapons in guns or checking their systems. John was now alone with new Spartans, and no Kelly to console with on mission specs. . Of course, he had Cortana.

John stepped to the others and Brian saw him. Brian motioned the other Spartan's attention and they lined up. Master Chief looked at them.

"What happened out there is never to be repeated. Take note; never ever do anything like that unless you are 100 percent sure it will work without snags."

"It was my misfortune, to have put a Spartan's life on the line and without proper console. I will never do anything to put you in danger ever again. I will keep you safe, no matter what. Now here is the plan. We will infiltrate 16807's headquarters and disable him somehow. Lance, you'll head in first to check out the situation. If things get hot, abort. When reconnaissance gets back, successful or not, we'll storm in and take over the Control Room."

The Spartans nodded.

"Good, let's move out!"

The Spartans loaded into Warthogs that weren't destroyed, which they only needed three. The others were kept at the base. The Covenant had access to a Scorpion, two other Warthogs and a Wraith, along with several Ghosts and a Spectre.

Master Chief and the others drove onward to face the monitor.

Natus'ii looked onto the Covenant that was left. Only a handful of each race was left and Natus'ii told a group of Elites to go look for Gonama'ee, while the others prepped in case of another attack.

**Cliff bottom**

Gonama'ee couldn't tell what was going on. The mist from the acid mixed rain was burning his eyes. He moved a finger, then two, knowing full well that he would have to attack the incoming horde. He was able to move his leg from side to side, even bend it. He got on one leg. His shields recharged, but very slowly. He got on both knees and grabbed for his plasma rifles, but only found that they were gone. He rose to his feet, stumbling and grabbing the side of the cliff. He looked at the Queen, who seemed to stir. Then, in a burst of unimaginable strength, she was on her feet. Yet, from the loss of blood, she too faltered and seemed to only get up. Gonama'ee saw one of her young leap at him and he jumped off the wall and sliced the creature with his only remaining energy blade.

But, with that bit of force, he could only fall on his hands and knees, not finding hidden strength. Another jumped at him, and he rolled, slicing an arm off the attacker and watched it writhe and scrabble on the ground. Gonama'ee ended it's misery by slicing it's skull in half. Gonama'ee found the Queen's hand meet his stomach, and her claws scratched his skin and broke through. He bled on both sides now, most of his blood gone on his back. He could hardly move, and his vision blurred. He fell, only to see a purple nose of a vehicle on the cliff top. Shots were fired, and all the Aliens on the wall stopped, and then looked at the Queen as some unlucky Aliens who were shot were falling towards the ground. The Queen roared and her young began to climb the wall at the attackers.

Gonama'ee recognized the vehicle as a Spectre and realized his friends must have found him. He was grateful. Gonama'ee searched deep inside of himself and found renewed strength and got up, sword in hand. He sliced another attacker and ran up to the Queen and sliced her for good measure. He knew he wanted to not die here. So, he began to climb the wall, but was soon attacked by the raging Queen. He was dragged down and he fell to the ground, renewed strength drained a bit. He got up and dodged her stubby tail and she swiped at him. He dodged and ran to another edge of cliff and realized that they hit a cliff within a cliff. He prepared for the worse, and she…missed.

The Queen tumbled out of his way and fell down the deep chasm, and the echo was heard from the pit. Her rage had blinded her, enough for Gonama'ee to trick her without him knowing. He looked over the ledge, into the dark that was the abyss. But he heard a sound coming from the cavern floor.

"She must've hit bottom." Gonama'ee said to himself.

Gonama'ee heard a roar and looked back down the cliff. Minutes passed by in seconds, Gonama'ee felt like. And he heard her roar echo throughout the chasm. He looked down to see a green light. The Queen was climbing the cliffside!

"Why won't you die!" Gonama'ee shouted.

The Queen only continued to climb and her headpiece was glowing bright green. Her young came from all direction down the cliff, and ignored Gonama'ee. In a way, he was happy to see he had a chance of escape when none of her young attacked, but he could only stay there and not move, but watch the sight before him.

The Queen's young gathered themselves by her side, and she roared at them and they all turned to stare at Gonama'ee.

"Damn!" Gonama'ee said as he turned to run up the cliff.

She had ordered her young to attack all at once. Gonama'ee didn't know how he knew that, but he wanted out of their. Already climbing the cliffside, he dodged a few attacks from her young that were now in a frenzy. He could only climb and pray that they wouldn't catch up, but his prayers were not answered. The Queen's young didn't slow down, but seemed to speed up. Gonama'ee watched as one lunged at him, only to be stopped by plasma fire. The Spectre had driven off it's attackers, and now seemed to be giving cover fire to Gonama'ee. Gonama'ee rushed up the side of the cliff, only to have a rock dislodge itself. The Aliens, which seemed to have had their attention on the threat of the Spectre, now realized that the threat was the Arbiter, and they quickly resumed chase with him. Gonama'ee activated a plasma grenade and tossed it down, and it stuck to the head of an Alien Drone. But other Aliens, who had seen the destructive capabilities of these weapons, backed off. While others, died in the blast radius while a chunk of cliff was taken off. Unfortunately, Gonama'ee's part of cliff came loose, and collapsed. He jumped to the other side of the cliff and hung on. The Aliens that avoided the blast did the same and ran after him, clawing the way, craving his fresh meat. Gonama'ee realized that he was under the Spectre, and they couldn't defend him anymore, and he jumped to the side higher on the original side. But, right as he got there, acid hit his back.

Gonama'ee let go of the cliff.

Things weren't going as well as planned, and he knew it as he plummeted into a horde of hungry Aliens. Then it hit Gonama'ee.

Arbiters never live long.

**Control Room**

Master Chief had broken through several defenses leading up to the Control Room, and Master Chief opened the door that led into the corridors that led to the Control Room.

"Go ahead Lance." Master Chief said.

Lance, without a word, slipped into the shadows of the night and headed inside. As Lance made his way inside, Master Chief then looked into the sky, as if searching for something.

"Cortana, give me a visual on what Lance is seeing."

"Affirmative." she replied.

A small screen appeared in Master Chief's right lower corner of his HUD. Lance was in the main chamber, but found no sign of 16807 or any sentries. Lance saw a glowing light in the bottom of the Control Room chasm, and made precise jumps and fell into a hole and ramp-like slide. He landed on his feet and found himself in a chamber that was really quiet, with lights beaming the way. He slowly walked down a corridor and found several of the small engineers that shoot lasers to repair machines fixing a column. Then Lance heard humming. As soon as he did, he melted into the shadows. 16807, in a small robot form like the Sentinels, hovered by, not noticing Lance. When he disappeared around the corner, Lance came out of hiding and continued down the corridor. Lance then ran into a dark room, where he continued onward. Suddenly, as if a bad cliché just happened, the door behind Lance just closed and the room lit up. In front of Lance, stood one OverGuard, but this one was much bigger and had what seemed to be electricity glowing from it's hands.

"Did you honestly not think I knew you were coming, seeing as you only have thirty-four hours remaining on the clock? Tsk tsk, I am shocked." 16807 said over the COM.

The OverGuard activated and that's all the Master Chief needed before saying he was coming to get Lance. They were stopped however, and began to open fire on the bigger cousins of the Sentinels. The Enforcers, with their shields, opened fire. Master Chief dodged and ordered the others to dodge and fire. Lance, back inside, had his hands full. He had pulled out a frag and hit it directly, and damaged it's body. However, the small Sentinel Engineers flew to it and repaired it. Lance cursed himself and ran to the corner of a room and opened fire while jumping over a bolt of electricity that the OverGuard shot. Lance attacked the OverGuard by jumping on the creature and shot directly with the shotgun in the thing's head. The OverGuard shuddered, sparked, and fell forward while Lance jumped to the side, landing on his feet. Several Sentinel Engineers flew to the fallen creature, but Lance starting shooting the little Sentinels. But, as he did this, an Enforcer with several small Sentinels following it, shooting their heat beams. Lance took cover, realizing that the OverGuard was being repaired.

"John, get down here fast!" Lance almost shouted, checking himself.

Master Chief heard the call, and doubled his speed. The others following suite. Master Chief reached the door that had shut behind Lance, and immediately shot it with the shotgun. Nothing. Master Chief drew a frag and activated it, telling the others to move back. It did nothing. Master Chief gathered everyone's grenades and put them against the door, and everyone ducked for cover. Master Chief shot the grenades and was blown back, his shields dropped to nothing; everyone else's went down as well. The door stood firm. Then Master Chief reached for his trump card.

"Cortana." he said quickly.

And with as just as much quickness, she replied.

"I'm on it."

She melded with the mainframe, and immediately went for the security door channels, floating through the endless data that clouded her vision, and she made her way to the control panel, only to be stopped by a figure similar to her own. This was an A.I., similar to her, and she was being blocked by it. This A.I. took the form of an ancient Egyptian god, Ra. The form was a man's body with the head of an eagle, with armor covering the body.

"I cannot let you pass, I am 16807 Alpha Omega! I am all powerful, and I will not let you into that room!"

Cortana charged him. Even though she was merely an A.I., she had spunk, and didn't go down without a fight. Literal or otherwise. Ra fell back on his back as she punched him, but it didn't seem to do anything. Ra only chuckled and pushed her off with lightning. Cortana flew into a wall of data, and she got up. Ra shot again, but Cortana snapped her fingers and a fire wall came up.

"Clever, how about this?" Ra said calmly.

Ra's hands began to glow and he shot a red beam at Cortana. She put up another fire wall and it easily broke through and entered her.

"A virus!" Cortana said, her voice straining.

She began to turn a violet color as the virus moved throughout her body, and she fell to the floor, clutching her body and seemed to be in pain. Ra stood over her and then she looked up and smirked.

"Gotcha." she said.

She shot up and in a burst of light, the virus dissipated.

"What the hell?" Ra said.

"Latest anti-virus software, and besides the fact that I'm an A.I., I tapped into your own program to find an antidote."

"You can hack right under my nose!" Ra shouted.

"More than that, I can upload things too."

Ra suddenly fell to the ground, paralyzed by his own virus.

"But how?"

"After I had found the antidote, I did a little background check on your virus, and found that your makers had failed to install the anti-virus program into your own being. In those few nanoseconds, I superseded the upload into your mainframe."

16807 shouted as he was destroyed by his own virus. Then Cortana was pushed back and she felt cold and got back up, feeling alive again.

Cortana ran to the controls and found the switch. She turned it on and the door lifted. In reality, the whole fight between her and 16807 lasted less than three seconds.

"What took you so long?" John asked.

"Met opposition."

Master Chief smiled and realized it was 16807. She must've destroyed him, and that was proof to the fact that Lance reported in moments later and said the OverGuard and Sentinels were all deactivated. The timer had stopped at 23:09. Good enough time to spare for Master Chief. But, like all his battles previously, he felt that this was won too easily. Yet he felt nothing.

"Cortana, you see anything?"

"Nothing Chief, all I see is what you see. I've got that feeling too, though."

Master Chief turned to head back to the Covenant Base, happy that everything went as plan, but kept an eye open.

**Predator ship**

"_No! Nek'ttir watch out!"_

"_The kainde amehda are infesting within our men, honor will not be won easily!"_

"_You took the human's sacred relic!"_

"_Never got your name."_

"_Nek'ttir."_

"_You shall be known as Nek'ttir the Honored."_

Nek'ttir awoke with a start inside the canister. These visions, why were they being forced into his mind? They were his own memories, yet he didn't go searching for them. They just appeared.

Nek'ttir closed his eyes, and suddenly realized that his eyes were open. Or so he thought. His eyes were closed, yet saw in front of him clear as day. The liquid, the canister, the various medical supplies surrounding him. He even saw the dials on the canister on the outside on the other side of his vision.

"What the hell?" Nek'ttir realized.

Then Nek'ttir envisioned the bottle of liquid on the table outside his canister were floating and shattered in his "mind's eye".

And a noise was heard. Nek'ttir awoke, realizing that he was asleep. A bottle was now on the ground, and it was broken. He looked around, and noticed no one was in the room, other than him. Then the realization hit him.

He was psionic.

Psionic Predators were rare. Very rare. The most a race would see is about five or six, and every 100 years. Most were born psionic, but the others had been Predators of extraordinary Will and intelligence. Out of as many as there were recorded in their history, only one recorded instance was where a psionic Predator was born of injury. And apparently he was it. Or, he didn't know how he became psionic. He didn't care, because a huge pain began to throb in his head, and his heart beat faster. Now fully awake, he grasped his head and started breathing heavily. He couldn't fathom the pain, and he cried a war cry. Other Predators walked in and noticed this.

"He's one of them!" one doctor shouted.

Nek'ttir shouted in their heads as his words found their thoughts.

"Get back!"

They obeyed and found cover. In a final shriek of pain, a psionic wave was shot out, and it shattered the breathing apparatus and the canister, spilling the liquid on the floor, and destroying several containers full of medicine, chemicals, and other liquids. Nek'ttir was now on his hands and knees in front of the canister, breathing heavily as some liquid found his mouth, dripping. Nek'ttir fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Why am I this way…" Nek'ttir asked himself almost inaudibly.

**Cliffside**

All Gonama'ee could do was fall, no where to go, and hundreds of Aliens begging for his flesh like it was their last meal. He could only watch and hit a net.

'Hit a net!' he thought.

Gonama'ee was pulled up by something; it was the Predators, who now were providing cover as he was being pulled up. The Aliens pulled back and went to their Queen, and Gonama'ee got out of the net.

"Thanks guys, we need to destroy this ship, and escape off the ring. Do you know where the engine room is?"

They looked at each other and looked back at Gonama'ee, and shook their heads.

"Then we'll have to find it the old fashioned way."

Gonama'ee saw Aliens climbing up the cliff, and the Predators stood their ground, shooting the creatures, while standing still, signaling that they would provide cover as he made his way into the ship. Gonama'ee silently thanked them and ran to the ship. He heard one the Predators cry out and turned to see what happened. One of the Predators was skewered and tossed into the cliffside. Gonama'ee didn't wait anymore. As he reached the hole he originally fell out of, several Aliens attacked. He attacked with his mechanical arm and crushed their bones and skulls. Gonama'ee was speckled with the acid, and only felt it melt away when the rain hit it. He ran inside and pulled himself into the Queen's chamber. There they were, the eggs. Gonama'ee saw one egg open up and a facehugger jumped at him. Gonama'ee ducked and grabbed the thing's tail and threw it into a pillar then stomped on it. Gonama'ee saw several dozen more and dodged while running around. He found a plasma grenade and attached it to a fuel line in the room. He jumped out of the blast radius and the room went up in smoke. Several facehugger cries echoed throughout the room, and Gonama'ee heard static in his COM.

"..biter. C..yo…hear me?"

It was Natus'ii, trying to make contact with him.

**Covenant Base**

"Come in, Arbiter. Can you hear me?"

No response. Natus'ii was alone with his troops now. No Gonama'ee or Pokun'aa. Well, he had Turaga'uu, so he didn't think all was lost. He needed Turaga'uu to get off the planet in an emergency. Of course, where could they go?

"Natus'ii, we have found Gonama'ee, he's at the serpent ship. He is currently under attack, assisting now."

Natus'ii brightened. Good. This was good. Natus'ii ordered what men were left and they were going to defend this ring at all costs.

"Natus'ii, serpents approach from the south." one Elite called out.

"Set up two sniper positions. Grunt, you'll handle anti-armor positions with your Fuel Rod Cannons. We'll need several grenade barrages so set up grenade positions. Move!" Natus'ii shouted.

The small group did as told, and waited for the serpents.

"Snipers, when you get a good shot, fire. Only fire one hit kills, we're running out of munitions. Only shoot when you know you'll kill them in one shot."

"We see them!" one sniper called out.

"Attack only when you can kill them instantly."

A shot was fired. Natus'ii looked at the Elite that fired, and the Elite kept staring into his magnification scope.

"One down."

Natus'ii smiled. This was going to be fun.

**Predator ship**

Nek'ttir rose, but he used his thoughts to lift himself up. Then, without thinking, he ran. HE ran out of the ship and onto the ground of the ring. Once again breathing the air of the ring world.

"I will use this to defeat the Queen."

He ran to the edge of a cliff and jumped off, willing himself to glide himself over to the other side. Realizing how heavy and hard it was to lift himself, he figured he only needed to jump high and not try to fly. He jumped over several chasms. How did these valleys open up? He didn't care that much to find out, he was already at the edge where he saw the Alien ship on the horizon.

**Inside the Hive ship**

Gonama'ee continued on through the ship, figuring there were probably more eggs. He needed to find the bridge. He had to blow up this ship, then he'd have to get rid of this ring. He ran into a room, only to find several Aliens guarding eggs. There were only three drones, so Gonama'ee activated his energy sword and soon cut all three down. He then opened one egg and grabbed a facehugger and crushed it in his mechanical hand. The others opened up and Gonama'ee cut those down. Gonama'ee continued on and then he screeches. They weren't Alien screeches however. Gonama'ee was struck in the back and he fell to the ground. He turned around to find Flood attacking him. Gonama'ee couldn't believe they were still around. They began to attack him, but they all died almost instantly. Gonama'ee found a window overlooking the chasm that the Queen and him were in moments before to find now all the Aliens and Flood attacking each other. But Gonama'ee didn't see the Queen. Where was the Queen? He soon found out, because he was grabbed from behind and then thrown into the wall of the ship and broke through into another room. Gonama'ee was about to get up when the Queen screeched and grabbed him again. Gonama'ee struggled in her grasp, and he dropped his sword. She held both his arms in place by his side, and he was lifted right in her face. She seemed to smile at him. A wicked evil smile, but one none the less. She then opened her mouth to reveal her own second set of jaws. They were huge. Almost as big as the first. Gonama'ee then was released when several Flood jumped her and she was startled. Gonama'ee fell and grabbed his sword. He was looking for a way out, but couldn't find any. He was attacked by the Flood then, and he cut them down. He ran into another room that he found when he cut Hive Web. He heard the Queen and looked back. She had thrown off her attackers and charged after him. She hit the door and sprayed acid on it. Gonama'ee ran and found some stairs. He didn't know where to find the bridge so he assumed it must be at the top. He was attacked by a sleeping Alien and cut it, but it regenerated with nearby Hive Web He sliced it to ribbons, and continued on. The creature soon regenerated and he blew it up with his energy blade hitting a fuel line. But it still didn't kill it, so Gonama'ee was chased throughout the ship but this unrelenting creature. What the hell? Gonama'ee realized he forgot to cut the Hive Web. He slashed it then the creature, and it died.

"Got to remember that."

Finding some solitude from the attackers, he found a room to rest in. He then found a medkit in storage and used it to heal some of the serious wounds. He moved on and found some Elite blood and weapons. He stocked up and got two plasma rifles, and grabbed some grenades. He was ready to find the bridge, but something rocked the ship and he heard an explosion, followed by several screeches.

"They sound like they are getting closer. I'll be glad when this is all finally over. Time to head out."

Gonama'ee ran through some more corridors and headed into several different rooms, each containing some Aliens. He ran through some more until he hit a map room.

"Bingo."

He sliced the terminal and brought up a map. He found the bridge. But then wondered something. He typed in more and several dots, possible thousands, and he realized he found that the dots represented the serpents. Gonama'ee then saw a dot appear right in the map room. He looked around, but no sign. He just decided to leave, but was blocked by the drone that hung from the ceiling, but was now attacking. He cut it down, and he got out of there.

'Ok, I need to get up two more floors and make my way to the bridge.' he thought.

Then he thought of something.

"Alone against all these serpents," he grunted. "They don't stand a chance."

**Covenant Base**

"Natus'ii, more are still coming!"

Natus'ii grimaced.

The group of snipers had fended off the attack so far for ten straight minutes, and he was glad the others didn't have to attack yet, but he knew that the snipers would run dry eventually.

"Sniper one is out."

"Sniper two is out."

Natus'ii heard enough.

"All right men, get ready to attack them, full force. Whatever men we don't have overlooking the creatures, we'll use to attack while the men up top will provide cover. I of course will be leading the ground attack."

Natus'ii knew he wouldn't likely live, then he'd leave the battle for someone else to finish. He then rethought that. No. He didn't want to die. The shame it would bring to him and his fellow brothers was unbearable. He then heard the cry of the serpents and ordered the men to open the gate.

A shot was fired into the incoming horde from the Grunt with the Fuel Rod Cannon, and the two remaining Hunters fired theirs. The hit was then followed by Natus'ii and his men running out to engage in combat.

This was to be their last stand.

From inside, Dr. Halsey could here everything. She wanted to leave. But she couldn't. Not without John, Kelly, or any other of her Spartans. She grabbed the pistol she carried with her and loaded it full. She didn't want to use it.

**Desert Region**

As it turns out, for however long Nek'ttir was out, the ship had moved on and was about to take off, because he was nowhere near where he originally was. He was trying to get their faster, but couldn't go any faster than he did. Nek'ttir then thought of the ship in his mind, and found himself on the edge of the cliff overlooking a fight between the kainde amehda and the other host species in an all out brawl. Nek'ttir decided to not disturb and headed inside to find the Queen, but he was stopped by some Drones attacking him. He forgot to grab his armor and everything, so he attacked with his mind. He willed them to attack their friends, and they obeyed. He quickly ran inside. He ran through the corridors, and he clicked his mandibles in anticipation. Wait. He might be able to get armor and weapons from his mind. He's been able to do so so far. Nek'ttir concentrated and willed armor and weapons to appear on him, but nothing happened. He then heard an egg open behind him, and he jumped back and turned around towards the egg. A facehugger jumped out at him and he held his hands up, and the thing froze in mid-air, a strange purple glow surrounding it. Nek'ttir walked around it and looked at it. It was frozen in place.

"I like this."

Nek'ttir ran through other corridors and found a PredAlien. It jumped on him and clawed at him. Nek'ttir attacked with a spear that formed in his head when he willed it. Then he imagined armor and felt armor attach itself to him. He wondered why it wouldn't work before, but now he loved it. He pushed the carcass off of him and he changed visor modes and found a heat signature. He headed towards it and ran into the other host gathering species. What did the Arbiter call it? Flood. Nek'ttir stabbed the Flood and was glad that the blood wasn't acidic. So he threw it with his hand and several others attacked. He sent both hands out and he made them slow down. He rolled out of the way as they collided in slow motion, then he cut them all down in rapid succession. A rocket was shot from a nearby Flood as time returned to normal, and Nek'ttir reflected it off of a shield he created with his mind, and it hit the Flood and exploded. Nek'ttir continued onwards into the ship.

**Covenant Base**

"Natus'ii! More are coming!"

Natus'ii cursed his luck, this was the fourth wave. A couple Grunts, an Elite, and a Hunter's bond brother were dead. They couldn't last against another attack. As the wave approached, a shot rang out, but it wasn't from them. Then Natus'ii was relieved to hear the voice over the COM.

"This is Master Chief, here to assist. Where do you want us Natus'ii?"

Natus'ii almost jumped up and down.

"Over here is fine. We'll need you for us to live."

Natus'ii saw the Master Chief walk into the Phantom, and then Natus'ii went back to checking ammunition.

Master Chief walked into the lab and said hi to Dr. Halsey, and went to check on Kelly. He removed his helmet and looked at her through sad eyes. She had awoken when he stroked her hair back out of her face, and she looked at him.

"How are you?" he asked calmly.

"Better." she said slowly.

"Keep getting rest, ok? We will need you out there."

Out of either insanity or comfort, he placed another kiss on her forehead before he left. Dr. Halsey seemed to smile a little as she returned to her work.

It was undeniable. Master Chief couldn't avoid the feelings he had for Kelly. He even noticed Halsey behind him when she thought he didn't know. John had to get his feeling under control. Even though he had broken rules, he didn't care. But he needed to focus on the matters at hand. But, there were none at the moment. As he turned to leave realizing this, he sat back down on her bed at her side. He didn't want to move.

Outside, Natus'ii conferred with his troops.

"Damage report?" he asked calmly.

Turaga'uu came up to his side.

"Sir, we've lost some men and we're out of ammo for the Fuel Rod Cannons save for the Hunter that is left." he said swiftly.

"That's not good. What else?"

"Nothing."

"That's good. We will let the Spartans handle most attacks if any were to happen. Otherwise, I'll need to speak to Master Chief."

Natus'ii dispersed them and headed for the door to the makeshift lab, sweating a little bit from the fights.

**Hive ship**

Gonama'ee traversed several dozen rooms, and finally found some stairs. He was one the bridge now, and could sense serpents in the room. He didn't know how, but then he noticed the cut on his arm from the Queen. It was glowing, and he sensed that the serpents in this room felt it too. Then he didn't know how, but he could see the shimmer of a green glow emanating from several points in the room. Gonama'ee figured it was the serpents. So he attacked and killed a serpent. Then the others attacked and they were cut down. One jumped away from Gonama'ee's attack.

"Hold still you vile creature!"

Gonama'ee began to get violent. He attacked recklessly, and the Drone grabbed his arm and twisted it so the sword flew out of his hands. Gonama'ee reacted uneasily, and let out a war cry of anger. Gonama'ee jumped all over the creature and tackled it, and threw it across the room. Gonama'ee's eyes filled with a red tint and he attacked. Gonama'ee dropped down on his feet and hands, and howled. He ran on all fours straight at the helpless Drone. He bit down on the shell and cracked it. He bit through, and his face was covered in the Alien blood. Gonama'ee drew back and clutched his face. But it suddenly didn't hurt anymore. He felt the acid trickle off. He looked at his hands and his feet. He was covered in blood, yet it didn't hurt. Why!

Gonama'ee didn't think too much more on the subject as the thought of prey turned him back into attack mode. The struggling Drone's leg was bitten and broken, and it pulled itself near some Hive Web. But Gonama'ee didn't give it a chance. He grabbed the thing's tail and chunked it into the wall. Gonama'ee was struck in the shoulder with the creature's tail, but instead of the purple-blue color of the blood, now shot out greenish blood. But what scared Gonama'ee the most was what happened when it hit the floor. The floor melted.

Gonama'ee killed the creature, and then he looked up at the ceiling.

"NO!"

His cry was soon garbled into a screech. His cry was no longer that of Sangheili. Gonama'ee watched as his middle and index joined together, and his ring and pinky finger did the same. He noticed his skin began to harden, and it turned blackish-blue. He was becoming one of _them_.

'No! No! No! No! No!" he screamed in his head.

Gonama'ee couldn't control it anymore. He transformed fully into a Covenant Alien and grew a long spiny tail. All he could feel now was a rush of hunger and a lust for hosts. Then he got one.

Nek'ttir had heard Gonama'ee's cries inside his mind, and he rushed to help. But when he got there, Gonama'ee was already transformed.

'Arbiter!' he thought in his head.

Gonama'ee could only hear it but not respond. This large creature in front of him seemed friendly, but it seemed that it was a host for the Hive was all that the being amounted to.

Yes. The Hive. Gonama'ee could hear the Queen's mind clawing her way into his.

"_My child. Gather hosts for our cause. My dearest child, come to me. Aid me. I need you. I love you. Your mother is here. I've come to take you away from all this."_

Gonama'ee couldn't believe what he was hearing. Loving words from the Queen of these serpents. But, the voice sounded so loving. What's worse, it sounded like it was a siren, calling to him. He couldn't ignore it. He ran off in the direction of the calling. Nek'ttir ran after him, wondering what the hell was going on. He had to save his friend.

**Queen's chamber**

The remaining Predators were now on the wall, with facehuggers on their faces. The Queen was now laying eggs again. She was calling Gonama'ee, for she knew what had finally happened. The cut she gave him transferred her blood into his, therefore creating another way to propagate the species. She knew that he was tortured inside and couldn't do a thing about it. She then saw him, coming in through the door entrance.

"My Queen." he said, bowing his head.

"My child, you have done well. I'm glad that you finally are ours."

"I'm glad as well."

She motioned for him to come by her side. He did and she placed a hand lovingly on his cheek.

"There is an intruder in the base. This Predator is giving us so much trouble. He kills your brothers and sisters for fun, and mounts their heads on his wall as trophies. Kill him for me."

Gonama'ee snorted.

"It will be done with the swiftness you can offer me…mother."

Gonama'ee ran off into the ship and the Queen only chuckled. Just then, several newly formed Flood Aliens came up to her.

"My Queen, we seem to have several of the other host gathering species residing in our hull. Orders?"

"Kill them. Don't bother with hosts. They have interrupted us for the last time."

She called several Ravagers in and told them to go to the ship's lower hull. They made their way to the room and found several dozen Flood in the room. The seven Ravagers were no match against hundreds of the things, and they soon began to swarm the ship. Flood immersed themselves which way and that, and several dozen found the Queen. They attacked her and she had to get free of her egg sac to kill the intruders. Bodies flew this way and that, the Queen never stopping. The intruders were killed, and Gonama'ee was running through the ship, searching for the Predator intruder. Then he hit something hard and fell back.

Gonama'ee looked up to see that it was the intruder that the Queen spoke of, and Gonama'ee jumped at it.

Nek'ttir backed up and held up a clawed hand. Gonama'ee stopped right in his tracks.

'This can't be the Arbiter, what happened to him? He's one of them!' Nek'ttir thought.

Gonama'ee was trying to break free of Nek'ttir's spell when Nek'ttir probed his mind.

'Gonama'ee? Gonama'ee?' he heard in his head.

'What has happened to you?'

Gonama'ee didn't respond, and Nek'ttir looked at the ground in sadness, his friend was gone.

"Nek'ttir…"

Nek'ttir looked up and Gonama'ee asked to be let down. Gonama'ee was freed and he sat on his back legs and tail. Gonama'ee thought spoke to Nek'ttir and he explained everything. Then Gonama'ee felt something claw at his mind, and he let out a shriek, and he was clutching his head.

"Nek'ttir, it's her. She is trying to get me to listen to her, I can't block her for long, get moving! I will be forced to kill you when she takes over again. I won't be able to hold back."

That's all Nek'ttir needed to hear, he ran off and soon he heard a screech of a Covenant Alien behind him.

"Be strong, Arbiter…"

**End Chapter Nine**

**A/N: **I like this story, and apparently you five reviewers do too. But honestly, five? Come on, I'm gonna need like 20 to keep this story going. Plz review so I can finish this story. Thx.


	10. False Friends

Disclaimer: Well, if I owned Halo, I'd be so freaking awesome. I don't own anything of Aliens or Predator. If I did, I'd sooooo be making this into a movie. Well. Bye. I do, however own some of the Spartan's numbers unless they actually show up in later games. Otherwise, it's Bungie's. See ya.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Ten – False Friends

**Covenant Base**

As John got up, he realized that he had to continue on with the mission. But he almost had forgotten what it was. There was a reason Spartans couldn't break code, it would hurt the mission.

'More snags.' John thought.

John thought better of it and calmed his mind to get back into the mission at hand. He moved into the lab and consoled with Dr. Halsey about how Kelly was.

"She'll be able to assist in about 2 more hours."

John nodded as he put his helmet back on and locked it in place.

"Good, we'll need her."

Dr. Halsey wondered to herself why emotion was running rampant through John. Somehow, Dr. Halsey could tell he was tenser, and that his thoughts dwelled on Kelly, he didn't need her as a distraction. Dr. Halsey thought about telling John to not worry about her, but that would only upset him. She stayed silent and nodded her head.

John walked out of the Phantom and Natus'ii approached him.

"Master Chief, none of my men can withstand another attack, there is just too few of us, we're going to get our Arbiter back, but as soon as we do, we must leave. Several Covenant ships are stranded out there in space around the ring world, probably falling to serpent attack. So we're leaving as soon as Gonama'ee comes back."

Master Chief nodded slowly and said nothing.

**Queen's Hive**

"Gonama'ee my young, come to me." she beckoned.

Gonama'ee came to her side and looked at her.

"There is an encampment on the other side of this ship. Go and destroy it will you, and please get the intruder to follow you, I don't want him in the ship."

She then laid a clawed hand on his head and stroked it.

"Go."

Gonama'ee leapt up from the position and headed into the ship. He soon came upon the intruder again, and spat acid at him.

Nek'ttir jumped back and started to chase him as Gonama'ee ran to the entrance.

"Gonama'ee! Come back!"

Nek'ttir noticed he ran through the entrance and into the direction of the makeshift base.

"I'll head him off."

Nek'ttir materialized right next to Master Chief and Natus'ii.

"Hunter! You're alive!" Natus'ii shouted.

Master Chief looked on.

"The Arbiter is coming this way…"

"Good, he escaped then." Natus'ii said, taking no notice to the fact that Nek'ttir was psychic except two seconds later.

"No…he's one of them."

"No! Impossible!" Natus'ii shouted.

Natus'ii ran up to a sniper position and took a sniper from the remaining Elites.

He magnified to ten times magnification and saw a black speck heading this way at tremendous speed. It came in a little clearer and Natus'ii recognized it.

"No…"

"Is there a way to reverse it?"

"It's not a disease, it's a serpent. That's just the body of Gonama'ee." Master Chief said.

Nek'ttir placed a hand on Master Chief's shoulder and Master Chief looked at him.

"No…that is him, something happened. The Queen purged his mind and transformed his body. A second mind was put in his head and it took over. He is Gonama'ee, but he's a split mind. He can't control it. If there was something we could use to control it, maybe an antidote could be found." Nek'ttir said to both of them.

"We must capture him." Master Chief said calmly.

"Agreed, we must free him from the hold this evil Queen has on him. For the men. They won't know what to do without his strong leadership."

Master Chief looked at Natus'ii.

"This may not work; you will have to lead if it does not. Don't rely on one person so much. He'll make………mistakes."

Natus'ii nodded and prepped his men for the arrival of there ex-leader.

Master Chief looked at Nek'ttir and he looked at Master Chief. They then went separate ways and prepped their weapons.

"He'll be here by nightfall, sir." one Elite said to Natus'ii.

"We'll be ready." he responded.

**Field in front of Covenant Base**

"Kill…gather…please the mother…" was all Gonama'ee could think about as he headed into the field of death that was in front of the base.

Running on all fours, Gonama'ee let out a screech and shriek to signal his coming. He was confident on his abilities, and wanted to toy with his enemy before striking.

He came upon the gate and made no noise crawling beside it. He jumped over the top and landed with no sound. The guards and some marines were sleeping, but they gave no notice to him. Natus'ii was spotted and Gonama'ee ran up to him and put his face in front of Natus'ii.

He sniffed him and raised a clawed hand, about to strike his kill and start the killing spree.

_Crack…_

Someone was moving, and Gonama'ee had already moved with lightning fast quickness into the shadows behind Natus'ii. Unfortunately, Natus'ii wasn't asleep, and he heard Gonama'ee right behind him. Natus'ii pretended to still be asleep and rolled over on his side of the rock he was laying his head on. But Gonama'ee heard Natus'ii's heavy breathing and that it quickened. Gonama'ee knew he was awake, and wasn't going to risk being caught. Gonama'ee lunged out from behind and landed in front of him. Gonama'ee lunged forward and Natus'ii opened his eyes and rolled out the way and pressed a button at that exact moment. What was a rock was now pulled away to reveal a spotlight, shining right in Gonama'ee's face. Gonama'ee shrieked and jumped back, and everyone got up.

"Now!" Natus'ii shouted.

Master Chief ran out of a Phantom with Assault Rifle in hand. He began to run at Gonama'ee. Gonama'ee screeched and ran from shock, looking back at the human trying to catch him. What Gonama'ee didn't see is what he ran in to. Gonama'ee fell on his back and jumped back, but was shocked for a few precious seconds by Nek'ttir. Those seconds were used as Nek'ttir uppercut Gonama'ee in the jaw and Gonama'ee screeched and fell back on the ground, out like a light.

They brought him and held him down with metal cuffs. The Elite doctor found a weak spot in the armor and stuck a needle in and drew some blood, but the bottle was made recently to hold the acidic blood, so it did not melt. As soon as the needle was in, Gonama'ee instantly awoke with a shriek and tried to move. But Natus'ii, Nek'ttir, and Master Chief held him there.

"Thank you…we'll need to run some tests and someone needs to keep watch on him." the doctor said.

"I'll do it." Nek'ttir said in the doc's mind.

After the slight shock of the mind purge, everyone left for sleep and Nek'ttir sat in a chair, arms crossed, and looked at Gonama'ee as the doctor left. Gonama'ee was given a huge amount of sedative, just short of killing a normal person. Gonama'ee fell asleep and seemed peaceful. Nek'ttir decided it was time to try and get him back. If he couldn't do it while he was awake, maybe he'd have a better chance while he dreamed.

Nek'ttir closed his eyes and purged into Gonama'ee's mind. If you were there, it would look as if Nek'ttir was asleep, but he was in deep trance.

Nek'ttir soon found himself in a large dark room, and it was very hot and humid in the room. He heard screeches and a very garbled tone that sounded like an Alien trying to communicate.

"You……are not welcome here. Get out!" the voice seethed.

Nek'ttir looked around and saw something moving in the darkness. It looked like a body that was hanging to the wall. Nek'ttir walked slowly to it and the voice came in again.

"Get away from that! Don't go near it!" the voice cackled.

Nek'ttir illuminated one of his hands and found the body to be that of Gonama'ee's. Nek'ttir's eyes widened to find him in perfect condition and awake.

"Nek'ttir, help me. It's taking over my mind. I can't stop it, can't control it." he asked.

Nek'ttir approached him but was tackled by an unknown force. A serpent formed over on top of Nek'ttir, and Nek'ttir shoved it into the darkness as best as he could.

"Come on! Fight!" Nek'ttir shouted as he saw it disappear into the darkness.

Nek'ttir was tackled from behind and fell to the ground. The ground was wet and sticky. Just like the floor of a Hive. He looked up and saw an even larger silhouette in the darkness.

"Leave my young alone. Leave this place. Get out!" the Queen shouted.

Nek'ttir stood up and looked back at Gonama'ee.

"Nek'ttir!" he shouted.

Gonama'ee began to change. He transformed. His hands grew claws and his head began to elongate. He was transforming into the Alien that Nek'ttir now knew him as. Gonama'ee broke from the web and charged at Nek'ttir. Gonama'ee raised his two front arms and Nek'ttir did as well, and they locked hands, glaring at each other.

"Gonama'ee, stop this! Don't listen to her!"

Gonama'ee just kept pushing, and Gonama'ee looked at Nek'ttir. He stopped.

"Gonama'ee?"

Gonama'ee pushed as hard as he could and opened his mouth and spat acid in Nek'ttir's face.

Nek'ttir cried a war cry and Gonama'ee backed off as Nek'ttir clutched his face. Gonama'ee tackled him and Nek'ttir pushed him off with a psychic attack. Nek'ttir stood now, half of his skin gone on one side, but he willed the blood to flow normally, as if skin was still there. But it was exhausting. Nek'ttir was getting angry.

"If you cannot come back, I must destroy you!" Nek'ttir shouted.

Gonama'ee charged and Nek'ttir lifted a hand and shot a psychic beam at Gonama'ee, striking his shoulder. Gonama'ee fell to Nek'ttir's feet and Nek'ttir circled around and grabbed Gonama'ee's tail. He swung him around, faster and faster, and then let go at the Queen. The Queen caught Gonama'ee and put him down.

"I will deal with him." the Queen whispered to Gonama'ee.

The Queen raised herself and released herself from the egg sac she was attached to. She charged and Nek'ttir teleported behind her, and he ran for Gonama'ee.

"Get away from him!" the Queen shouted as she grabbed him in her hand.

She raised him to her face and she opened her mouth. The second jaw struck out and Nek'ttir raised his hand and crushed the second jaw with his will. The Queen screeched and Nek'ttir dropped. Her tail struck out and he dodged it. She struck several more times and she missed every time. Nek'ttir ran right at her and willed a spear into his hand. One appeared and he struck at her exposed chest. The spear went right in and stuck. She shrieked and disappeared. Everything else disappeared, the room, the floor, all turned white as the darkness dissipated.

Nek'ttir ran toward Gonama'ee and hoisted his head to look at him.

"Nek'ttir? Thank you. I have control now. I can use this body against them without them getting inside my head to take over."

Nek'ttir nodded and soon came out of his trance and was back in the medical lab. Nek'ttir looked at Gonama'ee and freed him from the chains and handcuffs holding him to the table.

Gonama'ee looked up at Nek'ttir and stood on two legs.

"Thank you." Gonama'ee spoke in the Covenant-Alien voice.

Nek'ttir went into the other room to explain to the doc about what happened.

"Good, I want to see if this antidote will work."

"What's in it?"

As the two spoke, Gonama'ee looked at them then he felt something cold. His spine tingled, and he looked around the room. With his heightened senses, he could tell something else was in this room. Or was it? He didn't know, but he felt sure there was. Then the feeling disappeared. Gonama'ee turned back around and noticed the two coming his way.

"Alright Gonama'ee, ready to see if the others won't shoot you immediately?" the doc's dry humor was annoying Gonama'ee.

Gonama'ee stepped out into the light of day.

Gasps were heard, guns were being reloaded, energy weapons were charging, others readied their weapons. Yeah, they accepted him.

"Fellow brethren, Gonama'ee has come back. He is one of us again. It was all thanks to Nek'ttir."

They looked on with eyes filled with distrust, others were ready to attack, but that was their leader, they had to respect him.

'Well, here it goes.' Gonama'ee thought to himself.

"Fellow brethren, I have been transformed into the ugly beasts that haunt our very nightmares. But, with the help of Nek'ttir, I have come back. And I will use these abilities to our advantage. I am still Gonama'ee, but I am a monster now. I will find a cure eventually, but now at the moment, I will destroy the inhabitants that threaten this ring."

Everyone looked on for a few seconds, then they burst out with cheer and whooping and hollering and they ran up to him and accepted them as their leader once again.

Nek'ttir looked on and Master Chief did as well. Then they looked at each other. They had finally accepted one another and considered the Covenant and Predators as equals. Master Chief then heard Cortana in his head.

"Chief, getting multiple signals approaching from the south and are heading this way. It's the Flood."

"In order to stop the serpents, we'll need to take care of the Flood first."

Master Chief picked up a shotgun and an Energy Sword, and he walked to Gonama'ee.

"Arbiter, Flood are approaching, ready to get back to reality?"

"Very well, thank you Master Chief. Bring them to me!" Gonama'ee said as he walked to the gate.

"My brothers! The Flood are approaching! We must attack! Nek'ttir, Master Chief, we'll take point."

Master Chief and Nek'ttir nodded simultaneously.

Nek'ttir readied his weapons. He was getting bored. It was time for another attack of theirs.

The rest of the Spartans waited at the gate along with the remaining Elites, Grunt, and pair of Hunters.

The Spartans opened the gate and Master Chief, the Arbiter, and the Hunter stepped out into the base perimeter.

Nek'ttir shut the door with his mind. The others, unsure of what to do, just stayed at their positions. Nek'ttir gathered his armor, readied his Pulse Cannon, and readied his claws.

Gonama'ee swung his tail and opened his mouth to let the drool slide down his teeth and melt the ground.

John pulled out his Energy Sword and grabbed a grenade from his belt.

The Flood appeared over the hill. There were thousands of them. How did their get to be so many? The three seemed to almost back away slowly back into the base to provide cover.

Almost.

Nek'ttir shot an energy wave that blasted a few of the early attackers into the ground and they disintegrated. Gonama'ee spat acid at the nearest one after that and it melted the attacker away as it writhed in pain. John primed the grenade and lobbed in at one and it stuck, while he sliced a nearby one to ribbons.

Then the three heroes attacked.

One by one the Flood fell from the vicious attacks of the three. Master Chief sliced one, then another. Nek'ttir used his mind to rip them apart, and Gonama'ee skewered them with his tail and spat acid. Then a Warthog piloted by Flood came over the next hill. Master Chief jumped out of the way and heard a Fuel Rod Cannon shot being fired. No sooner had the Master Chief gotten up did he realize the Warthog was hit and it was flying right towards him. Nek'ttir tried to grab the Warthog with his psychic powers, but he could only slow it down. Gonama'ee ran to Master Chief as it was about to hit him. Master Chief held up his hands and was going to hold it back. The Warthog flew at him and Master Chief closed his eyes. The wheel was heading straight for his mask when a large beam of energy struck the vehicle and knocked it to the side. Master Chief dodged and rolled out of the way.

Nek'ttir looked on to see if Master Chief was safe. A Flood Combat form ran in the smoke and dust cloud and soon was thrown right back out by a shotgun shot. Master Chief walked out, seeming to limp as he did so, and shot two more attackers.

Gonama'ee and Nek'ttir looked on with relief and continued attacking.

They fought several more attackers, knocking them back all by themselves as they did so.

The wave of Flood was defeated, and the three were exhausted. Master Chief walked back into the lab, and Nek'ttir mentally healed his wounds while Gonama'ee created a Hive Node and healed himself on the Hive Web.

Gonama'ee looked up and heard something. It was a sound of a twig snapping, and he looked around to see Turaga'uu walk by. Gonama'ee shook his hand, (as best as he could) and talked to him for a while before Turaga'uu left to take care of some business.

Nek'ttir walked to the gate of the base and leaned against the wall, things were looking good so far.

**In the Queen's Hive**

The Queen was startled out of her slumber when she heard a screech of one of her children. A lone Combat form made it's way into her chamber. Several eggs opened up and attacked, but this particular Combat form swiped each and every one of them with it's arm tentacles. It looked onto the Queen and looked for something.

The Queen gave no question to what it was doing, but wanted to know what it was doing here.

"Why are you here?" she asked it telepathically.

She waited a few moments for the creature to register the fact that his mind was just probed.

"Humans…hosts…join forces. Bigger threat…………Demon." it replied.

"I get it, so we join forces and take the bigger threat out and try to coexist is that it?"

"Temporary…"

The Queen was intrigued. Although these creatures didn't seem smart, they knew about the dangers the bigger threat possessed but asked for help even if temporary. The Queen then nodded her head and the creature left.

"It may be only temporary, but we'll destroy them as soon as we get rid of the constant threat those puny humans and Covenant are putting us through."

The Queen summoned a Praetorian that had just come back from a hunt, it retrieve several Flood bodies and piled them in a corner.

"My son…lead our forces against the humans. The other host gathering species will join us."

"What of their plan for temporary peace between us?" The creature replied.

"I will deal with them personally, and I want you to find out all that you can about that species."

"Yes, my Queen."

The Praetorian left and began to follow the Combat Form silently.

"This truce won't hold for long…I'll assure them that." the Queen said as she began to rest again, making more eggs.

**Later that night, at the Covenant Base**

Gonama'ee was making his rounds, traversing the perimeter and watching for anything suspicious.

Since Nek'ttir didn't need to sleep, he joined him.

"What troubles you, Gonama'ee? This is the longest you've been on your watch yet." Nek'ttir said with concern.

"I feel something in the ground, call it a sixth sense. I fear something had just happened and it's not a good something for our side."

"Whatever it is, I'm sure we'll be able to handle it." Nek'ttir said, placing a hand on Gonama'ee's shoulder.

A rustling sound was heard, it came from inside one of the tents. It was John.

"What's wrong with him, Nek'ttir?"

Nek'ttir probed John's mind.

"He's having a bad dream."

"What about?"

"Flood, the Serpents, they've come together and are killing us all, one by one. It's just us three now. You, me, and Master Chief. We're fighting a losing battle. I teleported us out of the battle, but arrive right in the middle of a group ambush, and…"

"And what?"

"We're dead."

Just then John woke up and Gonama'ee found a hiding spot while Nek'ttir teleported into the shadows.

John was sweating. His dreams were never this vivid before, and he never felt such pain when actually attacked in his dreams. John laid down back in bed, and a few minutes later, he went back to sleep.

"Nek'ttir, did you say that Flood and those serpents were fighting together against us? You don't think my bad feeling was connected to that dream do you?" Gonama'ee began to get worried.

"I don't think so. Some dreams hardly mean anything. But something like that could happen. Let's just pray that day never comes to us anytime in the near future."

Gonama'ee then returned to his post and they both went through the night pondering this predicament.

**Somewhere out in the desert**

The Praetorian that was following this Flood creature was getting tired. This thing never stopped running through the night. The Praetorian then saw the thing stop and he found cover behind a cactus. The creature stopped in front of a cave, and then ran inside.

The Praetorian followed and hid in the shadows as the thing descended into dozens of caves filled with dozens of sleeping Flood. There must've been thousands, and the creature went deeper into the cave. It soon came upon a cliff that overlooked a huge dome room, and it was filled with several thousand Flood Carrier forms.

The Praetorian continued to follow and found it stop in another main room, this one contained what seemed to be the propagator of the species. The Combat form knelt down on one knee and faced the Flood mother. It was bulbously, and it had two large legs with big arms that held onto the ceiling. Well, what appeared to be arms were actually tentacles, and sparks and waves of energy seemed to be pulsing from the arms and the ceiling. Dozens of human and covenant hosts that tried to escape the infection littered the ground with no heads, or no arms, and even no bodies at all.

The Praetorian had seen enough but needed to here a conversation that was going on between the two.

"Is everything ready?"

"Yes, they bought the truce, and once we're rid of the humans, we'll take them over with force from the hosts that the humans make as victims."

"Good, good."

Just then the Combat form turned around and was heading for the cave entrance. The Praetorian stuck to the ceiling and waited for it to pass by. As it rounded the corner, it dropped and headed for the entrance, but an Infection form caught it's leg. It's squabbles and squeals made too much noise and the Praetorian sliced it. But then, several more appeared and began attaching themselves to the Praetorian. He began to get frantic as several more joined the new meat. He panicked and sliced them all off, but not before attracting attention to the Combat forms. Now fully, awake, they started to run out of the tunnels and attack the intruder.

The Praetorian made a mad dash for the entrance and was dodging bullets, rocket fire, and even plasma sword swipes. He was able to find a corner and a dark ceiling, which he clung to as several dozen Combat forms went by underneath him. When he saw the coast was clear, dropped and the instant he turned around to head for the entrance, his head was blasted off by a rocket at point blank range.

**End Chapter Ten**

**A/N: **This is the only one I'm giving you guys, if I don't get 10 reviews, I am not finishing the story, I know I'm sounding like an ass, but I need reviews, they give me inspiration!


	11. The End

**A/N: **Ok, screw it I'm finishing this story without the reviews or not, It was calling to me… but to show you how evil I am…I'll tell you the actual ending in the Epilogue. But I won't tell you if you don't review. So…muahaha.

Disclaimer: Tired of writing the same thing so read the first ten chapters for disclaimers.

Aliens Vs. The Flood

Chapter Eleven – The End

**Hive**

The Queen sensed a death in the Hive mind, but she couldn't pinpoint the location and who did it.

"Damn humans…as soon as I kill them, I'll have to take care of the Flood."

"My Queen, dawn approaches." A warrior said as it came to her.

"Ready my children. I'll be out in a second."

"Yes, my Queen."

The Queen let out a screech of pain as she once again dislodged herself from her cocoon and she walked outside of the ship and several hundred of her children were lined up, ready for her command.

"My children, those humans will be defeated and we'll kill every last one of them!"

"My Queen…" one said, stepping out of line.

She looked back, seeming to stare him down.

"Won't we want to use them for hosts?"

Then she realized that this particular child acted like it was born yesterday. As a matter of fact, it was.

The Queen lifted her tail and skewered the child and tossed it to the ground, dead.

"Never question me…"

All her children still there were suddenly overtaken by fear and stood perfectly still.

"My children…the humans and Flood have taken the lives of your brothers and sisters. Feel the anger I feel…"

The children's head's began to glow green as did the Queen's headpiece, she was turning them into a frenzied group. The children saw several attacks in their mind. From Flood, to the three warriors killing dozens. Those three warriors were Nek'ttir, Gonama'ee, and Master Chief.

"One of our kind had joined their side and fights with them. Kill the traitor!"

They all shouted screeches and war cries and started quivering and drooling, becoming merciless killing machines.

"As for the Flood, we'll destroy them as soon as the humans are dead!"

Then they began to run, as if a gun was just shot off to start a race, and the Queen was leading them.

"My noble Carriers, lead the way with me, come to my side."

**Inside the Hive**

Six salmon colored Aliens awoke and stretched inside a Hive room, and walked to the egg chamber. Each had six spikes on their backs, which could hold twelve facehuggers. They approached several eggs and picked up the sleeping facehuggers inside. They placed them on their shoulders and they facehuggers crawled to the spikes to replenish their energy and wait for a host to come by. After doing this until each had retrieved twelve, now combined they carried a total of seventy-two facehuggers.

With their load, they ran as fast as they could and headed out to join the front lines.

On the way, several hundred Flood joined the ranks and the two species ran together, determined to kill the humans then kill each other.

**Covenant Base**

John walked to the lab to see Kelly put on her helmet and she turned to him. She then nodded to him and he nodded to her.

"Good to see you, Kelly."

"Good to see you too, John."

John and she stood like that for a few minutes, staring at each other's helmets, when Nek'ttir walked in.

"Master Chief, Gonama'ee has found out something."

Master Chief nodded and headed outside with Nek'ttir, shaking his head at Nek'ttir for his bad timing.

They found Gonama'ee who was growling at something.

"What is it, Arbiter?" Nek'ttir asked.

"Someone is here, not just someone, but several creatures."

"Camouflaged serpents?"

"No, something else."

Nek'ttir looked around then suddenly; everyone in the facility outside had several dozen plasma cannon sights on them, all except Nek'ttir.

Dozens of Predators uncloaked at that point, and no one in the facility moved. The main gate opened and in came the Elder that had saved Nek'ttir from before. Nek'ttir turned to the Elder, and began walking towards him as the Elder did the same.

"What does he want, Nek'ttir?' Gonama'ee asked.

"I don't know."

The met each other and placed their right fist over their hearts with their arm across their chest.

"Elder…"

"Nek'ttir the Honored, we've come to take you back to the ship and to go home, this world is lost to us, and there is no need for you to be here anymore

"I'm not just fighting for myself and the thrills of the hunt anymore, these people are my friends."

"The only friends you need are your own kind. We hunt creatures like the ones you stay with, where in the God's names did you ever get the urge to stay and live with prey?"

"These are people in danger, sure they carry guns and can defend themselves, but the serpents and the other species known as the Flood will attack at any moment know because they know we won't be able to stand an attack."

"Nek'ttir!" one of the last Elites called.

"What is it?"

"Several serpents approach, along with Flood at their side, and the Queen leads them."

"No!"

Nek'ttir teleported to the sniper position and looked into it. Sure enough, they were coming.

"Arbiter? What are we going to do?"

"We'll have to fight them off!" Gonama'ee shouted.

"That's suicide! We'll never win!"

"Not alone…but together…" Nek'ttir said, facing the Elder.

The leader looked at his men, and put lifted his left arm straight up and palm flat, so it was vertical with the ground.

All the Predator's tracking beam was lowered.

"I've got several more Predators than just these Hunters…My Blazers and Hydras will assist you as well."

"Good…we'll need them."

Master Chief turned to his Spartans.

"This will be it, if we don't win this one, we're done after this. We'll all be dead. So let's go and win for the human race."

The Spartans all nodded and stood up, preparing their weapons and several different grenades.

"Gonama'ee…" Natus'ii walked up to him. So did Turaga'uu and the remaining Covenant forces.

Then they began to talk of a plan of attack.

"Chief, do you think we'll make it?" Cortana asked with concern.

"I don't know, but if they breach the gate, then we'll have to leave and take everyone with us."

"Chief, if they breach and we leave, I can breach the onboard computers in each of the Phantoms and detonate them. That'll dwindle their forces."

"Good, hopefully we won't have to use it."

Master Chief, Gonama'ee, and Nek'ttir gathered at the gate and marched out on the front lines, in front of the army of Predators and the remaining Spartans. All the remaining Elites were sniping and already taking out some of the attackers. But a rocket shot was heard coming from the incoming army.

"Duck!" Gonama'ee shouted everyone did as told and it hit the gate, taking out the sniper.

"Damn…"

They all ran out with the Predators leading the way, everyone stayed back as six upgraded Blazer Predators and six upgraded Hydras walked out in front and began to prepare their attacks. In their helmets, they could see red background, with green and serpents and yellow Flood, and their tracking beams lit up. The Blazers released their heat beams and melted a few away, and the Hydras shot of several dozen barrages of PredAliens, Drones, and one Carrier. The twelve facehuggers jumped off the dead Carrier and headed for the Blazers and Hydras. Several Spear Master Predators jumped in front and blocked and killed all of the facehuggers and protected the Hydra's and Blazers. A rocket was heard and it hit a Blazer, who stood there defiantly, but heard his armor start to crack. Another rocket was shot from one of the Flood and it took out the Blazer. Then that side that the Blazer was holding back broke through and charged the line. Spear Masters, Vanguards, and Hunters joined the fight to keep the line alive. The Spartans joined in too and Nek'ttir, Gonama'ee, and Master Chief where always in the middle. Just then the firing stopped as the Queen approached and saw a Spartan still firing at her dead young. It was Lance.

"Lance! Move!" Master Chief shouted as he ran towards Lance.

Lance looked up just in time to be skewered by the Queen's tail and was lifted in her face. She tossed Lance aside, and the Queen let out a roar and her young attacked.

Master Chief looked up to see Brian attacking several at a time. He could see his other Spartans. The Queen was heading for Kelly. Master Chief ran to Kelly and pulled her away and the Queen gave chase. Master Chief pulled out his Rocket Launcher and shot the Queen right in the face. She backed off and found the Predator Elder, who finished killing a Flood Combat Form.

They stared at each other and the Predator Elder removed his cloak, and pulled out his spear. All the others around them were occupied with each other. The Queen lashed out her tail and she missed as the Elder jumped and brought out his disk and threw it at her head, it chipped off a part of her headpiece, but she clawed him right in the back. The Elder looked back and speared her hand as she tried again, and she retaliated by tripping him with her tail. She then got her other arm and scooped him up in her grasp with his arms tucked in his side. The Carrier forms were gradually weakening the Predators as many had fallen to facehugger attack.

Nek'ttir saw this and teleported to the two. The Queen looked on and realized this was the one who was killing all her young. She looked back at the Elder and then back at Nek'ttir. She threw the Elder into the air and skewered him mid-air, then brought him down to the ground with her tail and crushed him. She then pulled out her tail and skewered him with her claws on her good hand. As she did this, she lowered her head and was face-to-face with Nek'ttir, and she was drooling and her lips quivering. Nek'ttir headed straight for her and materialized a spear in his hand and attacked her.

Some of the Blazers and Hydras fell and they started to pull back, most of the Predators had taken down the Carriers and now the escaped facehuggers lunged at them. Flood were shooting left and right with various weapons and were dwindling the numbers of the Predators.

"Move back! Move back!" Master Chief shouted in his helmet. Everybody started slowly backing up to the gate and two Elites held the door open. Everyone except the Predators had gotten inside, one by one they went inside, and Nek'ttir heard the call and teleported to the gate. Gonama'ee was inside, and Master Chief was making his way, carrying Lance on his back. Lance wasn't dead, but he was on the verge of losing all his blood, and they didn't have time to heal him.

"John…let me down." Lance said weakly.

"No…we can save you…you'll be fine."

"It's too late for me, John. I've got a plasma grenade and I'll take some of them with me."

"We can save you!"

Lance had heard enough, he pushed himself off and fell to the ground and Master Chief turned around immediately, but Lance activated the grenade as soon as he dropped and took out a few of the followers. Master Chief ran on, determined to get out of their. He used his Rocket Launcher to push incoming attackers back, and emptied it out at Flood and Alien attackers.

Master Chief jumped into the door, and realized some of his Spartans were still out there, two of them. Lisa and Jack.

Lisa and Jack fought back to back, killing off the attackers and keeping them from getting to the door. Master Chief called out to them and then several Predators joined their side to keep the Flood and Aliens away.

Then the doors shut.

Master Chief was pulled away and into a Phantom then the Phantom's door locked in place.

"No!"

John pounded on the door to let him out and assist his team. But Dr. Halsey had put a hand on his shoulder and he stopped.

"John, there's nothing you could do…you could've died along with them, and we need you…"

"But if I was there I could've saved them…"

Dr. Halsey then turned to see Turaga'uu trying to start the ship.

"We may be able to take off but we won't get far…this ship was damaged too much from the recent fights."

Shots were heard, Predator war cries along with Flood and Alien cries mixed in.

"We'll have to thank them for their support later." Dr. Halsey said. The Phantom lifted off the ground and they flew off and over a canyon, then they began to shake and rattle.

"Turaga'uu! Report!" Natus'ii called.

"Main engines lost all it's power; we're crashing on the other side of this canyon. So buckle up!"

Nek'ttir had slowed the ship down enough to where it wouldn't land so hard but as it landed, everyone flew around for awhile.

**At the site of the Covenant Base**

The Aliens and Flood all looked at each other, angry at one another.

"My children…" the Queen called.

"Change in plans…"

**At the crash site**

Master Chief had been flung out the front window and some of the other Spartans had too. Many of the occupants were all in the ship, just unconscious.

Master Chief got up and looked across the canyon and saw the Flood and serpents attacking one another.

"What the?"

**At the site of the Covenant Base**

The Queen finished off the last one and saw that the humans landed on the other side.

"My children go to the other host gathering species' home and destroy them all.

She then contacted her Ravagers at her Hive nest.

"Come to me, my children."

The Ravagers looked up to the ceiling and began making their way to the entrance and started to slowly make their way.

Then the Queen looked away from the humans. They wouldn't get far, and she would catch them.

**At the crash site**

Master Chief sighed from a breath he didn't realize he was holding.

"What will happen, Chief?" Cortana asked.

"She'll come when she's ready to attack, which means we have time to make camp and recuperate."

John looked around and everyone started to come to. Nek'ttir awoke with a large headache and Gonama'ee had to heal himself on some Hive Web.

There were no more marines. John, Kelly, and Brian where the only Spartans left. Dr. Halsey was ok. There was only Natus'ii, Gonama'ee, and Turaga'uu left for the Covenant. Nek'ttir and one Blazer, two Hydra, one Spear Master, and one Hunter were left for the Predators.

John had created a fire from some of the Predator supplies and Gonama'ee kept watch that night as the others slept.

"Arbiter, your shift is over, get some rest. We'll need it for tomorrow, when we face the Queen."

"That's not Master Chief's plan…"

"What? We can defeat her, she's alone."

"No…she's calling her Ravagers to her side and their going to storm us."

"How do you know?"

"I am still part serpent, I can hear her thoughts."

"Then we better warn Master Chief…"

"Agreed…"

The next morning, the group heard the Queen's roar, and that woke everyone up immediately.

"Arbiter, what is it?" Dr. Halsey asked.

"It's the Queen, she's gathered sixteen Ravagers to her side, and she's going to storm us."

Everyone saw the Queen roar and she, along with the Ravagers jump off the cliff and she touched ground, making a huge crater, but she started running with all her might, with her Ravagers next to her, making their way to the other side.

"What do we do…Arbiter?" Master Chief asked.

"We'll need to get back to the serpent's ship and destroy it. With Cortana, she can hack into the main frame now that 16807 was destroyed."

"How will we get over to it? It's on the side we just came from." Natus'ii asked.

"We'll have to take care of the Queen. We'll have to destroy her here and now." Nek'ttir said.

"Fine, but we'll have to take care of her guardians." Master Chief said.

"We'll handle that." Nek'ttir said to them and then talked it over with his Predator friends.

Nek'ttir teleported the group about 200 feet in front of the approaching Queen and her Ravagers, and waited.

Master Chief and the others waited and watched as the angry Aliens made their way and closed the gap.

Nek'ttir opened fire with a psychic surge of energy and pushed them back, the Hunter Predator shot a few shots that damaged the armor around one Ravager a little bit. The disk master let his disk go and cut into another's armor. When the Ravagers were in range, one was killed from concentrated attack and another was badly wounded. The Predators all attacked and so did the Ravagers. One Hydra was killed almost instantly when they began fighting. The Queen let them attack and continued running to the cliff. Nek'ttir teleported himself in front of the Queen and she stopped then looked down at him.

Nek'ttir delivered a punch to her with his enhanced psychic abilities to her brow and she flew into a column of rock. The rock started to break and it toppled on top of her. She broke out of the rubble and smacked Nek'ttir into a wall, and then she charged him and held him in the wall with a clawed hand. Then she threw him over her shoulder and he hit the ground. Nek'ttir was winded but he got up and she began climbing the wall. By now, only 9 Ravagers were left but the last of the remaining Predators were dead, save Nek'ttir. Nek'ttir tried to get to the Queen but he had to take out the Ravagers first, so he let her go and focused his attention on the threats in front of him. Nek'ttir grabbed a spear and lodged it in one of the Ravager's heads, ducked a swipe from another, and skewered another Ravager with another spear that he willed in his hand.

The Queen was getting barraged by various weapons, but she kept coming up the cliffside. Master Chief knew they had to stop her, so he grabbed Natus'ii's energy sword and jumped down the cliff edge. He landed on her back and stabbed the sword in her back. She howled and let go of the cliff, and fell with Master Chief still on. She hit the ground and Master Chief rolled with the fall, so he landed safely.

The Queen got up and charged at Master Chief. He was swiped and his shields disappeared almost to zero, and he backed away from her as she charged and he dodged her claws and feet and tail. His shields came back up and she charged, while Master Chief dodged her and sliced her side. She let out a screech as her blood began to seep through her cuts.

Nek'ttir dodged another attack but was struck on the back with the blades, and he was bleeding. Nek'ttir kicked a Ravager's head then shot it at point blank range with a psychic beam. It fell to the ground, blood eating the ground where it lay. Nek'ttir turned to a Ravager that was about to strike a deathblow but was stopped by Gonama'ee as he lunged at the attacking Ravager and bit down on it's arm. The Ravager turned to Gonama'ee and began attacking him, but Gonama'ee was faster and Gonama'ee attacked it and killed it.

"Good to see you join us, Gonama'ee." Nek'ttir said to him in his thoughts.

"Let's kill the rest of these guys and help Master Chief."

Nek'ttir nodded and they attacked the others.

**Flood Base**

The approaching army of Aliens reached the Flood base and ran inside, killing the unsuspecting Flood that got in their way. Flood began to retaliate, and killed several of the Aliens, but there were just too many. The Flood fought them back but they were slowly making their way to the Flood's main chamber.

The Aliens poured into the main chamber with all the Flood that was sleeping before, and these Flood only had their hands so they attacked back and forth. Fighting and chaos ruled this room and soon the Flood in here were defeated, but the Flood had built many rooms and so the Aliens went their separate ways to try and find as many Flood as they could.

But now they were spread too thin and the Flood began to overwhelm the small groups the Alien's were being pushed back and the Flood were gaining the upper hand. But then the Aliens regrouped and thought better this time and went together in the same room. But Flood did the same so when the two armies met in the main tunnel, the Aliens and Flood were pushed together to kill each other and get it over with, so no one was moving. Then the Aliens broke through and ran to the Flood's hall and attacked the propagator of the species and Flood came from all over the main rooms and small rooms to keep the mother alive. As it turns out, the real mother was hiding in the shadows. Her tentacles wrapped around some unsuspecting Aliens and she threw them against the wall. Every Alien in the room soon was falling under the fake floor and into a giant room, where hundreds of tentacles came out of the darkness and began attacking and killing the Aliens one by one.

The Gravemind wouldn't be defeated so easily.

**Canyon Valley**

The Queen was getting frustrated, how is it she couldn't defeat these three; even with her Ravagers…they still didn't kill the ones that needed to be killed.

She attacked the three and they jumped out of the way, Nek'ttir teleported them to the top and the Queen began to climb the top.

"Nek'ttir…why not just teleport us to the other side?" Gonama'ee asked.

"I can't teleport all of the remaining forces, so some one would be sacrificed, and we don't need any more deaths."

Master Chief looked down to see the Queen coming.

"I'll stay and keep her busy while you guys go on ahead. I'll hold her off."

"Are you sure? Once we're over I can teleport you over once everyone else is over…" Nek'ttir said.

"That Queen will just keep coming after us, and someone has to kill her and/or stall her long enough for the rest of you to activate the bomb."

"But we need you're A.I. to get inside."

"Brian…come here."

"Cortana, make sure he stays alive…he'll deliver you to the objective."

He agreed and he took Cortana and placed it her and put him in her head. Nek'ttir prepared to teleport the others except Gonama'ee.

"Arbiter?" Master Chief asked.

"She's killed too many of my people as well…I won't let her live."

Nek'ttir looked back and teleported the remaining group to the other side just as the Queen put a clawed hand on the cliff face. Nek'ttir then reappeared next to Master Chief and the Arbiter.

"We won't let her live anymore. I've told the others to contact us once the ship has been rigged to self destruct."

"Then let's get her."

Master Chief noticed the dots that were the other group heading for the ship.

"Good luck…" he heard Kelly over the COM.

Master Chief then turned off his COM link then looked back at the other two warriors.

Then the Queen got on her feet at the top of the cliff.

"I will kill each and every last one of you…"

She charged them, digging her claws in the side of the cliff and hurling a boulder at them. They dodged and ran towards her, Nek'ttir powering a psychic beam, Master Chief pulling out Natus'ii's sword, and Gonama'ee bearing his claws and teeth. She lunged with her tail. Nek'ttir dodged, Gonama'ee caught it and hung on, and Master Chief jumped to her left and sliced it down the center as her blood shot out.

Nek'ttir shot the beam at her face, temporarily blinding her, and Gonama'ee stuck his claws in her side, while Master Chief climbed her back. She shook them off and grabbed Master Chief in one hand and Gonama'ee in another. She threw them into separate rocks and looked back to find Nek'ttir running at her with a psychic spear. He threw it and it stuck in her headpiece.

She let out a war cry and her tail lashed out. It grabbed Nek'ttir's leg and she pulled off the ground and over her head and into the ground on her other side, slamming him down as she did so. Several bones were heard cracking inside Nek'ttir, and she did it again and threw him over her other shoulder. She let go and he landed on the cliff edge. She came over and kicked him off into a cliff side and he fell and tumbled to the bottom.

She then turned to Master Chief who ran at her and she swiped at him with her tail. He jumped over and Gonama'ee took the hit. He went flying and couldn't get back up for his leg was badly wounded. He began to spit a Hive Node to heal on but the Queen quickly crushed it.

"You will not get a second chance." she said menacingly into his mind.

Master Chief had a surprise for her, he had taken a Rocket he found at the Crash site and used it to blast her right in the face. Just then, Nek'ttir could be heard climbing the wall and managed a hand on the cliff edge. Master Chief went to him and pulled him up. And the Queen got up and hit Master Chief.

Master Chief got up and she charged him and he did her.

They collided and as the dust cleared, Master Chief could be seen underneath her with his sword implanted in her stomach. Master Chief moved out of the way as she let out a cry of pain and stumbled back, and she lost her footing on the cliff and fell off, and landed on her back. Dead.

Master Chief got Nek'ttir up and at that moment Brian called in.

"John…she's uploaded and the thing's active, we've got fifteen minutes to get off this ring. But how do we get off this ring?"

Master Chief then looked down in his visor.

"Some Spartans died for a greater cause…looks like if we die, everything else on this ring will die with us…sacrifices have to made at times…"

Nek'ttir looked on the to the Master Chief and John picked up Gonama'ee and put him on his back, with Gonama'ee arm's around John's neck.

"Chief…there is some strange ship still docked in this old one…if we can get to it in time…"

"Go…we'll try to catch up…if we don't get there before the counter reaches five minutes…head off without us."

"Acknowledged…" Cortana said, downtrodden.

The group at the ship made their way to the ship bay.

Nek'ttir teleported the three to the other side, but then felt dizzy.

"I don't think I can attempt that again, we'll need to run to the ship from here."

"Fine…let's go." Master Chief said as they began to run.

After a while of running, they got to the entrance of the ship.

"Chief…7:42 left on the timer…hurry up!" Brian shouted over the COM.

Master Chief and the others found the docking bay.

"Five minutes!"

"Go! Now!"

"But your right there!"

"We'll try to make it, just go if we don't."

The doors began to slowly close in the odd ship still docked. Nek'ttir and Master Chief jumped, but was grabbed and thrown to the ground.

"YOU WILL NOT ESCAPE ME!" the Queen shouted.

"How are you still alive!" Gonama'ee shouted.

The ship's door closed all the way and it began to lift off. Turaga'uu at the helm.

"Go now…we cannot open the door again!" Natus'ii shouted as they began to leave the docking bay.

"But what about John and the others!" Kelly yelled at him.

"We have no choice…Master Chief was right…some sacrifices must be made for the greater good.

"Nek'ttir…John…and Gonama'ee…will always be remembered…" Brian said as they left the ship and broke into the atmosphere.

Back on the ground in the hangar bay, the Queen was badly injured, but she still held herself strong.

Master Chief looked at Nek'ttir and Gonama'ee, who had used the time to create himself a Hive Node and heal himself back to full.

"Hey guys…what do you think can kill a Queen faster in five minutes? A Predator, Elite, and Spartan, or a massive explosion?" Nek'ttir said humorously.

"Let's find out…" Gonama'ee said slowly.

Then they charged the Queen as she did them.

The ring blew a few minutes later…

**Out in space**

The ship that carried the remaining group flew to Earth to await the ceremonies that would await them at home when they would hear of the destruction of the Covenant and Rings. But the three greatest would always remembered in stories told in old.

**End Chapter Eleven**

**A/N:** Well, what do you think? Great ending to a great story. Did Master Chief and the others survive the explosion did like Sergeant Johnson did in the first Halo game? (I still don't know how he did.) Well you'll find out when I post the epilogue if they lived or not, and what will happen when the heroes get back to Earth.


	12. Epilogue

**A/N:** Ok screw it! I'm being bugged down inside and I'm going to post the ending, THE EPILOGUE! Even though you probably don't care, just read. Again, plz R+R!

Disclaimer: If you still think I own Halo or AVP, you're a moron. Just to certify, I don't own them, just this story. Savvy?

**Epilogue**

**3 years later…**

Kelly walked slowly these past few years now…for she remembers the day she arrived back at home. Home on Earth from that horrible ring. She was in her normal UNSC uniform, and she was going to get her Spartan armor.

When they had told the news to the UNSC, word had gotten out the rings were destroyed and that the Covenant were good guys now. Peace reigned throughout the world, but then they heard of the three that made it possible.

A Spartan, an Elite, and a Predator.

Statues were erected in their honor, and many rejoiced at the new found freedom from the Covenant. Even though their was little left in this system. Covenant were still out there, in the universe, with other Prophets waiting to want to kill Earth. They could arrive at any time. Natus'ii and Turaga'uu decided to stay on Earth with the Spartans, and live in peace.

But Kelly thought to herself. She could lead the new Spartan team along with Brian. They could defend the Earth against any invasion.

Kelly made her way to the lab and sought out Dr. Halsey, who was miserable ever since that day on the last ring. And the two often comforted themselves with each other's company at the thought of John…

John…Spartan 1-1-7.

Of course…John was listed in the military as M.I.A., the UNSC claiming that he was lost in a battle, and they couldn't find him.

They just couldn't face the truth. The people of Earth would lose hope. The military also said that the others who had died were also M.I.A.

Kelly walked in, and Dr. Halsey immediately hugged her.

"Kelly…I miss him so much…" Dr. Halsey said as she began to cry.

Kelly couldn't do much else than to hug her and comfort her friend.

Then an alarm sounded.

"Kelly! Get up here now! You've got to see this!" Brian shouted over the speakers in the lab.

Kelly got up as fast as she could and donned her suit. She then ran outside and she carried Dr. Halsey on her back.

Kelly saw dozens of ships…perhaps hundreds…flying overhead and into the city nearby. They weren't just any ships…they were Covenant ships.

Kelly ran to the city as fast as she could with Dr. Halsey on her back, but Kelly had to slow down because the speed at which she was traveling was starting to get to Dr. Halsey.

"Cortana? What's in those ships?" Kelly asked.

"Thousands of Covenant troops, I don't know why they're here." Cortana responded.

Cortana, after the ring was destroyed, stayed with Kelly, because she was the closest thing to John, and Cortana didn't want to be alone in an old military base. The two got along pretty well, but not as coordinated as John.

She still misses him. Even for an A.I. this was unusual. Dr. Halsey studied this behavior but could find nothing wrong with Cortana.

A main Covenant Capitol ship landed just on the outskirts of the city, and Kelly, along with everyone else in the city, made their way to the gravity lift under the ship. Kelly let down Dr. Halsey, and she walked towards the gravity lift. Natus'ii and Turaga'uu heard the news, and so did Brian.

Then, from the big ship…three figures came down.

One was slightly bigger than the two, and looked like a giant lizard with four mandibles around it's mouth.

One was wearing some fancy green armor that looked all too familiar.

And one was standing on two legs with special armor and a plasma rifle in it's hand.

Nek'ttir, John, and Gonama'ee.

Kelly and Halsey were overjoyed, and they both ran at John and hugged him. Gonama'ee was back to his normal self, and Natus'ii looked on with amazement.

"But how, Arbiter?" Turaga'uu asked.

Gonama'ee just smiled and turned to John, and Kelly asked the same thing of John.

"How did you survive?"

"Well…" John started.

_**Flashback**_

_After you left, we decided to take down the Queen once and for all. And we did, but we still had no way of getting off the planet._

"Nek'ttir! What do we do now? Isn't there anything you can do?" Gonama'ee asked.

"I could try and teleport us somewhere, but I wouldn't know where we're going, and that'll probably kill us all." Nek'ttir responded.

_We had no choice…he used it just in time…and we were flung into the universe. Somehow we ended up on Nek'ttir's homeworld. Nek'ttir was taken to stasis and he recovered from the verge of death. From there, we met his tribe and as it turns out, they had a cure for the Arbiter, but we had to go and retrieve it from one of their sacred temples. That took about 4 months. Afterwards, Gonama'ee said that we needed to contact the other Covenant troops and take them down…_

"Guys…if we can get my men together and talk to them, maybe we can get them to coexist with the Earth." Gonama'ee said.

"Maybe, but what about the Prophets?" Master Chief asked.

"It seems we'll need to take care of them…"

_So Nek'ttir, myself, and Gonama'ee went through all the Covenant cities and convinced the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters to forget about the Prophets and their leadership. Naturally we met resistance within the Prophets. So…they had to be taken care of._

"My brothers! Rise up against the tyranny of the Prophets! Show them who actually rules this Covenant! Show them who keeps it together and show them who needs to rule!" Gonama'ee shouted.

Roars and cheers could be heard, and they charged the Prophet's headquarters.

_**End Flashback**_

"After the rebellion was over, we went around the universe to save all the Elites, Grunts, and Hunters we could find, and we brought them here to talk about a place to live."

"Maybe even our own private planet." Gonama'ee added in.

Then they all headed to the main headquarters of the United Nations. The leaders agreed that they would be given a planet to live on, and they wouldn't be bothered at all. Gonama'ee didn't leave with the groups, but he left Natus'ii in charge and to lead them on as the new Arbiter. Nek'ttir decided not to return to his Hunter homeworld, and so John, Brian, Kelly, Dr. Halsey, along with Gonama'ee and Nek'ttir picked out a remote island somewhere and live there now. They were done fighting the good fight. They decided enough was enough and they wanted to live out their days and die of old age.

They were tired of wars and battles. And they intended to stay out of the next wars……if any.

**End Epilogue**


End file.
